Back At Forks High School
by yalrac
Summary: What happens when 100 years later the Cullen's come back to Fork High School. I know it's a stupid title but it was all i could think of.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I worried as I went through my closet. Today was my first day of high school back at Forks. It's been about 100 years since I've last been there and I was a million times more worried than I should be.

I had finally agreed to letting my daughter, Nessie , go to high school with us. We didn't have a hard time figuring out what we were going to do with the names, Edward, Emmett and Renesmee would be Cullen's. I would be a Swan once again. Rosalie and Jasper would be Hale's, as always, and Alice would be a Brandon. Alice had won the fight to get to use her human last name once.

"You know it's a good thing I'm still not human, otherwise I would never be able to walk in these" I told Alice about my 3 inch heals, as she picked out an outfit for me.

"Ok, here's your outfit," Alice told me pointing to a dress, "you'll be wearing those heals you're trying on of course."

"Uhhh… Alice, isn't our plan to blend in? I'd much rather wear jeans with a comfortable shirt and a sweatshirt." I told her.

"Bella, please, do this for me!" Alice begged.

"NO! I don't want to wear a dress in weather that feels below 0, to a human at least…" I pointed out.

"FINE! Make sure that they're nice jeans though, not the ones you wear around the house, those are hideous, and that you're wearing a nice sweatshirt, like a Juicy one or something like that." She complained.

After I got dressed, I went downstairs to hang out with the rest of my family. Of course, Rosalie was looking like herself, the most beautiful person in the world. Emmett was actually dressed nicer than he usually was, he wasn't in jeans. That was a shocker.

"So Alice got to you?" I asked, already knowing the answer, as I went to sit down next to Edward. He loved Alice's makeovers just as much as I did.

"Yeah, her and Rose," he said as Rose glared at him, "they seriously think I can't pick out nice clothes for my self."

Edward laughed as I heard a very familiar voice complaining.

"But Aunt Alice!" Renesmee complained, "I don't want to wear this, Jake doesn't like dresses on me anyway. So why should I?"

I ran upstairs to save my daughter from Alice making her feel guilty.

"Alice, let Renesmee wear what she wants," I complained, "why don't you go torture someone else?"

"Because this is Nessie's first high school experience and I want it to be special!" She stated.

"Here, Ness," I said as I handed my daughter her favorite outfit, "I hope you approve of her outfit Alice because she's going to want to wear it."

"Thanks mom!" Renesmee said excitedly as she flashed a smile and ran into her room.

I turned to Alice to see her glaring at me

"Can't you let me have my fun just for once, Bella?" She questioned, clearly angry at me.

"Nope!" I said teasing her as I gave her a hug, "By the way, where's Jazz, did he escape to get away from all this madness?"

"He went hunting." Alice said simply, still annoyed with me.

"Bella?" I head Edward call.

I ran down the stairs and bumped into him.

"Yes, Edward."

"I think we should be getting to the car soon, its almost 8." He said giving me a kiss, and then called toward Renesmee's door "Nessie! Hurry up, we're leaving soon!"

"Ok, I'm done!" Renesmee said coming out of her room.

"Do you have your backpacks?" Edward asked us.

"Yeah, we do Dad, now can we get this done with. Once school's over, Jake's coming and I haven't seen him in 3 days!" Renesmee complained.

"Patience, Nessie." Carlisle said coming out of his office. She just scowled.

"Say you're sorry to Carlisle." I told her in a strict voice I very rarely used.

"Sorry, grandpa. I just really miss him." She said putting her hand on his arm, showing him what she was feeling.

"If we don't leave soon then we're going to be late to our first day back at Forks High." Jasper said as he came through the door and Alice danced to give him a hug.

"Yeah, this is going to be so boring now that Bella's a vampire and I can't make fun of her clumsiness." Emmett joked.

"Let's just go!" Rosalie whined.

"Ok, we're taking the Volvo." Edward said as we all walked into the garage.

We sat in silence the whole way there which only took us about 5 minutes because Edward was driving fast, even for him. We were all squished but none of us were uncomfortable. Edward, me, and Nessie were in the front seat. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett squeezed into the back.

Finally, we arrived at my old high school. It hadn't changed much, not really anything in the world had, but it was nerve-wrecking coming back here. We all got out of the car and walked to the main office which was right where it used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (but I ****REALLY**** wish I did!!!) **

**Anyway, sorry for not posting sooner. I have a ton of ideas but I'm too lazy to write it. =)**

APOV

We all walked into the office. Edward had his arms around Bella and Nessie. Nessie, of course, was texting Jacob. Rosalie was pulling Emmett through the door; he really didn't want to come back here. Jasper and I were in the front, Jasper sending calm waves to the rest of our family. It didn't work for Emmett though.

"Why isn't Emmett calming down?" I whispered to Jasper.

"I think he's feeling too many feelings for me to be able to change it. I mean he's mad, frustrated, annoyed, happy, sad, confused, and excited. I've never seen someone who had so many emotions at once." He chuckled.

We walked into the office and Jasper immediately stiffened. This place must be making him so happy, I thought sarcastically. I heard Edward laugh behind me.

"Hello? I'm Alice Brandon, and this is Jasper Hale." I said as I leaned on Jasper.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, his twin" Rose said smiling sweetly.

"I'm Edward Cullen. This is my younger sister Renesmee, but she likes to be called Nessie. And our adoptive brother Emmett Cullen." Edward said.

"I'm Bella Swan." Bella said as she tried to hide her face in her hair.

"We're all the adopted kids of Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I pointed out, seeing her confused face.

"Oh yes, hello," the secretary said, probably amazed at what she was seeing.

"May we please have our schedules, ma'am." Jasper asked politely, as always, as he gave me a hug, probably in reaction to her emotions.

"Of course," She said, smiling at him a really wide smile. Oh how I really wanted to slap her right now. I looked at Edward and he had a big smile on his face too, I glared at him which only made him smile more.

"Thanks" Rosalie said taking them out of the secretary's hands before she could even offer them to Jasper.

"Oh, just give them to me, Rose," Emmett complained, "I wanna see if we have any classes together!"

"Well, you'll be happy for this, we have every class together." She sighed and gave Emmett a kiss. Then she handed the rest of them to me, Jazz, Edward, Bella, and Nessie.

Of course we wouldn't have any classes but Spanish with Emmett and Rosalie (they were a grade older than us). We were all in AP Spanish and we would all be getting A's, even Bella. I looked at the schedule; I had all my classes with Jasper except for gym which I had with Edward, Bella, and Nessie. Edward and Bella had all of their classes together. Nessie had a mix. She has some with me and Jazz, some with her parents, and one on her own.

"Let's go to Spanish!" Bella frowned. Bella, was being… well, Bella. Never excited for the first day of anything. She just wanted to get it over with.

"Come on mo-Bella, this'll be fun!" Nessie said jumping up and down. She obviously did not get her enthusiasm from Bella. Edward frowned at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. Jasper gave me a hug and I immediately calm.

JPOV

My niece, always so happy. I looked over at my Alice and saw her sticking out her tongue at Edward who was frowning at her. _Did she say something you didn't like?_ I thought. He nodded. I gave Alice a hug and sent calm waves to her. We walked into our Spanish class which was for sure going to be an interesting class. The teacher, of course, had to be a guy. I heard Alice hiss as a blank look came over her face.

"Wonderful!" Alice whispered so quiet only a vampire could hear. Emmett and Edward had their arms around Rosalie and Bella's. Alice just gave me a hug and never let go.

"We're the new kids." Edward told the teacher, Mr. Chappell.

"Ummm… ok…" He said staring at Alice of all people. Alice saw my reaction and gave me a kiss. That made me slightly calmer, but only by a little bit.

"May I ask, who are you?" Mr. Chappell asked looking at Alice, then he noticed Nessie and of course, that's the only thing he saw anymore. Thankfully his gaze was no longer on my wife, but now on my niece, which didn't make me much happier.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, but I like to be called Nessie." She told him. Bella bared her teeth slightly and started to crouch, but Edward caught her before she could and held her in a hug.

"Well Renesmee, would you like to introduce yourself and your family to the class." He asked looking at her dreamily. From the look on Edward's face it was nothing very good.

"Nessie," she corrected, then pointing to each of us, "and this is Edward Cullen, my biological brother. Bella Swan. Emmett Cullen, my adopted brother. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins, and Alice Brandon. Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted us all."

"Ok, well since there are no seats up front, you can all sit in the back I guess. Pick your seats wisely though, I have no patience for people who disrupt my class." He warned us. I held in laugh. This guy seriously needed a life. This was going to be a long year, even if I was with Alice.

**Review telling me what you think of it. I'll try to add a few more chapters this week, not making any promises though... =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight**

**I know it's a crappy chapter which is why I'm going to add more today.**

EPOV

Right now, I wanted to go and rip the teacher's throat out. Mr. Chappell I think he said his name was. He was disgusting. His thoughts were the most disturbing thoughts I had ever heard. It's probably because he was thinking them about my daughter.

He was going on about colors or something that was immensely simple in Spanish.

_Awww… Jake is so cute!_ Was a thought that I heard and I immediately looked over at Nessie. She was hiding her phone while texting her dog during class. She saw me looking and thought, _Sorry Dad but I really miss him!_ I let it go.

Bella surprising had lifted her shield. She was thinking about how the guys kept looking at her and how she was really annoyed and how girls kept looking at me.

Emmett was thinking about going hunting later. It was going to be sunny later this week so he had been bugging us all about going out of state.

Rosalie, of course, was thinking about Emmett, and she was thinking about how beautiful she was.

Jasper and Alice were thinking the same thing. How lucky they were that Mr. Chappell had stopped looking at Alice, but they weren't very happy that he had started to look at Renesmee.

We all just sat there for the rest of the class; he called one everyone at one point, but Nessie. It was obvious that she was texting in class, humans were looking over and they could see it. But Mr. Chappell wouldn't dare call on his "future wife" he said in his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight**

**I know this isn't like the normal Rosalie but it's been 100 years and who knows? By now she could be the nicest person on Earth. I wouldn't believe that but she is going to be nicer than before in my story.**

Emmett POV

Finally we were out of that stupid class! Now Rose and I were headed to English, wouldn't that be fun? As we walked in the halls I saw a lot of guys looking at Rose and a lot of girls looking at me. I put my arm around Rose and then a lot of guys sent me what should be their death glares. They made me laugh.

We walked into the English room and the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Newton.

"Wow, never heard that name before." I said to Rosalie, she giggled.

"Ok, Miss Hale, you will sit in the front right here," Mr. Newton said pointing to the table closest to his desk while trying to keep a blank face, "Mr. Cullen, you will sit here, in the back."

How dare he split up me and Rose? Did he know that if I had to watch him drooling over her I was going to do something that would make him regret living? Obviously, not!

RPOV

"Em, seriously, I know how to handle myself. It's not like I'm going to divorce you and marry him!" I laughed, I saw some heads turn at the sound of my laugh.

"I know, but, can't I just rip apart one human, PLEASE!!!!" he begged me being the child he is.

"No! Then we will have to move again and I actually like it here!" I half-screamed taking his hand to tell the guys that were staring at me that I was taken.

"Fine, I'll figure out some way to get my way though." He said confidently and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Newton?" Emmett asked as he got to his seat.

"Yes, ummm…. Eric?" He asked.

"It's Emmett!" I told him.

"Yeah, I can't see all the way back here, can I move up to the front." Emmett asked trying to look innocent, which he wasn't. He never was.

"Sure…." Mr. Newton said looking for a place to put him, "but we have no where to put you."

"I just don't want to fail your class. You seem like such a good teacher and I really think I can learn a lot from you." Emmett gushed.

"Ok, Luke, switch with Emmett!" He demanded to the kid that sat next to me.

"But-" Luke was cut off.

"MOVE!" Mr. Newton screamed, I can't believe he actually bought all of that stuff about Emmett being able to "learn a lot" from him. We knew more about any subject in the world than he did.

"Told you I'd find a way." Emmett said as he passed me. I rolled my eyes again.

We sat there the whole time passing notes which "Mr. Newton" was too blind to see. After the bell rang, Emmett took his books and mine, took my hand with his free one, and we walked to our next class.

"Thanks Emmett, that class would be boring otherwise." I admitted to him.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I made the schedules and it's a little confusing… review telling me if you want me to post it or not. Also Mr. Newton is Mike's great-grandson. All the other teachers are my real teachers or combinations of 2 of my teacher's names just so you know because some of them have weird (really weird) names. **

APOV

Gym, my one class without Jasper. Yeah he was on the other side of the gym but he wasn't in my class. I had Nessie, Bella, and Edward in my class. We had Mr. Chalker while Jasper had Mrs. Bitner, if I had the choice between the two of them, I would pick neither. They were both heartless butt-heads who didn't care about anything. They would much rather be sitting on a couch eating chips than being a gym teacher. Mrs. Bitner was a little bit nicer though.

We walked into the locker rooms and took out our gym clothes. They were HIDEOUS!!! Every kid had to wear a gray shirt which was really boxy. They also had to wear navy blue shorts. If you had Mrs. Bitner she would let you get away with your own clothes and you wouldn't have to buy them from the store. With Mr. Chalker he made you wear the uniform that the superintendent had picked out. I swear if this wasn't death by humiliation then what was?

JPOV

Gym, of course. Alice wasn't in my class but in the other gym class. It was torture. I was the only one from my family in that class and I could feel all of the girls looking at me. I could feel the girls emotions which was pretty much as bad as having to hear their thoughts. Oh, crap! Mrs. Bitner just walked in and I'm feeling the same feelings from her, wonderful. If only Alice was in this class.

APOV

Mr. Chalker told us that to start out we had to run around the gym 10 times. I mean that was easy if you were a vampire, but it was SO annoying running at stupid human speeds. Edward looked over at me and his eyes darted to Renesmee. Ooops, didn't notice what I thought. Oh well, she's half-vampire so that means she can run as fast as us. Edward rolled his eyes. Bella and Nessie were talking about who knows what. Probably another trip back to Forks so that Jake could see his pack and Sam's pack. I passed some of the guys and one of them tripped me, how could I not have seen this?

JPOV

I looked over and saw some jerk trip Alice. I ran over at human speed without a second thought and went to pick her up. She had "fallen" against the bleachers and had hit her head.

"Fake it!" I hissed at vampire speed. She nodded slightly.

"Nice going, jerk." I said as the guy who tripped Alice walked by. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee walked over to come help us.

"Are you okay Alice?" Nessie asked, her voice sounded worried.

"We should get her to dad," Edward said at human speed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Umm… only one of you can go, and Mr. Hale shouldn't you be on the other side of the gym with your class." Mr. Chalker mumbled, I would've been able to tell he was intimidated even without my powers.

"I think we should all go," Nessie told him, smiling, "family's important to us."

"What about your other brother and sister?" He questioned.

"They're in math right now; I think we should go soon though." Bella said speaking for the first time. Alice nodded, looking dazed.

"I'll get the car!" I volunteered. I went to the locker room and changed at vampire speed. Then I ran outside, still in vampire speed, to the car turned it on and drove over to outside the gym. Edward and Bella were helping Alice walk, which she didn't really need but we needed to keep this up to get out of the class. Nessie came skipping to me.

"Gym is horrible. I can't believe we have to put up with it for the WHOLE year! How have you guys survived doing this dozens of times? It's a good thing we have Alice getting tripped to use to get out of it." She whispered to make sure that no humans could hear.

We got Alice in the car and after we were a good distance away she started talking like the little perky pixie she is.

"Omigosh, I can't believe they fell for that! Humans are pretty stupid, no offense Nessie. But seriously! I'm actually glad that happened. If I had to listen to any more guys talking about me I was going to kill someone!" She rambled on and on.

We got to the hospital and went to tell Carlisle what happened. He wrote us a doctor's note to get Alice out of gym for the next week and one to get me out so I could watch her "in case something bad happened".

NPOV

I am so happy to be out of gym. Mr. Chalker has been staring at me and it's kind of creeping me out…

"Hi Carlisle!" I said when we walked through his office door.

"We need a doctor's note for Alice and Jasper." Edward explained.

"Do I want to know?" He asked.

"Probably not," Alice said, "We need it for a week. Jasper is going to have it so he can sit with me on the bleachers to make sure nothing bad happens to me."

"Nessie, Esme's on the 2nd floor helping out the nurses with the old people." Carlisle said as he took out a pen.

"OKAY!" I said jumping up from the chair I was sitting in. I ran to the elevator and when I got to the 2nd floor I ran up to Esme and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing out of school?" She asked.

"Bella and Edward said they'll tell you after school." I told her.

"So they're here to?"

"Yeah, and Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett are still at school." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll drive you guys back to school." Esme said looking around for her keys.

"It's ok, Jasper drove us."

"Then you guys should get going, your lunch hour starts in 10 minutes.

"'Kay," I said giving her another hug, "See you after school!"

"Let's go back to school." Edward said.

"Emmett's going to get mad if he knows we skipped some of school and didn't invite him." Bella added.

The ride back to school was pretty quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Computer viruses suck. I hate them. Especially when the virus doesn't let you run a stupid scan to get rid of it. Anyway, here's chapter 6! I might post another chapter today…**

Emmett POV

As Rose and I went to our lockers we saw a silver Volvo pull in and we saw our family get out of the car. HOW DARE THEY DITCH AND LEAVE US HERE TO SUFFER?!?!?!? And what ever happened to Carlisle's rule about not being aloud to ditch on the first day unless it was absolutely necessary. Seriously, they had Edward with them and he never broke the rules. Unless it was something to do with Bella. But Nessie was there and he would "never be a bad influence on his daughter" He glared at me. I just laughed.

We walked into the lunch room and bought food. The only person that would actually eat it was Nessie, and she only bought a water bottle.

"What were you guys doing out of school today?" I asked trying to sound like Carlisle when we got to our normal table.

"We'll tell you later." Alice winked.

"What the heck? Why do you always wink? IT CREEPS ME OUT!" I yelled at her. Then I felt calm.

"Nessie, actually eat something." Bella ordered.

"No! It's worse than normal! And I just went hunting before I went to bed last night!" Nessie whined. Then she took out her phone and was texting Jacob, obviously. I was beginning to actually like the dog. After 100 years, I was getting used to the smell… it wasn't so bad. OH NO WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!?

"Emmett, shut up." Edward said.

"He didn't say anything!" Rose defended me before I could talk.

"Yeah, but his thoughts are annoying." Edward said.

"Jazz, there's someone coming over here to ask you out," Alice warned him, "and, as of now, there are going to be 10 more people; 2 for Bella, 3 for Rosalie, 4 for Edward, and 1 for Nessie. But that's only during lunch… today."

"EWWWW!!!!" Nessie screamed as she took another bite of her pizza.

"If it's that disgusting then don't eat it!" I told her.

"But mo-Bella told me to." She said.

"Then don't listen to her." Jasper said, he got hit on the arm by Alice.

"Oh crap, people think that I'm mad at Jasper now so 4 people are going to come up to me and 5 are coming up for Jazz." She complained, burying her face in his arm.

"Don't worry, we got through it when we were here 100 years ago, except for one person." Edward said smiling at Bella, who smiled back.

I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around to see two girls with stupid looking smiles wave at me.

"Like, OMG, hi!" One said while I glared at Alice. She shrugged and then she must have gotten a vision because Jasper, being the annoying overprotective person he was, hugged her and wouldn't let go.

"Like, I'm Katie and this is like, Stacey." The other said.

"And, we like, think that you are REALLY cute." The one named Stacey said.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"OMG yeah! We're in you English and Math class." They both said.

Wow… humans were seriously stupid. Could they not see that I was with Rosalie? I was even smarter than that. Edward looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, so we were, like, wondering, if you want to go to a movie, or, something." One asked. I gave up on figuring out who was talking.

"Uhhh… what day?" I asked. Rosalie hit my arm so fast that the humans couldn't see.

"IDK! Like, Saturday?"

"Oh, sorry that's the day that me and my girlfriend, Rose,  
I said grabbing her hand, "are going down to La Push."

The two girl's faces were hilarious, they went from annoyingly happy, kind of like Alice's face, to jealous and really mad.

Rose, trying to make the two girls even more jealous, gave me a kiss on the cheek and got really "excited", "SERIOUSLY?!?!?!? THANK YOU!!!"

"You know you're not that pretty," One of the girls said to Rose, then to me, "You should dump her and go out with us!"

I saw Rose get really mad and get into her crouch.

"Rose, it's not true, she just wants you to get mad, it's ok. Don't worry. I love you." I tried to calm her.

RPOV

I can't believe the human thinks that was a smart move. Telling me I'm not pretty. I know I'm vain for even caring if I'm beautiful or not, but that's just me. My sight was turning red. I had never been this angry… ever!

I didn't even pay attention to what Emmett was saying, that was a first. I was getting into my crouch

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, I swear if you try to calm me I'm going to rip you apart and throw you in a fire!" I yelled at him.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, if you don't calm down this second I'm taking you to Carlisle." Emmett threatened. All I needed was to be lectured.

I got out of my crouch but my vision was still red. The two girls backed away, smart move. Jasper was changing my mood.

"JASPER! I told you NOT to do that" I screamed.

"Rosalie, you aren't going to be able to calm down enough on your own." Jasper replied in a calm tone. Ugh, so annoying.

"I would have if you would just let me!" I got mad again. Good, at least he was listening.

"Rose, it's going to be ok, you'll calm down enough to be able to concentrate completely by next hour." Alice said, still her perky self. She was right. I could think now. What was wrong with me? How could I let something a stupid human say get to me. GOSH CARLISLE! Why do you have to rub off on me?!?! Edward laughed. I glared at him.

"Ok let's just go to our next class." I said.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked me while we walked to our lockers.

"Yeah, I guess I am now." I told her.

"Good." Renesmee said smiling at me.

They all left to go to English and Social Studies. Me and Emmett got to go to wonderful BIOLOGY! YAY! There was no doubt in my mind that our teacher was going to flirt with my husband and then I would freak out, again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight, never have, never will (crycry)**

**Please review telling me what you think! I didn't get a lot of reviews or really a lot of people looking at that chapter so please REVIEW!!!!**

**SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED, I'M ON VACATION =)**

RPOV

After my outburst at lunch, everyone was watching me carefully. We walked into biology and got the same reaction we had been getting all day. At least we didn't have to read their thoughts or feel their emotions. We took seats in the back as we waited for the teacher to come in. A lot of girls started looking at Emmett so he just smiled and waved to them. I hit him on the head.

"Isn't this what kind of started what happened at lunch?" I asked him, furious.

"What?" He asked, trying to look innocent, "just trying to be nice."

"You are so annoying sometimes!" I complained.

"That's why you love me!" He replied. Then of course, the teacher had to walk in.

"I'm Mrs. Sanole. Now, everyone, up here while I give you your new seats!" Mrs. Sanole told us. Wow… stupid name… **(AN: no offense to anyone who has that name, it's two of the worst science teachers names combined, Mrs. Cole and Mrs. Sanders)**

She went through the names. We were the last two to get our seats. She saw Emmett and immediately I could tell she thought he was hot. Well, he was, and he was mine. **(AN: I wish he was mine, crycry)**

I hissed naturally, Emmett noticed, "Oh stop being so dramatic, Rose!"

"Whatever." I responded flipping my beautiful hair at the girls who told me I wasn't pretty at lunch.

"Oh come on Rose, PLEASE don't freak out NOW!" He whined at vampire speed.

"Sorry, it's too late," I said back, taking his hand.

"Miss Hale your seat is over here and Mr. Cullen your seat is over here," Pointing to one seat in front of the other in the back.

"YAY!" I said dragging Emmett over to our seats. A girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Katie." Mrs. Sanole said, looking at her seating chart.

"Emmett Cullen is in one of my other classes. He said he needed to sit up closer to the board because he couldn't see." She told our teacher. Flashing Emmett a smile. HOW DARE SHE?!?!? She's the same freak from lunch. I hissed, again. Emmett tried to calm me down but this girl, ugh, so annoying!

"Oh well I wouldn't want one of my students to not be able to see." She said, probably thrilled to be able to sit Emmett closer up to her desk.

"Actually I can see just fine." He replied, looking at me.

"Ugh, my stomach hurts." I told him, winking.

"Are you okay?" He asked, playing along.

"Not really, I think it was that food I ate at lunch." I said, I tried to look sick. It actually worked.

"Miss Hale, do you have a problem?" Mrs. Sanole asked.

"Yeah, I do," I said, "My stomach hurts can I go to the clinic?"

"Of course you may," She replied to me and then to the whole class, "Who would like to walk Miss Hale to the clinic?"

I heard Emmett growl. I looked up to see every person's hand in the class shoot up. The girls probably wanted to play tricks on me or something, the guys just wanted to get me away from Emmett who was not taking this well. This proves I'm not the ONLY one that gets jealous.

"Actually can Emmett take me?" I asked.

"Umm… I think it would be better if Emmett stayed here." She told us.

"Please, I don't know anyone else in the class really well. It would make me more comfortable." I begged, which was pretty sad.

Emmett POV

Of course, the teacher let me take Rose to the clinic. She was really freaking me out. Seriously she's like 50 and I know I look younger but I could seriously be her great-great, well a lot of great's grandpa. That's really scary when you think of it that way.

"Well that class is really my favorite." Rose said while we walked down.

"Ugh, school is so boring." I complained.

"It's better than helping out Carlisle at the office." She reminded me. Of course it was.

"Speaking of Carlisle, wanna ditch because you feel so sick you have to go home?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure, it'll make up for the rest of our family leaving us this morning. I'm NOT letting them off the hook for not getting us out of that!" She fumed.

I went to the clinic and told her Rosalie wasn't feeling good and that I was going to take her to Carlisle to make sure she was ok. Then I got a text. It was from Alice.

perkypixie: I h8 u

grizzlybear: I no

perkypixie: ur gonna get the passes

grizzlybear: rose says YAY

grizzlybear: u got 2 leave earlier

perkypixie: =P

We got the passes just like Alice said, then we got to the parking lot and got into Rose's car.

"Can we PLEASE take my car to the hospital?" I begged, knowing the answer was going to be no.

"You know what, I'm actually going to say yes." She said.

"SERIOUSLY?!" I screamed. She never let me drive my car with her! Only when we played baseball and Bella came. I jumped out of the car, picked it up, and ran with it all the way back to our house, got my Jeep out front, went to Rose's car, picked her up and carried her to my car, and drove to the hospital all in about 10 minutes. (The driving took about 7 minutes)

"Carlisle, we're bored." Rosalie said once we got into his office.

"Well, maybe I should take you back to your school then." He replied, walking in after us.

"Actually we're having fun here." I interrupted.

Carlisle snorted, "Of course you are."

CPOV

My family, the first day of school and all of them faked an injury or something to get out of it. Emmett said they were having fun at the hospital. That's something I never thought I would hear come out of his mouth. Every single time I dragged my family there Emmett would threaten to break one of Esme's antiques or something like that.

"You know, you guys could go off on your own again. Or stay with Tanya and the rest in Denali." I reminded them.

"But that's no fun," Rose complained, "they may be our 'cousins' but they're not our family like you guys are."

"The offer's still up but if you get too far into the school year then it will be to late to leave." I said.

"No, I LIKE it here, it's home. We always have more fun here. It feels more like we're a family. We barely have to miss any days of school!" She whined even more.

"Emmett, get your wife to stop complaining, I have to go help out Dr. Cheney." I said looking down at my beeper.

Drew Cheney. A distant relative of Angela Webber and Ben Cheney I had figured out. Angela was a really good friend of Bella. She and Ben weren't really intimidated by us after Rosalie and Emmett went off to"college".

I helped him with the patient and went back to my office to find that Emmett was playing on my computer while Rosalie had taken the extra laptop in my office to go shopping online. Wonderful, she and Alice would one day bankrupt us of our close to unlimited amount of money. Bella had said something like that a few decades ago.

"Oh, hey Carlisle." Rose greeted me never looking up from her computer.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off, let's go back home." I told them.

"CARLISLE!! DID I TELL YOU ROSE LET ME DRIVE MY JEEP HERE??" Emmett said getting up from the computer seat and jumped up and down like an excited teenage girl.

"Uhh… no you didn't Emmett, can you stop before you break through to the floor below us." I asked.

"You ruin all the fun, just like Edward." He pouted.

"You should be glad that Edward wasn't here to hear that." Rose said walking to stand next to Emmett.

"That would definitely break the floor." Emmett laughed.

**This is my longest chapter. I think I owe you guys it because I haven't updated in so long. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

**I'll try to update soon… soon will (hopefully) be shorter than a week. And I know the story's kind of slow right now but it will get better, trust me, so keep reading =)**

**333**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight (D=) but I do own my iPod that I'm listening to right now.**

**OK! This is much later than I planned to post, I wrote it late I think it was last Thursday night and then FanFiction freaked out on a lot of people not letting them log in… blah blah blah! ANYWAY it's up now so that's the only thing that matters.**

**I might not post as often now. I have a mental computer. It has a really bad virus and it's not working but it's miraculously working right now so… yeah!**

_ALYSSA-_** Thanks for telling me what you think of this chapter because I didn't think anyone would like it until you read it and loved it. Also thanks for all the other stuff you've helped me with for this story! You've given me all of my ideas (well… most of them at least! =D )**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

NPOV

Ugh, 20 minutes left of math. Something I thought I would never think, I really want my family in my class. I mean I love them but I need my space. And right now I need them to be bugging me so I can stop looking at the clock which makes every freaking minute an hour.

Jake is at some pack meeting which he made before I got out of school so he could meet me at home when I'm done with school.

Mr. Warson, probably the oldest human in the whole world. He should've retired like, a trillion years ago. He was probably born the same year as MY MOM! Seriously, that's like 118 years old and I know he isn't that old, BUT IT SEEMS LIKE IT!

Ugh, I miss Jake, and his pack. I haven't seen Seth and Leah in 3 months or so. Embry and Quil I saw last week, they came when we first moved in to help unpack. I love them like they're my brothers, but with them AND Uncle Emmett… it's just WAY too much to handle!

YAY 15 MORE MINUTES! Ewww…. I still have to sit here. I can't wait until we get home. I can finish my homework in a minute if I'm going at vampire speed. Then Jacob will come over! He promised he would go hunting with me. He hates tasting blood but e said doing it for me is worth it. He's so cute.

Ok, now there's only 5 more minutes. Our homework is what? How stupid can this teacher get? 200 math problems? That's the easiest homework I have today, and I suck at math! I could finish it in 5 minutes even at human speed.

The bell rang, I'm at my locker. Where the heck is my parents and my aunts and uncles?

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose? Where the heck are you guys?" I asked at vampire speed.

"We'll be there in a sec, Ness. Meet us inside the office." I heard Alice say.

Ok well, this is boring. There's a big group of guys outside the office with they're faces pressed up to the glass, literally! Desperate much. If the only knew that I had the best boyfriend on Earth. That's when my family walked in.

"Hey Renesmee, how was your day?" My mom asked me.

"It was fine. I'm just glad that it's over. Wait, where's Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"They ditched and went to the hospital," My dad answered, "Rose spent the rest of the day online shopping and Emmett was playing video games."

"SHE DID WHAT WITHOUT ME?!?!?!" Alice screamed her voice going up a few octaves.

"Alice, it's ok." Uncle Jasper said trying to calm her, which of course, it did.

"Bella will you go shopping with me? PLEASE!" Alice complained after she was calm.

"UGH! We just went on Saturday, and it's MONDAY!"

"But Rosalie went shopping without me and so she won't go on the trip we had planned for tonight."

"Where were you guys going to go?" I asked.

"We were thinking about L.A." Alice said.

"Can't we just shop online like she did?" My mom asked.

"No!"

Alice must have thought something that my dad didn't like because suddenly he glared at her.

"Bella, love, please go!" He begged.

"What if I don't want to?" She pressed.

"Please go, Bella." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I'll think about it. Curious I pressed my hand to my aunt's arm and asked her what she thought that made my dad upset.

Nothing." He said. UGH STUPID, ANNOYING, VAMPIRE-DAD THAT CAN READ MINDS.

"Hey," He said, "If you don't behave I'm going to call Jacob and tell him not to come."

"What about freedom of speech, in this case its freedom of thought but still." I pressed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" He said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Fine! I'll see you in the car." I said, walking out.

"No, we're going to get the car and pick you up, wait outside the main building." Uncle Jasper said while taking Aunt Alice's hand to walk to the Volvo.

I walked to the front and saw a very familiar looking car. It was a Rabbit.

"OMIGOD!" I screamed so loud everyone in the parking lot looked over at me.

"Hey Ness." Jake said getting out of the car to open my door.

"YOU MADE IT!" I said flinging my arms around him. Just as the rest of my family pulled up in my dad's car.

"So, you happy Renesmee?" My dad asked me.

"Thank you so much Edward." I said, still hugging Jake.

"We'll see you at home." My mom said she hugged Jake with one arm and got into the car.

"I haven't seen this thing in like, 70 years." I told him.

"Yeah, we left it at Billy's and well, now it's my house, but yeah." Jacob said.

"Sorry Jake. I loved him as much as you." I said, it was awkward when Jake got like this.

"Yeah, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to re-do the house, I mean it's really old looking. I would ask Esme to do it but I know you would probably want to do it."

"REALLY?!?" I screamed and everyone looked over, again, then quieter but still screaming, "You would seriously let me re-do your house?!?"

"Yeah, if you want to. Also can you stop screaming, a lot of guys are looking at us. They're kinda bugging me." He whispered.

"Sure. Do you have any other news for me?" I asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled looking like he would cry.

"Jake, what is it, it'll be ok." I assured him.

"The reason we had the pack meeting was, well, you know how Sam stopped aging a few decades ago. But we still kept him as the leader of his pack." He started.

"Yeah…"

"Well, there have been a lot of changes. Such as we are all once pack again…and I'm the leader."

"What happened to Sam?" I asked worried.

"Uhhh…. Sam…. He uh…." Jacob's eye's started to tear up.

"Jake it's ok, you can tell me."

"I can't and we should get going, a lot more guys are looking over. I'm gonna take you to La Push. You'll understand then." He said opening my door.

"Ok, I'll just tell my dad." I said, just then my phone vibrated.

pianoplayer: Alice told me, i'll be down to pick you up by 7, do your homework, ok?

lochnessmonster: ok, i'm going to do my homework on the way down, don't worry

pianoplayer: love you

lochnessmonster: love u 2 dad

Jacob POV

I can't believe it happened. It couldn't have… and I just couldn't tell Nessie.

We got to my house in La Push and none of the pack was there.

"I'm gonna change so I can talk to the pack. I'll be back in a bit. You can get some food and watch TV or something until I get back." I said giving her a kiss.

I changed and suddenly I was interrupting a conversation.

_Oh, hey Jake_ Seth greeted me

_What's up?_ Quil asked.

_I just couldn't do it guys, you're gonna have to do it for me, sorry, I tried, but it didn't work_ I thought

_Its ok_ Embry told me

_Nice job Jake, leader of the pack has to ask his friend for help to tell his girlfriend that Sam… died_ Leah though

_It doesn't effect you one bit does it?_ I asked

_It does, but he broke up with me, of course, I was hurt, but it's not the same as it was._ She said.

_Jake, Quil and I will tell Nessie for you. Let's go. _Embry thought.

_Thanks._

_Welcome, now let's go. We found a scent of a new bloodsucker and we wanna check it out later when Nessie goes home. _ Embry told me

_Can you guys try to figure out more while we're telling Nessie? Please?_ I asked

_Ok_ Seth thought, still the happy kid he was 100 years ago.

_Fine_ Leah thought, being difficult as always.

I changed back to a human and met with Quil and Embry at the house.

"Hey guys," Nessie greeted us each with a hug, "where's the rest of the pack?"

"They're looking around, we caught the scent of a new blo-vampire while you Jake was picking you up." Quil told her while he walked to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, so Ness, what's up?" Embry asked.

"What won't Jacob tell me?" She asked, she's quick. I pulled her to the couch and sat next to her.

"Uhhh… yeah… about that." Embry started.

"How much do you know?" Quil asked?

"Well, Jake told me that you're all one pack again and that he was going to let me re-do his house." She said looking confused.

"Yeah, do you know anything else?"

"Something happened to Sam, right?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Wait, did he-?"

"Yeah, Sam died this morning." Then she broke down in tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN THE PIECE OF PRETZEL BREAD I'M EATING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD BRING US FOOD AT PLAY PRACTICE (even though we had like $24.53 all together to pay them) BUT I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Ok, I promised you guys so here's CHAPTER 9! YAY!!!! AND IT'S LIKE THE WORST CHAPTER SO PLEASE DON'T TRY TO HURT ME I'LL POST LATER THIS WEEKEND! (how about later tonight or tomorrow?)**

JPOV

Nessie, Jacob, and his pack came over. Just because I was getting used to being around them doesn't mean I like them. I mean Seth's nice and I can deal with him. Jacob's ok most of the time. The rest of the pack I'm not a big fan of. Leah's a grouch; Quil and Embry are just plain weird.

But when they walked in, everyone's feelings were depressed, extremely sad. What the heck is wrong with them?!?! They know not to bug me on the first day of school. THIS IS BEYOND BUGGING ME! Ugh, where's Alice?

"She's online shopping with Bella in the living room." Edward said through the door of my room.

"Thanks." I said, running downstairs to get her to calm me down. That wasn't a very good idea considering the werewolves were down there and it seemed they were even sadder then before.

"Ok what's up," Edward asked, feeling irritated, "You're all blocking your thoughts so tell me before I go insane!"

"Well, uhhh…." Jacob started.

"Sam died." Renesmee interrupted.

"What?" Alice asked coming over to sit on my lap.

"Yeah, he died this morning. We combined the packs, I'm the new leader." Jacob said.

"Why did Sam die, were any of you with him? Do any of you know why he died?" Edward questioned.

"None of us were with him, actually Embry was on the way to his house to pick him up for the meeting we were having today. We think he died because of the sadness from when Emily died." Seth said.

"Oh it must have been so hard for him. He never talked about it. Oh I feel so bad." Esme said as she started tearlessly crying, she became close friends with Emily.

"Ok, what's going on?" Carlisle said walking in the door from the hospital. He was feeling really worried.

"Sam died and Jacob's the leader of the now combined pack." Rosalie said looking at her nails, probably planning to go get them done and take Alice with her.

"Oh, when did this happen?" Carlisle asked.

"This morning." I told him

"And also we found the scent of another vampire, just wanted to let you guys know in case you wanted to check it out." Seth said.

"Oh, well that will be interesting. They'll probably be too afraid, we have vampires and werewolves smells all around us and the house so let's hope that keeps them away if they turn out to be… disturbing." Carlisle said.

"I'll check out everyone's minds tomorrow to see if anyone knows anything about him." Edward volunteered.

"Don't worry I'll keep tabs on the future." Alice assured everyone while looking at me.

"What?" I whispered knowing fully that everyone could hear me.

"I'll tell you later." She gave me a big smile.

"Ok" I said kissing her forehead.

"So, when is Sam's funeral?" Bella asked speaking for the first time.

"We don't know yet but we were thinking about doing it tomorrow. It's only going to be the pack, our imprints, and you guys." Embry said.

"It's not going to be anything big though." Quil added looking at Alice.

"WHAT?!?!" ALICE SCREAMED.

"Alice its ok, you'll get over it. It'll only be for an hour or so. This is what Sam would've wanted." I soothed her.

"Fine." Alice pouted as she ran up to our room.

"You should probably go and calm her down." Edward said.

"Ok." I said running up the stairs after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own the awesome lime green nail polish I just bought from Claire's today but I don't own Twilight. (I'd rather own Twilight though I am really happy about the nail polish!)**

**Ok since the last chapter sucked. (I wrote a good one, it got deleted thanks to the virus my computer had, and so I had to re-write it and I'm being lazy so it wasn't as good, sorry) **

**Alyssa (who reads this story) and Anastasia (who doesn't) thank you for helping me with the story even though you hate Twilight, Anastasia (only because you won't read it because its "too long") Anyway, thank you! Love you guys!**

EPOV

Alice finally got over her fit about Sam's funeral being a small thing. She is so annoying sometimes. Everyone's mad that the funeral wasn't going to be until tomorrow which meant we actually had to go to school today. We had all gone hunting before school so we were doing ok. Jacob's coming today as a guest to Nessie. Let's just say Bella had to help Nessie beg to let him. He of course was really happy about that.

"This is the same school it was 100 years ago." Jacob said.

"Oh, really, I didn't notice!" Bella replied sarcastically.

"God, Bella, you don't have to be mean about it." Jacob fake cried. Bella hit his arm. Hard.

"OWW! What the heck was that for? Jacob asked rubbing his arm.

"Being a baby." Rosalie said as she and Emmett got out of the car and walked to their lockers to get their books for Spanish. Oh, fun!

"Let's go, Jazz, we have to get our books for Spanish." Alice called, still in a bad mood but she was calmer than before.

"Wait, you mean the same teacher that tried to hit on Nessie yesterday?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah…" I said slowly, waiting to pull my daughter out of the way so she wasn't attacked by a giant wolf.

"Don't worry I'm not going to freak out." Jacob assured me when he saw I was getting protective.

"Good." Nessie said giving him a hug.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled at vampire speed.

"What?" Bella asked, suddenly at my side.

"A lot of guys are going to try to flirt with Nessie." I worriedly said.

"Jake, please don't freak out on any of them or we might not be aloud back in school!" Nessie begged.

"Why would you want to come back to a school like this?" Jake spat through his teeth.

"Please, for me. It's my first high school Jake. And I really want it to be special and not get kicked out of school." She said touching his cheek to show him what she wanted. Then he gave her a kiss and I took Bella's hand and we walked to our lockers. On the way she lifted her shield.

_Jacob's seriously going to blow our cover by the end of the day._ She thought. I laughed.

"No, he seriously will!" She said out loud.

"I know. We have to make sure he's extra careful today." I sighed.

We got to Spanish and the rest of our family was there. Jacob and Nessie were making out… the best thing for a parent to see. Nessie saw us and turned bright red.

"Sorry." She said looking at the floor. Just then the bell rang and Mr. Chappell walked in.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?" Mr. Chappell asked walking up to Jacob.

"I'm Jacob Black, Nessie's boyfriend. I'm here because I'm visiting their family while my school is on break and the principal said it was ok if I could come to classes with her." Jacob said confidently.

"Oh, uhhh… just don't disturb the class." Mr. Chappell turned red and walked to his desk, obviously embarrassed because he flirted with Nessie.

_Whoa, she has a boyfriend? When did that happen?_ One guy thought.

_Oh, just because she has a boyfriend makes her that much hotter!_ Another thought.

_Wow, he's hot, he's going to mine within a matter of minutes. Seriously, they don't look that into each other._ A girl thought, if only she knew about them…

_SHE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM! She's not even pretty! He should be with a girl that's way prettier, just like MOI!_ Another girl thought, wow that tone really reminded me of Tanya. Just as I thought that a picture of her in a wedding dress standing next to… ME? What the heck? I looked over… oh crap!

"Oh, hey Edward. I didn't know you guys were coming back here." Tanya greeted me and took the seat Bella was just about to sit in.

"Uhh… hi Tanya." I said moving to another area with two seats open for me and Bella.

_That's very rude, Edward. Shouldn't you be nicer to one of your cousins?_ Tanya thought.

"Alice!" Bella screamed. Alice danced over to her with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, Bella?"

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT TANYA WAS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL?!?!?!?" Bella screamed again.

"Oh, well, uhhh…. I guess I kind of, well, forgot?" Alice tried.

"Sure you did." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, I was going to tell you Bella, I swear!" Alice explained, "but then I saw that if I told you that Tanya would kiss Jasper and yeah…"

"Hello?" I heard through a phone, I looked at Bella to see she had called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Tanya's here, get her out, please… NOW!" Bella demanded as she closed her slider phone the wrong way and the top came off.

"Nice job acting human, Bells." Jacob whispered.

"Ummm…. Miss Swan. There's a no phone's in school policy." Mr. Chappell said glaring, probably thinking he looked scary, at Bella. I wanted to kill him… it was tempting.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Chappell," Bella answered with a dazzling smile which made him almost faint, "Carlisle, my dad, just called to remind me I have a dentist appointment after lunch that Edward is going to drive me to."

"Edward acts like her husband." Mr. Chappell muttered quietly enough that none of the humans heard, but the rest of us did and we all soundlessly were laughing. Tanya looked at me and glared… she should know she's not really that scary either.

Just then Tanya's phone started blaring the song You Belong With Me. The only reason I know it is because Renesmee is obsessed with it.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you_

_See you belong with me  
You belong with me._

"Sorry, my grandfather's sick in the hospital and that was just my grandmother calling to tell me that they're moving him out of the hospital tomorrow to see how he's going to do at home." Tanya apologized. But inside her head she was really mad.

_Ugh, I can't believe that Edward just heard that. But, maybe that'll make him notice that I'm the one that loves him the most… Bella doesn't love him at all! Yeah, that's good._ She thought.

"Tanya, I'm right next to you I can hear your thoughts!" I whispered at vampire speed.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She whispered back.

"Oh shut up, Tanya!" Emmett whispered.

"Why should I?" Tanya said out loud. Now she was going to get busted… Bella lifted her shield. She was happy about that!

"Do you have a problem Miss… uhhhh… Tanya?" Mr. Chappell asked, obviously annoyed with us.

"No, I'm sorry." She replied trying to look innocent.

"If you disrupt the class one more time, I'm going to have to send you to the office." He looked her seriously in the eyes.

_What does he think, you're in what, like elementary school? _Jacob thought, trying to hold in laughter.

_Wow, this teacher is pretty messed up._ Jasper thought.

_Can I do something to her?"_ Bella begged in her mind. I nodded. Then so fast that I could barely see it Bella got out of her chair and pushed Tanya onto the ground and flipped her chair over. She got Jasper's attention and he made Tanya feel really mad.

"Ugh, WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM BELLA!?!?" Tanya screamed. Her thoughts were among the lines of "KILL BELLA!" I didn't like that very much.

"Do we have a problem?" Mr. Chappell asked again.

"Yes! We do!" Bella said, "Tanya's mad at me because she likes Edward who's MY boyfriend and so she keeps trying to get back at me by getting me in trouble. She did that so that you would get mad at me. Why can't you just stop being so mean Tanya?"

Bella started to sob but covered her eyes so no one would see that her eyes were tearless. I have to admit, I do make fun of her for being a terrible actress but this is perfect.

"Why would you say that Bella? You know I would never do anything to break you and Edward up!" Tanya said.

"Sure… then why did you make plans to tie her up and hold her over a fire?" I asked taking one of her early plans from years ago.

"I didn't do that!" Tanya screamed.

"You will have to go down to the office! I'm sorry but if you keep up this behavior then you're going to be expelled!" Mr. Chappell screamed looking at Tanya.

_But I wouldn't want my soul mate to be expelled…_ He thought.

"FINE!" Tanya stormed out of the room. Bella's smile was huge. Alice looked sad, probably because she didn't tell us about Tanya. Nessie, Jake, and Rosalie all looked confused. Emmett and Jasper were happy… they hated Tanya too. She had also tried to flirt with them and get them to break up with their wives- it obviously didn't work.

The bell rang again, good! Now to get through the rest of the day. Then we had tomorrow off because of the funeral.

_Ugh, too bad we don't have a time traveler in our family, then it could be tomorrow already and I can wear that really pretty black dress that I picked out. Emmett will love it!_ Rosalie thought. Wow she thought about clothes without thinking that she's the most beautiful person on Earth. That's an improvement!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok we got our old computer back from the computer doctor (it's been there a few months) and now we have the new messed up computer that's going to be going there… TEE HEE LOL HAHA LOL TEE HEE (that's how you do it, GOT IT ALYSSA?!?! =D) All done by moi so give me a round of applause!**

**I told Alyssa that if I don't get this done by Saturday (it's Friday night) that she would take all my Twilight books and my iPod for a week which would be total and complete torture to me. SO I'M DOING IT WITH LIKE 10 HOURS TO GO!!!! **

**So here's CHAPTER 11 and OMG MY MOM JUST CAME HOME WITH MORE PRETZEL ROLLS (I'm not obsessed!)**

**APOV**

Ugh that funeral was torture! Not one decoration! I mean everyone else was fine with it and they told me to deal but it's ME they're talking about, not BELLA! ME! I need decorations and things like that!

"Tomorrow we have to go to school!" Bella complained.

"Can we PLEASE skip?!?" Renesmee begged her dad.

"Ask Carlisle."

"Grandpa Carlisle… PLEASE?!?!?!"

"You guys just had today off though." Carlisle pointed out.

"But school is boring," Nessie said, "I know all of the stuff so why do I have to go?"

"Ness, we've gone over this, you have to go because otherwise it would be weird because you look 17 and so if you don't go to school it wouldn't be good for Esme and Carlisle." Jasper explained for the millionth time.

"I know, but I had to try…"

"I could've told you the answer!" I offered.

"Yeah, but that's boring." Nessie said

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?" I screamed.

"Alice, calm down. She just wanted to see it for herself." Jasper said sending me too many calm waves.

"How many times does she have to freak out in one day?" Bella whispered to Edward.

"I have no idea but she just heard so here comes another fit." Edward sighed.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN YOU'RE MEAN!" I screamed even louder than I had to Nessie.

"Alice, chill" Emmett cracked up.

"Ugh, I'm going to hunt." I announced.

"I'll go with you." Jasper said taking my hand.

"I'd rather not go…" Edward and Bella ran toward the house. Rosalie and Emmett followed.

"Ugh, I hate human food." Renesmee mumbled while taking off after her parents.

"Do you want to take tomorrow off?" Esme asked as soon as Nessie was far enough away not to hear.

"No, it's ok. As long as we go hunting I think I'll be fine." I assured them.

"Ok, we'll see you in an hour." Carlisle and Esme ran back home.

**NPOV**

Eww… school. I can't believe we seriously have to go through with it! Jacob doesn't even get to come with me!

"And I'm glad about that, he wouldn't be able to last a week!" My dad said.

"I bet Jacob could!" I protested.

"What could I do?" Jake asked walking in the door.

"Go a week at our school without blowing our secret." Uncle Emmett came in the room laughing as usual.

"I bet I would be able to!" Jake challenged.

"Of course you could." My dad snorted.

"But…" My mom started.

"Ugh… not a but…" My dad complained.

"I think we should let Jake have a chance…" My mom ignored my dad

"Absolutely not!" My dad screamed.

"Just go and ruin everything Edward, you're becoming even more boring, seriously! I don't even know if that's possible." Jake said.

My dad growled, "Dog, shut up!"

"DIDN'T YOU AGREE TO NOT CALLING HIM DOG LIKE 80 YEARS AGO?!?!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, do-Jacob." My dad sighed.

After hanging out with my family I went to bed and got like, 2 hours of sleep. The next thing I knew my mom was waking me up.

"Ugh, what?" I asked.

"You have to get ready for school."

"But I don't want to!"

"Fine, I'm bringing Alice in." I heard my Aunt Alice walk into the cottage and pulled my blanket up higher over my head.

"You're mom had better hiding spots than that!" She laughed.

"I don't want to wear a dress or skirt or anything like that." I complained.

"Fine, here." She said throwing me a long-sleeve plain shirt with a cute jacket and jeans with my chocolate brown uggs.

"How much time do I have until we have to get going?" I asked.

"Uhhh… like 5 minutes." My mom answered absently.

"Can I just go hunt for like a minute? Do I seriously have to eat _human food_?" I winced.

"Uhhh… NO!" My dad said coming in, "We're going to leave now."

"Ok, fine, I'll starve and at some random point during the day I'll just end up drinking some random kid's blood and killing him. Yeah, that's what I'll do." I said sarcastically.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" My dad said getting mad… I should probably try to get him mad AT school so that he can't ground me.

"I'll be in the car," I ran out to the front of the house where Jacob was standing, "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" He ased.

"No, of course not but, why are you here?"

"You're dad thought that it would make you happy if I drove you to school today."

"Really? I thought he would be mad at me for last night."

"No, after you went to bed he asked me if I would come over." He said.

"Thanks, dad!" I yelled to them, "See you at school!"

We got to school, after the rest of my family. My dad was still mad at me for earlier.

"Sorry, Edward." I apologized.

"It's ok," He said.

"So what did I miss last night that had me fall asleep to screaming?" I asked.

Emmett started cracking up, "Alice did something to make Edward really mad and so he came up with some plan that he won't tell any of us, to get back at her, she saw it in a vision and screamed."

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Nope!" My mom said.

"Oh so you tell your wif- girlfriend but not me, you're brother?" Emmett accused.

"Obviously!" My dad laughed probably at Emmett's thoughts. My dad nodded to me.

"Ok so when is you're plan going to happen?" Rosalie asked my dad.

"During lunch…" Alice grumbled coming from the car with Jasper who stayed in there to calm her I guessed.

**JPOV**

_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN I SWEAR IF YOU HURT ALICE IN ANY WAY I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THE VOLTURI HAS JANE KILL YOU!!!_

"God, Jasper, relax!" Edward laughed… again.

Alice looked like she was about to cry if she could. I glared at Edward and he just smiled back.

"Come on Jazz, let's go to our first hour." Alice said taking my hand.

_Edward I was not kidding when I said I will make sure you get killed._ I thought

Alice dragged me to our lockers and I grabbed her books from her, she gave me a smile but then the frown came back after a few seconds.

"So can you tell me what's going to happen?" I asked putting my arm around her waist.

"Nope, I was going to but then I saw you taking Edward to the Volturi and uhhh…. yeah…" I could tell what she was getting to.

"So I'm going to get that mad?"

"Yep, I feel bad for all of us around you… we're all going to be furious because you are." She teased.

"Remind me to hide in the janitor's closet." I mumbled sarcastically.

"I will!" She gave me another dazzling smile, as Bella put it.

Edward, Bella, and Renesmee walked in and class started. I just wish that I could skip over lunch and never have to go through whatever Edward's plan for us was.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight but I own a pair (actually I think it's 6) of MEANIE pants… my friend says I should buy another pair every time I say something "mean"**

**Ok, I really wanted to do this chapter and also there's a clue in one of the last few chapters about something coming up in the story… around where Sam died… review with what you think it is… I mentioned it one or two times so LOOK CLOSELY!!! Whoever guesses what's happening (or close enough to it) gets mentioned in the story and I will send them the next chapter before I put it online! **

**APOV**

I can't believe Edward actually has the nerve to use my threat I usually use on him and Bella on ME AND JASPER! I'm going to kill him one day, I don't care that he's my brother, I'm going to kill him!

Of course now I was walking to my one class without Jasper. OH SHOOT! I was so busy being mad at Edward that I didn't take the time to notice our gym class is going to be outside today. AND I JUST HAD TO FORGET OUR OUTSIDE SWEATSUITS THAT WE'RE ALLOWED TO WEAR AT HOME!

I whispered to Jasper at vampire speed, "Think I have time to run home?"

"If you do it really fast, do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, it's ok, I don't want you to get into trouble." I said giving him a hug.

"I'd rather get in trouble then leave you though." He protested.

"Awww… too bad this happy couple is going to have something bad happen to them at lunch today." Edward teased.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! SHUT UP!" Jasper screamed.

"I'll see you after gym." I told Jasper, I gave him a kiss and ran as fast as I could home, grabbed our clothes and got a confused look from Esme, then I ran back. All in 3 minutes!

"Here are you're clothes!" I said handing them to Bella and Nessie.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Bella whined.

"You're part of the family, so you wear this. Got it?"

"Stupid, annoying, perky, physic, shopping-lover, pixie, vampire." Bella said under her breath.

"What did you just say about me?" I asked putting on my angelic face.

"Oh crap…" Bella got dressed in 2 seconds and ran out as fast as she could so Edward could guard her.

"How about don't call her a pixie next time?" I hear Edward tell Bella.

Nessie and I walked out and Bella stopped me, "I'm sorry for calling you a stupid, annoying, perky, physic, shopping-lover, pixie, vampire."

"Fine… apology accepted. Now let's go, we have to run 2 miles today. Edward since you're a guy you can run pretty fast but make sure you're not 1st and Bella, Ness, and I will stay in the middle.

"This is soooo boring!" Bella complained.

"You complain so much more now that you're a vampire. I mean it was bad when you were human but now it's a million times worse." I pointed out.

"Shut up!" Bella said slapping my arm.

"So, what speed should we go at?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know, just make sure we stay behind the group of guys." I advised them.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" Bella asked.

"How about shoes?" I suggested knowing the answer.

"Ok" Bella answered. I immediately stopped.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" I screamed. Mr. Chalker came over to us.

"Do you girls have a problem?" He asked.

"Not at all, Mr. Chalker." Nessie smiled at him and he seemed like he would faint.

"Uhhh… ok?" He said walking away, more than once he tripped over his feet and landed on the ground.

I got a vision. One of the idiots was talking about me… again… but in front of Jasper.

"I'll be right back, say I had to go to the bathroom." I whispered to Bella.

"Ok." She said and went on running.

I ran into the gym and tapped Jasper's arm.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! Don't you dare!" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Alice, he was really bugging me. It bugs me a lot when guys talk about you." He said looking embarrassed.

"Well, let's just say the rest of the day won't be any easier. Do you need to hunt?" I asked worriedly.

"No, we went yesterday so I think I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He was interrupted by the same guy that tripped me the first day.

"Hey hottie, sorry about last week, I didn't mean to trip you, it just kind of happened. I mean, I'll totally make it up to you with a date. Then you can come over to my house…" I blocked him out.

Jasper looked like he was going to kill the kid.

"Jasper…" I whispered and grabbed his arms and made it look like I was hugging him.

"I said I'm ok!" He whispered back.

"I'll believe that the day that Jacob's imprint breaks, ok? Jasper snorted.

"And then on our honey moon we can go to Hawaii…" I heard the guy say… apparently Jasper heard too.

"Excuse me." I said pushing past the guy and pulling Jasper with me, but Jasper wouldn't budge. I mean I _could _pick him up but that wouldn't look very human. Jasper started to crouch.

"Jasper!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He hissed.

"Stop it, NOW!"

"Alice, no!"

"Yes!"

"You know what Carlisle and Esme will say!"

"Do you think I care?" He asked, "He just was talking about getting married, TO MY WIFE!"

"You seriously think I'll divorce you and marry that idiot?" I started cracking up.

I don't know if it was because of my emotion or because I made him feel better but Jasper smiled, "Sorry, it's just he's really on my nerves and then he has the nerve to ask you on a date and talk about your wedding in front of me, your boyfriend he thinks I am."

"Ok, I have to go back out before I get yelled at. Can you go the rest of gym without killing someone, literally?" I asked.

"I think…"

"You'll do fine, just try to stay away from them…" I gave him a kiss and ran back to the field where Bella, Edward, and Nessie were waiting.

Edward was laughing, "You won't be able to kill ME now, I didn't do anything!"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know!" Bella yelled and she walked away frustrated.

"I said you can't kill ME now, you did it on your own." He repeated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do, you know the guy that you just talked to."

"Yeah… oh crap!" I yelled.

I heard a whistle and vaguely remember Bella guiding me to the locker room. I was looking into the future.

"Find anything?" Bella asked.

"Not really, just what Edward was going to do, but now it's the idiot." I sighed, ugh I hate idiots.

"I still have no idea what's going on here." Renesmee pointed out.

"You'll figure out soon enough." Bella assured her.

"Thanks mom," Nessie said sarcastically and a lot of people looked over, "Bella…"

"Why did you like, OMG just call her, like mom?" One of the annoying girls from when Rose freaked out asked. Nessie had to think fast for this.

"Because she was like, acting like, OMG, like my mom used to. But like why do you like OMG talk like this?" Nessie asked in a perfect imitation of the girl.

"OMG, like you DON'T have to be so like, rude!" The girl stormed away.

We walked out of the locker room and Edward and Jasper were talking. Well this was great.

"So Edward told you what's going to happen?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I'm really mad, the kids an idiot, seriously." I leaned my head on Jasper's arm.

"So lots of guys are going to be asking you out?" He asked.

"Hey, girls are going to be asking you out too! I mean seriously _I _would."

"Yeah, but you already have me forever." He said.

"Done with being cheesy?" I teased.

"Of course." Jasper laughed.

We walked to our lockers and Rose and Emmett were waiting.

"That was a nice save, Nessie. You're turning into me!" Emmett said giving her a hug.

"Oh god, I hope not!" Rosalie laughed.

We walked into the lunch room, got our food and sat down at our table. As soon as we sat down the first guy came up, all of a sudden there was a line. Girls line longer than the guys. That of course made me mad.

"So I heard you broke up with uhhh… Jason, do you need a shoulder to cry on?" One guy asked me.

"His name is Jasper, and if you haven't noticed he's sitting next to me. And where the heck did you even hear that rumor?" I demanded. I heard Rosalie giggle silently.

"Umm… ok? Bye!" He ran away as quickly as he could. Awww… too bad for him! He tripped and fell in a trash can! I started cracking up at that.

"Well that's too bad for him." Jasper laughed darkly.

"Hey, be nice!" I said slapping his arm.

One thing I heard a girl tell Jasper really bothered me.

"I heard you broke up with that Alice girl because she was too short and I mean who wants black hair. Blondes have all of the fun, right? Also I mean short people are boring… tall people get to see more of the world…." She leaned forward about to kiss him. Jasper dodged her, "Hello what was that for?"

"If you haven't noticed. That thing about Alice and I breaking up, that was a rumor! We're still together! Alice is also sitting right next to me." Jasper said.

"Well then. I still think the things about her being boring are true. I mean and she's… UGLY! No sense of fashion either!" The girl flipped her hair. What on Earth is wrong with her?

"Did you just call my w-girlfriend ugly?" Jasper asked getting mad. I saw Edward tense a little at his thoughts.

"Of course I did, I mean, look at her!" She made a disgusted face.

"What did you just say about me?" I asked using my angelic face that I used on Bella.

"Umm… nothing." She mumbled.

"Oh, I heard you call me ugly."

"Alice, don't."

"Jazz, it's ok."

"No, Alice, it's not."

"Ugh, just stop fighting!" Emmett complained.

"Shut up!" We both yelled at him.

**JPOV**

Did she just call Alice ugly? Well, she's the one who's ugly. Alice is everything to me. Why can't people understand that?

"Is it ok if I propose to Alice tomorrow at school? Do you think Carlisle and Esme will be ok with it?" I asked at vampire speed.

Rosalie shrugged, Emmett laughed, Bella and Edward nodded, Nessie was texting, and Alice looked like a little kid on a merry-go-round. Here comes another big wedding.

"Just go away." I told the girl that was STILL standing there.

"I just don't get it! How can you like her and NOT me?" She demanded.

"Because I don't like self-centered brats, I like short, little, perky, pixies," I told her, then added at vampire speed smiling at Alice, "that will literally kill you if you cross them."

"Speaking of which, Edward…" Alice brought up at normal speed.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Edward defended himself.

"Fine!" Alice pouted.

"What the heck? You guys are creeping me out…" The girl actually hasn't left.

"Good!" Nessie said.

"Ok then, I'm leaving!"

"YAY! YOU'RE LEAVING!" Nessie celebrated.

She left and Edward got mad at Nessie, "That was completely rude, Renesmee!"

"Sorry, dad…"

"Just don't be that rude to someone again, even if they are complete idiots…"


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight but I own my really awesome "Team Emmett" tank top that I just made which is pretty** **awesome if you ask me.**

**Sorry I haven't updated. Busy week, my social studies teacher decided to give us like a thousand worksheets (who does those anymore?) a night when we usually have no homework in that class. Of course, it's my worst class… no wait… my worst class is gym because my gym teacher is a word I'm not allowed to say and she screams at me because I can't play volleyball, at all. Seriously I can't get it over the net! Anyway, yeah so I had a lot of homework and stuff like that… so before I bore you to death, HERE'S CHAPTER UHHHH… 13!!!!**

**ALSO, sorry to the person who guessed the thingy from last chapter right but uhh… I've decided to put that later in the story and so I'm going to put you in it in like 2 chapters or something... yeah… ok… yep…**

**RPOV**

"Jasper are you sure you want to do this?" Carlisle asked for the millionth time. Could he just let Jasper propose to Alice at school? God!

"Of course I am. I mean, the kids there already think we're weird so why not make them think we're weirder." Jasper joked.

"YAY! It'll work, if you propose to me at lunch and like put it on, my, uhhh… wait a second," Alice looked closer into the future, "my breadstick, then everyone will hear me scream."

Edward and Emmett started cracking up.

"This will be so funny!" Emmett said and started cracking up again.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go visit Jake, see you guys at school tomorrow." Nessie told us, running outside.

"Ok. Just be sure to get to school on time!" Edward called after her.

"Ok since we have nothing to do with this, we'll see you all in the morning, we're going to hunt." Bella said.

"OOOOO I WANNA GO! Please, Rose!" Emmett begged.

"I'm actually not in the mood for hunting, but you can go if you want." I told him.

"Thanks Rose!" He ran off after Edward and Bella.

"So, how are you going to do this?" Esme asked Jasper and Alice.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"How are you going to get through this?" Esme asked again.

"I don't know. But hopefully it will keep away all of the idiot humans…"

"Or maybe not…" I pointed out. Alice glared at me.

"Alice, trust me, it will keep them away," Jasper reassured her, "and if not I can just throw some random feelings toward them to keep them away."

Carlisle frowned, "You guys can't be playing around with peoples emotions so much, it can make some people suspicious…"

"So, we are going to have the best wedding in the whole world!" Alice jumped up and down, ignoring Carlisle.

"Didn't you say that about your last wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Rose, think about it, this time you're going to help me plan it so it will be perfect. But I'll only let you plan it if you let Bella be the maid of honor…"

"Seriously? You would let me help?" I almost screamed.

"Of course!"

"I love you, Alice! You're the bestest sister I could ever ask for!" I gave her a hug.

"Oh, I know." She laughed. Then she went to sit on Jasper's lap.

"So what do you want the colors to be?" She asked her eyes excited.

"Umm… I think maybe we should get through the proposal and see how people react before we pick the colors." Carlisle interjected.

"Fine, ruin the fun…" Alice pouted. Esme got up and walked to the garage, why? I have no clue.

"Thanks," Jasper mouthed to Carlisle who shrugged.

"I'm going to work on the garden, do you guys want to help?" Esme asked from the garage. Ugh not again. I mean I love flowers but I've helped every day of the week for the past two weeks!

"I actually think I'm going to go online…" I said walking to get my laptop from the corner where it was charging.

"I'll help I guess." Alice said dancing to the garden.

"Crap!" Carlisle whispered.

"Whoa, you said a bad word, daddy!" Jasper teased.

"I have to go to the hospital…" Carlisle complained, "The one time I get to spend time with my family…"

"It's ok, none of us are really doing anything together anyway…"

**APOV**

"Alice, I need your ring." Jasper whispered to me at our lockers.

"Ok," I had worn it for that very reason, I handed it to him, "Here you go."

Ok, we're walking into the lunch room.

"Remember the breadstick…" Edward mumbled to me.

"Oh I completely forgot about it." I answered sarcastically. Emmett laughed and Jasper sent him a shut up look.

"Gosh, when did you get so… cranky?" Emmett asked.

"Em, shut up!" Rosalie begged.

"Some wife you are…" Emmett faked pouted.

We got to the table and I pretended to look out the window as Jasper put my ring on the breadstick. I turned back around. And picked it up as to take a bite, the ring fell off and into my lap, I gasped, this was so much fun!

"Mary Alice Brandon, I love you, I have always loved you, I will always love you. Will you marry me?" Jasper asked taking the ring from me.

"Oh my God! YES!" I screamed. Tee hee, lots of girls were glaring at me.

"Thank you." Jasper said simply giving me a kiss.

I looked over to Bella and she started talking about planning a wedding, again, there was something going on with her. Maybe I just finally wore off on her after so many years.

"Umm… uhh…" A guy came over and started talking to me.

"Yes?"

"I was uhh… wondering if you want to go out with me." He mumbled.

"Oh, sorry, but I'm engaged." I said showing him my hand.

**EPOV**

I hate Jasper and Alice. Because they had to go get engaged. Now the girl that was stalking Jasper is stalking ME! The girl's name is Beatrice or something idiotic.

"Is she ever going to go away?" Bella asked at vampire speed.

"From what's in her mind, I don't think so."

"She's really on my nerves." Bella continued.

"You really DON'T want to know what she's thinking."

"I'll take your word for it…" She lifted her shield so I could hear her thoughts, _"Ugh I want to kill her, she thinks you'll just break up with me to be with her, idiot. WAIT! ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME? PLEASE DON'T EDWARD I LOVE YOU!"_

I snorted, "You seriously think I'd break up with you. What happened when I thought you were dead?"

"You went to Italy and asked the Volturi to kill you. But are you sure that wasn't just guilt?" Her voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Bella," I stopped walking, "Do you really think that I would do that for guilt? Do you think I would be here with you right now if I just did it because I felt GUILTY?"

"No, but you could change your mind…"

"Bella, we've been together a little over a century. Nothing is going to make me leave you!"

"…Ok… I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." I gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Beatrice walked up to me, and slapped me, WHAT THE HECK? "How could you cheat on me with… her?"

"If you haven't noticed, Edward was NEVER with YOU! He's been with me and you should probably get out of here… or do you want something bad to happen to your… cough, cough, fake, cough cough, beautiful purse?" Bella asked.

"Did you just call my purse fake?" Beatrice screamed.

"Wow… another Alice…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, actually I did. So get you're freaking hands off my boyfriend!" Bella shoved her. Beatrice fell against the lockers.

"Bella, be nice." I whispered at vampire speed.

"So, stay away from my boyfriend, from me, from my FAMILY. Then maybe we will have no other problems." Bella smiled Alice's smile when she wants to kill you.

"Crap, principal just saw you!" I whispered again at vampire speed.

"What should I say?" She asked worried.

"Uh…"

"Miss Swan, do we have a problem?" The principal interrupted me.

"No we don't." Bella said flashing a beautiful smile.

"Then why did I just see you shove Miss Deuted **(AN: Pronounced "Doy-ted", I mixed two of my favorite people in the world's last names LOVE YOU JAIME AND KATIE EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T READ THIS!)**

Bella was holding in a laugh she lifted her shield again, _"Wow, stupid name…"_

"I pushed her because she slapped my boyfriend for giving me a hug. She said that if I spent anymore time with him… that she would… hurt me…" Bella broke down in dry tears and hid her head in my chest. Alice would approve of her acting skills…

"Is that true Miss. Deuted?" The principal asked.

"OF COURSE NOT! I would never do such a thing! How can you believe her? They've only been at this school for 2 weeks!" Beatrice screamed.

"I guess I'll just have to call both of your parents." The principal said, "Come with me."

"Ok," I said taking Bella's hand as we walked to the principal's office. Lucky for us, Carlisle wouldn't care!

"Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen, what is your home phone number?"

"We don't have a home phone, we all have our cell phones." I answered.

"Ok, then what number do I call?"

"Our dad," Bella said telling him the number, "Carlisle Cullen."

_"When was the last time that name was used, like 500 years ago?"_ Beatrice thought.

Bella saw me tense up, she lifted her shield, _"Edward, stay calm, please, don't freak out now, freak out when there are a bunch of mountain lions around so you can eat them…"_

"Hello?" I heard Carlisle's voice.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, this is the principal at Forks High School."

"What did Emmett and Rosalie do now?" Carlisle asked.

"Ummm… actually it's about Bella and Edward…" The principal corrected.

"You can't be serious!" Carlisle was cracking up.

"You talk to him." The principal mouthed.

"Uhh… Dad?" I asked.

"Oh, crap, he wasn't kidding."

"Yeah, Bella kind of got mad at this one girl because she slapped me for giving Bella a hug and so Bella shoved her and the girl hit the lockers… and yeah." I explained.

"Can I talk to Bella?"

"Yeah?" Bella asked when I handed her the phone.

"He's not mad at you." I whispered to her.

"Bella, please…" Carlisle begged.

"I know, I know." Bella interrupted.

"No cell phone for a month."

"I'm 118 years old!" Bella said at vampire speed, then normally, "Ok, fine."

"Bye, Bella, and tell Edward that I stole his Aston Martin because my car wouldn't start." Carlisle hung up. I was getting furious.

"Did he just say an Aston Martin?" The principal asked.

"He stole my car?" I screamed.

"Edward! CALM DOWN!" Bella tried to calm me. She lifted her shield and starting singing my favorite songs in her head. It helped, a little.

"I hate him!"

"You know what Esme's going to do to you if she hears that you want to kill your dad." She warned.

"I know, BUT HE STOLE MY CAR!" I complained.

"You have your Volvo." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but he stole my FAVORITE CAR!"

"God, when did you turn into Jazz. I mean he freaks out over his bike all the time…"

"Ok you guys can leave. Or you'll be late to your next class. I'll call your parents for you Miss Deuted." The principal opened the door for us.

"Bye!" Bella waved.

"You're happy." I noted.

"I thought we would never get out of there." She told me.

"Wow," Nessie said when she met us at our lockers, "How embarrassing. My parents get sent to the principals office to call my grandpa because my mom pushed a girl because she slapped my dad because he kissed my mom."

"Renesmee," I growled, "Please be quiet!"

"I'm not THAT loud." She protested.

"Renesmee, listen to your father." Bella whispered to her.

"Fine, Jake's picking me up again."

"No, he's not, he brought you to school at the end of biology and I told you to be on time." I told her.

She sighed and touched Bella's arm so we could both see a re-play of this morning. She overslept and Jake didn't want to wake her up so he just waited for her to wake up.

"I'm still not letting you go down to La Push." Bella's phone vibrated.

"Ugh…" She groaned.

"What?" I asked suddenly worried. She handed me her phone.

**Jacob: **Bells, tell ur bloodsucker that he ruins all of the fun and he should get a new hobby

**Bella:** Jacob, it's "Bella's Bloodsucker"

**Jacob:** Oh… well udo ruin all if the fun, I guess im coming ovr 2nite cuz ur being an overprotective dad

**Bella: **What if I get Rose to attack u?

**Jacob:** 2bad, im still coming


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sad I don't own Twilight and I'm hungry and just too lazy to get off my butt to get food. And we just finished a book in my English class and I had to learn 50 vocab words for a test I have tomorrow, but, of course, there are only 20 of them on the test, he just doesn't tell us which ones!**

**Also sorry I was going to post this like, Tuesday but my computer turned into a butt and it wouldn't let me save and I lost EVERYTHING! And now after a certain amount of time the computer turns to an idiot and won't let me save.**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe Beatrice is actually following us to our house. What a stalker!" I complained.

"Bella, calm down." Jasper said, his hands were balled into tight fists.

"Oh, sorry Jasper."

"Anyone want to go hunting?" Emmett asked.

"You can't go hunting if the human is going to be around!" Rosalie reminded him.

"And we come back to the humans are idiots idea." Alice groaned.

"Renesmee please stop texting Jacob about how I'm the worst dad ever." Edward asked.

"It's a free country, I'm allowed to state my opinion." She responded and she went back to texting Jacob.

Edward growled and Nessie put her phone into her backpack and sat quietly.

"Edward."

"Sorry for over-reacting, Nessie." Edward sighed.

"It's ok, Dad." Just then we pulled up our long driveway and Edward parked it right in front of the porch. He got out and came to my side to open my door for me.

"Oh, good you're home." Esme opened the front door.

"I had a great day, thanks for asking Mom. How was your day?" Alice muttered sarcastically. Esme just laughed.

"I need help going to buy flowers for the garden." We all groaned, we loved the garden, just hated the work that was put in to make it.

"I don't think I can go… umm… homework…" Alice stopped in the middle of her excuse and Edward's face turned furious.

"ALICE! NO!" He screamed. Jasper flinched and I tried to calm Edward down.

"Don't you dare do anything to stop me!" Alice answered with just as much force, just much quieter.

"I'm going to tell her." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare do that." Alice smiled her angelic smile. God, I hate that smile. It's so evil and it actually makes her look like a vampire.

I thought through everything that had happened recently. School, Sam died, it was September, we had gone shopping two weeks ago so she wouldn't take me shopping yet… OH CRAP IT'S SEPTEMBER!

"HECK NO!" I screamed. Jasper flinched again.

"Come on, Bella. Please?" She begged.

"NO! The last one was horrible, that one guy followed me around EVERYWHERE!"

"I wasn't going to throw a party for YOU!" She complained, "You are still really slow!"

"Umm… then for who?" No one else's birthday was in September, except for Nessie but she always went to Europe with Jake for her birthday

"Nessie, your daughter, ring a bell?" Alice asked.

"Yeah but isn't she going to Europe with Jake?" I was so confused.

"No, it's her 100th birthday. If she even thinks about leaving I will tie her up and lock her in a cage until her birthday." Alice said the last part loudly so Nessie would get the point that there was no place to hide. Hmmm… I wonder if there IS a place that someone can hide from a physic vampire. Probably not.

"Bella, I know you're going to try to hide." Alice informed me. **(AN: Hehe my English teacher says informed is a good word to use it makes you sound professional… wow)**

"I need to go hunting," Jasper said suddenly, "When is the girl leaving."

"Lemme check…" Alice looked into the future, "Umm… like 11… at night."

"Emmett wanna drive out with me so we can go and not get caught by humans?" Jasper asked getting his keys.

"Sure! Let's go somewhere with grizzlys!"

"See you in the morning." Edward closed the front door once we heard the car start.

"Well, I have to plan a party, so sorry Esme." Alice danced up to her room and I could hear her dialing numbers on her phone.

"Rose, Bella, Edward?" Esme begged.

"I'll help." Rose volunteered.

"We'll be back in a few hours, we're taking Carlisle's car." Esme called.

"What are we going to do about the umm… stalker?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's just act normal." Edward suggested.

"Let's watch some TV." I walked over, sat on Edward's lap and turned on a random channel. Cartoons… yay? Emmett was probably the last one to watch.

Edward laughed, "Why don't we watch something else maybe?"

"Ok." I said I turned it to sports and Edward's eyes immediately lit up but then he looked at me, "If you want to watch it you can."

"Thank you, love."

"So, when's Jake coming over?" I asked after a few minutes.

"About an hour, why?"

"Because he's my best friend and also I think Renesmee needs to go hunting and he's the only person she'll go hunting with."

"So, do you want to do homework?" Edward asked, I groaned. Homework was so boring even when I could do it in 2 minutes at the most.

"You won't be able to do it at vampire speed though." Edward motioned toward the window.

"Which makes it that much worse." I complained, Edward laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do it the human way."

"Eww… can't we go to our room and hide so she won't see us do it fast?" I begged.

"No, she'll climb the tree next to your room so she can see inside!" Alice screamed from her room, ugh stupid, stalker human.

"Can we at least go buy food for Jake? I mean he has NOTHING to eat and you know that he only puts up with hunting for Ness." I asked.

"I guess. We'll just do our homework when we "wake up". We're going to have to fake sleep."

"Even worse."

Edward walked out front and opened the door for me then he walked to his side, at human speed which was SO slow, and got in.

"I would think your patience would have gotten better after all this time, but it's gotten worse." Edward chuckled, I pouted.

"It's not my fault I just naturally don't like waiting." I protested.

"Yeah, blame it on Renee` and Char-" Edward stopped in the middle of his sentence. He knows how sad it is when he brings up my parents. I hid my face in his chest.

"I miss them so much." I cried tearlessly.

"I'm sorry for bringing them up."

"It's ok. It's just I only got to see Renee` once after I was turned." I cried some more.

"Are you sure you want to go to the store?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course, I'm sure, we wouldn't want Jake to starve." I said pulling myself together.

We walked in and got some chips, pasta, ice cream, and all of the crap that Jake likes. I was pretty much holding my breath the whole time. The smell of food is sickening.

We paid and walked to the car.

"Bella, breathe, please."

"Ok, I'm breathing." I said and then held my breathe again.

"Bella,"

"I'm sorry but it is disgusting!" I complained

"I know it is," Edward agreed. We got home and Jake was there.

"Thanks!" Jacob ran to help us get the food out of the car. As we were walking in, I saw the girl again.

"Jake, you know we have a stalker, right?" I asked as soon as the human couldn't hear.

"Yeah, yeah. Alice and Blondie told me about it. When she leaves me and Nessie are going hunting. Blah, blah, blah!" He shoved food in his mouth.

"Be polite, Jake!" Renesmee giggled.

"I haven't eaten all day, I'm allowed to eat how I want!"

"So what did you do today?" Edward asked.

"Nothing much, hey where are Emmett and Jasper? I was going to watch the game with them."

"They went hunting, they'll be back in the morning, you can watch it now though." I told him, he picked up the bags of food and moved in front of the TV.

"Ok, Bella, now we seriously have to do our homework."

Edward gave me a crooked smile, my favorite. Ugh, stupid mind-reading, vampire that has a dazzling smile.

"Even though you don't have your shield lifted, I can tell what you're thinking." He warned playfully.

"Ok, biology homework, fun!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Want me to do it for you?" He asked.

"It's ok."

"Bella, love, I'll do it for you if you want. I mean you already know it."

"Fine." Edward took the paper from me and filled in both of them.

"BELLAAAAA!!!!!" I heard Alice scream.

"Ugh, Alice, what?" I asked at normal volume.

"I need your help!" She screamed again. When you live in a house of vampires, you can whisper and we'll all hear you! She seriously should know by now NOT to scream.

I looked over to Edward, "Its ok, she's not going to play Barbie with you or anything horrible. You might actually like what she is suggesting." Edward told me.

I ran upstairs, "Yeah, Alice?"

"Ok, if you want to, I won't throw you a party this year-" She started.

"REALLY?" I hugged her and started jumping up and down. God, she's really rubbing off on me.

"ONLY! If you help me with Nessie's party." She finished.

"Ugh, anything but that!" I complained. I hate planning parties. With Alice, every last detail had to be perfect, it a napkin is folded a wrong way she freaks out and it's no fun.

"Umm… I don't know, how many would you be inviting to my party if I had one?" I asked nervously, last school we went to she invited EVERYONE in the school. Even the people we hadn't even met. Alice went overboard, way too often.

"I don't know, whole school, again, I guess." She said absently looking through a phone book.

"Ok, then I'll help you with Nessie's."

"Ok." Alice said.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked, disappointed, maybe she could've acted a little bit happy that I had FINALLY given in.

"I'm a physic; I knew you would say yes from the beginning." She pointed out.

"Oh, right…"

"Nice, Bella." And she went on talking about picking out cakes and the guest list and the invitations and the presents we would get her and all of the stuff I really didn't care about.

"AHHH!" I heard a scream and ran downstairs. It was Edward. He was trying to act freaked out that Beatrice's face was pressed up to our kitchen window.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I said trying to sound worried, though I knew everything was fine.

"Nothing, just Beatrice was sitting with her face against the window and it freaked me out for a second." He answered simply.

"Ok, if that was it…" I gave him a kiss.

"Guys, I need more help on the garden, Rosalie got mad because of who knows what and I still have more than half of the garden to do." Esme peeked her head in the house.

"I guess I'll help." I said.

"Then I will too." Edward said taking my hand.

**I know it's kind of a bad chapter but the next one will be the party and so that will be cool. And also just because they aren't celebrating Bella's birthday doesn't mean Edward won't get her a present! REVIEW SAYING WHAT YOU THINK EDWARD SHOULD GET BELLA!!!! **

**-Carly =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I SURVIVED THE WEEK! And I got the Twilight DVD! I stayed up till 4am-5am (something like that) watching it! I HAD SO MUCH FUN!!! THANKS ANASTASIA, ALYSSA, OLIVIA, GABBY AND TOMMY! Frizwizz you got the thingy right from Chapter 12! (wow I thought it was like, more than 2 chapters ago!) **

**GOOD NEWS: I got my laptop back, still has the virus but it's not that bad, I can live with it if I make a great effort. THANKS CORY!!!!!!**

**Ok, 4 more reviews till 100, I mean we can totally get over 100 so c'mon people REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'm not going to post the next chapter until we have 115! **

**Anyway here is the longest chapter that I will probably EVER write…. Chapter 15! (Alyssa, Anastasia and Brooke- thanks for your help, with EVERYTHING! The story wouldn't be up if it wasn't for you!)**

**APOV**

Ok, balloons, food, presents, music, outfits… OH CRAP WE DON'T HAVE OUTFITS AND THE PARTY IS IN 2 DAYS! I have to go shopping!

"Alice, relax, you'll get the outfits later, it's 2am, most places aren't even open." Edward sighed. He and Bella were helping me with party stuff, well not really helping. Mostly just sitting there telling me to change things.

"I don't like this hot pink," Bella whined.

"Oh, shut up you don't like pink AT ALL!" I pointed out. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fine!" Bella stormed out of the house and ran towards the cottage. Edward glared at me and followed her.

"JAZZ!" I screamed, even though I didn't need to. He was at my side in a minute.

"Yes?"

"I need help picking out outfits for Nessie's party." I said pointing to a magazine lying out.

"Why don't you just go online?" He asked.

"You are brilliant. I love you!" I said giving him a kiss and grabbing our laptop to start searching.

"I like that pink dress for you." Jasper commented over my shoulder.

"I like it too." I added it to my cart and moved onto Nessie, Rosalie, Esme, and Bella's dresses and ordered. It would arrive in 24 hours. Ugh too long!!

"Alice, calm down!" Jasper pulled me onto his lap. I was calmed immediately by his touch, "You still have two days and everything is done. You just have to get the outfits."

"I'm only picking outfits for the girls. I don't have the patience to drag you, Edward, Carlisle, AND Emmett through the mall." I told him.

"I'll make sure Emmett doesn't dress up in a gorilla suit, though that was hilarious…" Jasper chuckled at the memory.

"Let's go hunt." I hopped up and grabbed Jasper's hand and we ran outside.

**JPOV**

It's the day of the party and Alice is well… stressed. The dresses arrived today, a day late. Rosalie is doing Bella and Nessie's make-up while Alice just keeps running around getting faster and faster.

"Whoa!" I said stopping her, "Aren't you going to do your make-up?"

"OH CRAP!!!" She screamed and ran upstairs and was down in a minute with all her make-up on.

"So when will everyone be here?" I asked.

"Half an hour or so." She responded absently changing the way the food was set out.

"Alice, calm down, this is the best party you've ever thrown! Everyone is going to have a blast."

She blanked out for a second and then screamed, "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT ONE MORE SECOND-" She didn't finish her threat.

"Ok, I was just kidding, gosh shorty." He joked.

"Emmett, now's not a good time to try to tease Alice." I warned.

"Whatever." I could tell he was going to keep teasing her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I walked upstairs to where Edward was reading.

"Whatcha reading?" I tried to sound annoying.

It worked, "A book," He said holding it up, irritation clear in his emotions.

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm reading it."

"But I'll only take a second!"

"No, I want to finish it."

"NO FIGHTING!" Esme screamed.

"Yes, mom." We both said and I walked out.

"Where's Alice?" Emmett whispered.

"I don't know."

"Will she kill me if-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"You ruin the fun." Emmett sulked.

The doorbell rang. I heard Rosalie start swearing words I haven't even heard of.

"What did you say?" Carlisle asked clearly upset.

"Nothing, sorry dad."

The doorbell rang again and Alice danced to get it.

"Jazz, music?" She asked and I went to turn it on. Rosalie and Emmett walked down and all of a sudden every human in the room' mouth dropped.

Carlisle and Esme walked down and stayed in the kitchen mostly. Edward and Bella walked down after a while followed by Nessie and Jacob.

A lot of guys walked up to Nessie to tell her she looked hot. I saw Jacob's hand start to tremble until Nessie took it and it stopped altogether.

"Jake, don't let it get to you." I heard Bella whisper to him.

"Yeah, seriously, I mean I don't freak out every time a guy looks at Rose. Just every other time." Emmett laughed.

"Now you know how I feel when Bella was human." Edward joked, Jacob punched his arm.

Suddenly, I heard a group of kids upstairs. Oh, crap! Alice's emotions turned furious as we heard lots of ripping from her closet.

Alice ran as fast as she could while still looking human up to our room.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU FREAKING THINK YOUR DOING?!?!" She screamed so loud the whole house fell silent.

"We wanted to see the house." One of the girls answered.

"DID WE EVEN GIVE YOU FREAKING PERMISSION TO FREAKING COME UP HERE?" I haven't heard Alice THIS mad in over a century!

"… no…" Another girl muttered.

"SO WHY THE HECK WERE YOU GOING THROUGH MY CLOSET AND RIPPING MY CLOTHES?" She accused. I heard Carlisle coming up, thank God.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked slightly irritated.

"THEY JUST RIPPED HALF OF MY CLOSET!"

"Alice-"

"CARLISLE! DON'T YOU DARE!"

'What were you going to do?" I whispered.

"Cancel the party…"

"CARLISLE!" Alice screamed again.

"I'm not going to do it anymore." He answered calmly.

The girls came out of the closet and saw my collection of human memories.

"What's this?" One said taking my uniform.

"Don't touch that!" I growled.

"Someone's a little overprotective over a little, old, ratty thing." She muttered under her breath.

"Jazz…" Alice whispered, obviously seeing what I was about to do.

"I'm not going to…" I assured her.

The other grabbed the uniform and Carlisle grabbed my arms behind my back as Alice took my uniform and put it back.

"Wow… you're weird, and I used to think you were hot." The girl said and she chose in a split-second- too fast for Alice to see- to grab my uniform again and ripped it. Then they ran out of the room.

I vaguely remember Emmett, Edward, and Jacob coming up to hold me back. I swear if I could right now, those two girls would die the most painful and the slowest death in the entire world.

"Jasper?" Alice felt sad, angry, and guilty.

"Alice, it's not your fault." I managed to say.

"Yes, it is!" She insisted.

"Don't be stupid!"

"I did it. Ok?"

"No, you didn't!"

"Jasper, seriously, look me in the eye and say that I had nothing to do with it." I did exactly as she said, "But if I had seen it then it wouldn't be ripped…"

"It's not your fault!"

"That's where you're wrong." She started crying tearless sobs. Emmett, Edward, and Jacob ran for the door. If Alice started crying, they did NOT want to be by me.

"Alice, honey, it's not your fault." I said, softer now.

"Jasper, just stop telling me that. It's entirely my fault."

I gave her a hug, "No, Alice, what if you weren't physic, that would've happened."

"Yes, but I am physic, so I should've been able to stop it."

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, do you think for a second I would EVER blame you?" I questioned.

"No but…"

"No buts," I said looking into her eyes, "I would never blame you."

"You should." She looked miserable, but she took my hand and tried to put a smile back on her face, "Let's go back to the party."

"I'll make sure no one else comes upstairs." Carlisle assured us.

"Thanks… dad." Alice and I walked back downstairs. Bella ran up to us.

"Alice, tomorrow you can drag me around and take me shopping, I promise."

"Really? Thanks Bells!" She gave Bella a huge hug and started jumping up and down, looking more liker her normal self.

"Thanks." I mouthed to Bella who nodded.

**Emmett POV**

Hmm… what can I do to bug Alice? I KNOW!

"Hey," I walked up to two girls.

They just stand there like idiots.

"I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?" I asked.

"Sure, yeah, anything for you." One girl said instantly. This was going to be too easy.

"Ok, I need you to go upstairs and go into the first door on your left. On the far wall will be double doors, open them and start ripping everything in sight." I whispered low enough so no one in my family could hear.

"Ok…" The other answered as they ran upstairs.

"What did you do?" Rose asked.

"I'm playing a trick on Alice."

"Em, seriously, do you think NOW is a good time for that?"

I thought for a bit, "Yeah, I do." Rosalie rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"I think we need more food." We heard Esme mutter to herself.

"Do you want help?" I asked. Her mouth dropped.

"You're actually asking if you can help?"

"Yeah, it's a miracle, let's get over it."

"Ok, can you get out some more food from the refrigerator?"

"Sure," I said opening it, "That is disgusting, why do humans like this crap?"

"Could you be any louder, we can't hear you." Rosalie replied sarcastically.

I heard Alice scream.

"Emmett, what on Earth did you do?" Esme accused.

"How do you know I did it?" I asked.

"I wasn't born a decade ago!" She pointed out.

"Yeah, you were born two centuries." I snorted.

"Like you're any younger."

"How about like 3 or 4 decades younger!"

"Just go and help Alice!" Esme sighed, "What are we going to do with him?" She asked Rose who just giggled.

**BPOV**

"Do you like your party?" I asked Nessie.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" All of a sudden a slow song came on and Edward was right next to me.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes." I said taking his hands. We danced around for a bit and ended up outside.

"Bella, love, I have something to give you." Edward admitted.

I groaned, "Not another car!"

"You know me too well," He said smiling my favorite crooked smile and handing me the keys **(AN: No, not going to find a car, my cousin is sleeping and so I can't ask him for one, he's a car genius, so… uhh… sorry, no car picture.)**, "But there's something else."

"What is it?" I asked suddenly anxious.

"I'll just get it for you later."

"No, I want it now!" I complained.

"Ok, here." Edward held out a jewelry box.

I opened it up and inside was a pair of diamond earrings with a locket with the picture of me, Edward, and Nessie on one side, and one of me, Charlie, and Renee from when I was little on the other side.

"My god, it's beautiful!" I whispered wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm glad you like it, Edward chuckled.

"This is my favorite present in the world. I love it!" I gave him a kiss.

"So, I have Nessie's present with the letter from Renee all ready for her." Edward said.

"Let's go and give it to her."

"Mo-Bella! Edward! I can't find Jake!" Nessie told us when she saw us.

"It's ok, I can hear his thoughts and he's getting attacked by girls by the front door." Edward responded.

"Thanks!" Renesmee said running towards the door.

"So how does Nessie like the party?" Carlisle asked.

"She loves it."

"Have you given her Renee's present yet?' He asked.

"Not yet, she just had to go save Jacob from a group of girls that were attacking him." Edward laughed. Just then Nessie walked up to us with Jake.

"I'm not leaving you alone again!" She whispered to Jake.

"We have something to give you, Renesmee." I told her.

"What is it?"

"Here." Edward handed her the box that held the necklace that my mom used to wear everyday. Along with the note that my mom had written for her. I had gotten one too, it was in my nightstand right now.

She opened it and gasped, "Th-this is the-"

"Yes, that's your grandmother's necklace." I finished for her.

"How did you?" She asked pointing to the note.

"Renee wrote it for you and sent it to us before she died"

"Can I read it right now?"

"Of course!" I answered and read over her shoulder.

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen,_

_I'm never going to meet you, my own granddaughter, but I wanted to give you this. It doesn't matter that I never met you, I will always love you. Your mom has sent me picture of you and you were the cutest little kid. I know you're not little anymore but you looked exactly like both of your parents. I just got a recent picture today. You still look like your parents. You have your fathers hair color and your mothers eyes and curls. I wish I could meet you but, the doctors say I'm dying and I won't be able to live for much loner. Nessie, just know that I love you and your mom and dad, and that I wish I could've met you, but I guess that just wasn't meant to be. Tell your mom that I miss her, ok? With this letter is something for you, it's a necklace, I wore it everyday when your mom was little. Ask her if she remembers it, for me it brings back great memories… I hope you enjoy wearing it. I begged your grandpa to buy it for me when I had Bella. So you'll have a little bit of both your grandparents it in. Happy birthday Nessie!_

_Love,_

_Grandma Renee_

By the time I was done reading it, I was a mess. A tearless mess. Nessie was crying too, but with real tears.

"It's ok, it's ok." Edward repeated over and over, bringing us both in for a hug.

"This is beautiful." She said looking at the necklace again.

"Here, I'll put it on you." As I clasped it around her neck. All of the kids were staring at us trying to figure out what was happening.

"Thanks." Nessie whispered before she walked over to Jacob again.

"You ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I think." I whispered.

"Ok, let's give Nessie the rest of her birthday presents." Alice sang and Jasper put a big box in front of her.

"Open it!" Emmett begged. We all laughed.

"It's a radio!" Edward and I started cracking up.

"What the heck?" She asked at vampire speed.

"I'll tell you later." I promised at the same speed. She shrugged as to say whatever.

"Here's the present from Jazz and I." Alice shoved a box at Nessie.

"Ugh… another shopping day with Alice. Love, Alice. A way to get out of shopping. Love, Jazz." Nessie laughed.

"Here's the one from me, Ness." Rosalie put a shiny green wrapped present down.

"A laptop?" Someone screamed. I totally forgot they were there.

"Well, they are rich." I held in a laugh, they had no idea.

"WILL YOU GIVE IT TO ME??!??!??!" Someone screamed. Rosalie glared at them and they stopped.

"Thanks Rose!" Nessie gave her a hug. Emmett broke her other one while moving the box of her stuff in a few weeks ago and we haven't had the time to replace it.

"So, Jacob, what did you get me? It better not be what you got me last year?" She teased.

"Which was?"

"He took me to dinner." She made a disgusted face.

"And?"

"Uh… I got sick." She lied noticing what she had said before.

"Oh my freaking God!" She screamed when she saw the tickets.

"What?" I asked.

"JAKE! YOU'RE TAKING ME TO A TAYLOR SWIFT CONCERT?!?!" She screamed. **(AN: I love Taylor Swift, had to put her in)**

"Yeah."

"CAN I COME?!?" Alice screamed.

"No…"

"Idiot." She pouted.

"You would think she saw that coming…" Edward muttered. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok just keep dancing, and we'll get the cake ready." Esme told everyone.

"I'LL HELP!" Alice sang again. Jasper followed after her.

Renesmee touched my arm, she was asking if she had to eat the cake.

"Yes."

"But,"

"No."

"Don't you dare." Edward almost snarled. Wow, he's never gotten that mad.

"Fine." She ran to where everyone was dancing.

"Wow this family is really weird." This kid named Luke whispered to his friends. **(AN: 4****th**** chapter)**

Nessie heard that, "What did you say?" She asked.

"Your family is kind of weird." He mumbled.

"Jerk."

"I'm just saying you don't treat your parents like parents, you treat them like friends. You treat your SIBLINGS like parents." He pointed out.

"And?" She questioned.

"I don't know it's weird."

"Whatever."

"CAKE TIME!" I heard Emmett scream.

"Let's go." I said with fake enthusiasm and Edward laughed.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I heard Rosalie scream.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Eating the cake." Edward laughed again.

"Wow… It's a sad thing to call him my brother." Jasper muttered.

"Hey, I heard that 'Jazzy'" Emmett teased.

"Shut up!" Jasper slapped Emmett.

"Boys!" Esme yelled, "We have company."

"Yeah, you can kill each other later." Carlisle added sarcastically.

"Really?" Emmett asked his eyes getting wide.

"HECK NO!" Alice slapped him.

"Nobody likes me, everybody hates me, guess I'll go eat worms!" Emmett sang.

"Oh god, not this song again." Nessie hid her face.

"LONG, THIN, SLIMY ONES! SHORT, FAT, JUICY ONES! ITZY BITZY FUZZY WUZZY WORMS!" He went on singing. **(AN: I seriously sang this song when Brooke and Alyssa left me and it made me feel like no one liked me.)**

Rosalie glared at him and he stopped.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He sighed.

"You said you wouldn't sing that song again!"

"Yeah, but it's cool, and it fit perfectly with the moment!"

"Wow…"

**Jacob POV**

That party was huge, now everyone is leaving.

"Bye! Thanks for coming!" Nessie is saying to everyone over and over.

There's only a few people left now. Some idiots that are flirting with Carlisle. Who the heck would ever do that? He's like a dad to me now, did I just call a bloodsucker my dad? God, that's disgusting. I saw Edward smile. HEY I NEVER THOUGHT THAT!

"Sure you didn't Jake."

All of a sudden there was a new smell. Another vampire.

**EPOV**

I smelled a new smell. Everyone else in my family did too. Another vampire, just like Jacob had thought. But the smell was familiar to me. But who was it?

I saw a flash of brown hair, I know who it is. Bella looked at me with fear in her eyes. She knows who it is too.

**Got major writer's block like every 5 minutes but I wanted to make this really long so here it is. Wow, took me long enough. Remember not updating until I have 115 reviews so if you want to know who it is REVIEW!**

**Review who you think it is (NO TELLING ALYSSA!) it's pretty easy.**

**The dresses are on my profile.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight or the worm song which really makes me SAD! **

**Sorry this took me so long cuz I've had play practice every day, religious school, homework, and I also had a major writers block… again.**

**You know what's kinda creepy. The one day I DON'T have homework I get all my reviews. I told you guys I would update so I am. Hehe, and I played A LOT of pranks on people for April Fool's day hehe, my teacher now hates me.**

**ALSO CHECK OUT ALICE CULLEN629 's STORY ITS FREAKING AWESOME!!! =)**

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 16! THE ONE EVERYONE'S BEEN WAITING FOR!!**

**BPOV**

What the heck!?! How? What? Why? Ugh, this is so confusing!

"Jess?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes!" She giggled.

"It's really you?" I questioned my sanity for a few moments.

"Yes!" She giggled again.

I looked around to see the faces of my family. Carlisle and Esme were just looking a little confused and surprised. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were all half way in a crouch. Alice looked zoned out, it better be a vision without Jessica in it! Then I looked at Renesmee and Jacob, they looked so confused it took all of my strength not to burst out laughing, I saw Jasper crack a smile when he felt my emotion.

"I know what you're here for and it won't happen." Edward said coolly in reply to her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in an innocent voice, much too innocent for my liking, "I just wanted to see my old best friends!"

"Ok, ummm… cool?" I responded.

"I hope you don't mind my coming. I was in the area and thought it would be nice to drop by." She smiled sweetly.

"No, we don't mind at all." Esme said.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"We were just cleaning up from a birthday party. Do you want to help?" Alice asked not sounding like her perky self.

"Sure, it sucks that I missed it, you always throw great parties, Alice." She sighed.

"Thanks."

"Who's party was it?"

"Mine." Nessie said as she clung to Jake.

"Who are you? I haven't met you before." Jess asked curiously.

Nessie looked at Edward who nodded to her, "I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Edward and Bella are my parents."

"Awww, how sweet, you ad-"

"No, she's our biological daughter." Edward interrupted still glaring. I eyed Jasper until he gave Edward calm waves.

"Oh, that's umm… interesting…" Jessica commented.

Emmett laughed, "Only Edward would have-"

"Hey, Emmett, remember that one bet we made that I won!" I hinted, interrupting Emmett. (**AN: The bet from **_**Breaking Dawn**_**)**

"Oh, yeah, right!" He remembered. I saw Edward shake his head.

"I'll get a room set up for you." Esme said to Jessica and she ran upstairs being followed by Alice.

"Ok, thanks, I'm going to go take a shower. Then I guess I'll read a little. See you in the morning!" Jessica followed Esme and Alice.

"Rose and I are gonna go to bed." Emmett walked upstairs.

"Night!" Rosalie said as she followed him.

"Let's go hunting, Jazz." Alice walked downstairs.

"Ok," He said.

"We have school later, so come back in a few hours!" Edward reminded them.

"Don't trust Jessica!" Alice mouthed to us.

"I have to go to the hospital." Carlisle walked to his car, "See you after school!"

"I'm going to go to your cottage to watch Nessie. Jacob's out running around with his pack." Esme ran outside.

"Great, we're here with Jessica. Seems like she's scaring everyone off." I mouthed to Edward. He laughed silently and nodded.

"Soo…." Edward gave me a kiss and we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We didn't care.

"Ahem." She said trying to break us apart.

"What?" I exploded on her.

"I was wondering if I could have a tour of the house."

"Ok? This is the kitchen." I said slightly irritated. All of a sudden I heard Renesmee cry. "I'm going to check that out, you finish the tour." I told Edward and I gave him one last kiss before I ran to where Nessie was.

**Jessica POV**

Ok block my thoughts, block my thoughts.

"This is our living room." Edward was obviously bored.

"What's this?" I asked walking into the garage.

"Our garage?"

"Can I try out one of the cars?" I asked.

"Umm… sure." He answered absently.

I chose the Volvo, "Ok, get in." I told him.

"I have to wait for Bella." He protested.

"C'mon, we'll be back before she even knows we're gone!"

"No, I'm going to go wait for her."

"Get in now!" I glared at him and he suddenly did so as if he was in a… trance or something. Weird.

"Say you love me." I ordered with a huge smile on my face.

"Why the heck would I do that?!?" He screamed.

"No reason." I shrugged and blew it off like it was nothing, but he would be saying that very soon.

**EPOV**

I couldn't figure out what was wrong with Jessica. I know not to trust her from when she was "friends" with Bella but right now I can't find a bad thought in her head.

It's worrying me.

Bella says she thinks Jessica changed, but from what happened this afternoon with her ordering me to do things and making it almost like she wanted me to be alone with her… I can never tell.

"Bella?" I asked. She was at my side in a second.

"I can't figure out what Jessica is trying to do." I mouthed so no one could hear me.

"You sure?" She asked

"Yes, and I don't want you to get caught up in whatever trick she has planned for us."

"Edward, you worry too much." She laughed.

"Well, I can say the same for you." I teased.

"Yeah, you can."

"So… will you try to ask her what she's up to?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll try." She promised.

"That's all I'm asking for." I gave her a kiss as a thanks.

**BPOV**

"So… uh, Jess… how long do you think you're going to stay? Because we kinda need a story at school." I muttered.

"Oh, I don't know." She answered, "Not that long.

"Ok, so it won't be a big deal at school?"

"No." Then her eyes brightened up, "Maybe I can go to school with you!" She squealed.

_Oh crap, Edward help me!_ I cried in my mind as I opened my shield.

"Bella, Carlisle wants to talk to us." Edward walked into the room and put his arm around my waist. Thank God.

"Ok, see you late, Jess." I said over my shoulder as Edward pulled me to the car and drove off to the hospital.

"What are we going to do?" I was suddenly panicked.

"Let her go to school, what other choice do we have?"

"But she could blow our secret!"

"She'd only be blowing her secret too. We can just say she's a cousin that's staying with us because there are problems at her home or something."

"It might work. Might. What if someone sees right through it?"

"Bella, if they can't figure out what WE are then they can't figure out what Jessica is." He pointed out.

"I guess you're right." I mumbled.

"Aren't I always?" He laughed.

We walked in the hospital and went straight to Carlisle's office.

"I'm at work." He protested.

"No…" Edward said sarcastically.

Carlisle looked up to glare at Edward, "What do you need to see me about?"

"Jessica."

"Why does she always cause havoc?" He asked under his breath.

"She wants to go to school with us. Edward thinks we should let her." I told him.

"Well, I guess we have to."

"But I don't trust her. No one should." Edward said.

"I agree with you on that. But she's a guest at our house and she looks like she should be in high school. Who knows how long she will stay?" Carlisle went on and on.

"Alice." Edward interrupted him.

"But she's hunting right now." I reminded him. "She won't have her phone with her."

"Let me just try." Edward took out his phone and miraculously Alice answered.

"She's leaving in two weeks. Bye." She hung up.

"Then I guess we have to let her go to school with you guys. She can't just stay at the house the whole day anyway." Carlisle said.

"Why?" I whined.

"Keep you friends close and your enemies closer." He replied simply. I turned to Edward.

"Sorry, love, I agree with Carlisle on that. As much as I hate her we need to watch her."

"Fine." I agreed as we walked out of the hospital to go back to our house. School starts in an hour.

**APOV**

Crap, Carlisle said Jessica is coming to school with us.

Bella's home!

"C'mon!" I exclaimed pulling her out of the car before it had even stopped and pulling her onto my back and racing up the stairs to get to the bathroom.

"Alice, please, don't put me through this!" She begged.

"No, Jessica's here which means I have to make you look better than usual so the guys pay no attention to her." I told her.

"Aren't we kinda trying to get them to stop paying attention to US?" She asked.

"Yeah, but if they give her attention then she'll want to stay longer." Yep, that shut Bella up.

**RPOV**

God, I can't believe I'm doing this. Come on Rosalie! Be strong!

"Alice?" I asked.

"YES!" She squealed and started jumping up and down then she grabbed me and pushed me into the chair and started fixing my hair and doing my make-up.

I never thought I would say this but THANK GOD FOR PHYSIC PERKY PIXIES! If it wasn't for her being physic I would actually have to ask for her to do my hair and make-up after I snapped at her this morning for offering.

"Sorry 'bout this morning." I muttered.

"It's ok, Rose." She was still jumping up and down.

Suddenly, Jasper was at the door, "We have five minutes." He told us.

"Don't worry, we're not going to be THAT late." Alice giggled.

"Of course we're not. You're only going to re-do the whole house before we leave. We'll get there by tomorrow at the earliest, not late at all." Jasper teased. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and I laughed.

"Ok, let's go!" Alice screamed as soon as she finished my make-up. She then ran out of the room with Jasper.

I walked out taking my time and I walked right into Emmett.

"Hey, baby, you should seriously let Alice play Barbie with you more often." He caught me in a hug.

I gave him a kiss, "Let's go to my car and please don't get jealous today."

"Coming from the girl who freaked out at lunch last week." He muttered. I hit him on the back of the head.

"What the he-?"

"Hey, you deserved it." I interrupted. He pouted. "Em, please, can we just get today over with?"

"Fine."

We walked down to our cars. There wasn't enough room for us in the Volvo so I was taking my M3. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Nessie are going to ride in it with me. Edward, Bella, and Jessica are going in the Volvo. I'm just glad I don't have to sit in a car with… _Jessica._ She's a guy stealer. Now and before when we met Bella. Edward better know what he's in for.

**Jessica POV**

"Call for your mom!" I whispered to Bella's daughter as I glared at her. "And make her ride in the car with you. Tell her you don't want to go in the Volvo today." And she was under my spell. I figured out I can make anyone do anything when I glare at them a certain way. I don't know what or why it is but I think it's something like the gifts the Cullen's have.

"Mommy, will you ride in Aunt Rose's car with me?" She asked her mom.

"I'm riding with your father, Ness, but you can come in the car with us." Bella offered. HECK NO!

"No, I don't wanna ride in the Volvo. I wanna go in Aunt Rose's car!" She whined. Bella gave in, perfect.

I got into the Volvo where Edward was waiting.

"Where's Bella?" He asked. I didn't answer, instead I looked at my nails; they were perfectly polished.

"Where is Bella?" He demanded.

"Well, someone's a little overprotective." I giggled.

"Just tell me where she is."

"Your daughter wanted her to ride in Rosalie's car." I told him coolly.

"Ok, let's get to school I guess." He backed out of the garage and got into the street. As we were driving I noticed we passed my old house.

"Can we stop?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because that's my old house. And I never got to see it after they changed me…" I pretended to become sad. I knew he saw through it but he stopped the car and got out. I kept waiting for him to come to my side to open the door for me, but he never did so I just got out myself.

"Why didn't you open the door for me?" I demanded.

"Because I only hold the door for my wife… who clearly you are not."

"Not yet."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm talking about you leaving Bella."

"Why on Earth would I leave her?"

"Because, I'm making you."

"You seriously think that's going to work?"

"Yes, I do. I mean have you looked at me now? I'm so much prettier than her." I pointed to myself.

He started cracking up, "You are so freaking vain! Worse than Rose! If only you knew what it's like to put up with people like you."

"What did you just call me?" I screamed becoming furious. All of a sudden we were on the ground fighting. Then I felt lifted off the ground and I looked down to see the big one, Emmett, holding me up. Bella was hugging Edward asking him if he was ok. Rosalie was sitting on the car with whatever her name is, the half-breed. Jasper was messing with my emotions and Alice was looking for my future.

All of a sudden I started screaming as I felt parts of my body being pulled apart. The last thing I remember was Bella kissing my husband, Edward. Then I felt a huge amount of pain as I was thrown into the burning fire.

**Hehe just needed to kill her off. Sorry to anyone who likes her (Why you would like her I have no idea…) **

**ALSO SORRY THIS IS SOOOO LATE! I have new ideas that are coming up later in the story. **

**Hope you liked it REVIEW!!!!!!! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!! And I also won't update until I have 135 reviews, or until I get really impatient (which will be very soon) and just feel the need to update.**

**Luv ya all,**

**Carly**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own Twilight but I own my mentally retarded phone which I want to kill… on that happy note here's chapter 17!**

**134 reviews, close enough to 135… whatever. I'm on break so I will update more often. Hope you like this chapter!**

**JPOV**

We walked into school a half an hour late. Mr. Chappell yelled at us and gave us detention. Alice begged Nessie to get us out of it because of a huge sale or something but Nessie was practically asleep.

"Renesmee? Wake up." Mr. Chappell said patting her head.

"Mom, dad?"

"Ness, you fell asleep during class." Bella told her.

She blushed embarrassed, "Oh, sorry."

"Do we seriously have detention?" Alice asked.

"Yes, darlin', we do." I said.

She gave me a kiss, "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"Cheering me up." How the heck did I do that? I just told her we have detention. I looked over to Edward who just shrugged.

a

"Mr. Cullen, please stop disrupting the class." Mr. Chappell ordered.

All of a sudden all of the kids started talking. What the heck was he talking about and stuff like that. I felt a huge range of emotions from confusion to anger to happiness.

"MY MOST EXCELLENT STUDENTS!" Mr. Chappell bellowed.

"Our, most excellent teacher." We muttered.

"Be cool." He said trying to sound cool. But not succeeding.

"We are cool." We muttered again **(AN: The real Mr. Chappell seriously makes us say that. But I usually say idiotic instead of excellent)**

"When you call me your most excellent teacher, I feel that I need to live up to that rank. So I try my hardest as a teacher everyday to teach you new things and to learn ways to be a better teacher. I do this all for you. I seriously care for you guys. If I didn't care I wouldn't be sitting here right now." He lectured us. **(AN: He also lectures us about something among those lines everyday. It's pretty funny because we'll all start cracking up and he won't even know that we're laughing at him…) **

"I've never heard that before." I whispered to Alice who giggled. We knew more than he would ever know.

"Now let's learn some Spanish!" Mr. Chappell exclaimed with what sounded, and felt, like fake enthusiasm.

**EmPOV**

Oh crap, my phone's vibrating. I guess I'll have to check it.

"Well what else are you going to do, idiot?" Edward asked.

_It's from Carlisle! He shouldn't be texting me during the day, he knows I'm in school!_ I thought.

"Emmett, that's getting kind of annoying."

Good, then its working. Edward hissed in frustration.

I looked at the text.

_Emmett,_

_Newborn running around killing people, Esme and I r gonna go stop it, schools r going 2 go into lockdown 4 it. Tell your siblings ull b skool all nite and ill try to come by if I can but thers not a good chance of me getting u guys out of ther. Sry. _

_-carlisle_

"You're kidding!" Edward growled. Obviously listening to what I was reading as I went over it in my head. Now that's just rude. "Oh shut up!" He told me.

"What?" Nessie asked.

"Carlisle says there's a-" I started only to be interrupted by Alice, the annoying physic.

"A newborn running around killing lots of people, and the school's are getting worried so they're going to do a lockdown and we'll be stuck here all night." She finished.

"Can't you let me tell something for once in my life?" I asked.

"Nope!" She giggled.

I growled and Jasper gave me a creepy glare. I put my hands up in surrender and he didn't stop glaring at me.

"Jasper!" Rosalie snapped. "Stop glaring at my husband RIGHT NOW!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! And I'm your twin and I was born before you!" She said.

"We never decided who was born before who!" He pointed out.

"Well, I just chose it now. So suck it up." There was a long period of silence for a while…

"Wow…" Bella whispered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"That was the stupidest fight ever."

"IT WAS NOT A FIGHT!" Rose yelled. I glared at Jasper until he stopped messing with her emotions.

"Sorry." Jasper said.

"I forgive you." Rose answered then she turned toward the front of the room and didn't look back at us once.

"Have to find a way out of it." I heard Alice mutter under her breath. What the heck? Then her eyes went blank and Jasper gave her a pad of paper and a pencil. Within five seconds there was a fully drawn picture on the paper. It was of Carlisle and Esme with the fire behind them and the newborn in it. Sweet, my parents can actually do something useful. Edward snorted.

"I can't believe we have to stay here tonight." Nessie sighed.

"Everyone will be safe with US here." Bella said.

"Yes, but they don't know that, love." Edward told her.

"I know, I know." She pouted.

**RPOV**

How am I going to be able to stand staying here ALL FREAKING NIGHT?!?! I'll actually have to pretend to SLEEP! Of all human things, sleeping is the worst, well not as bad as eating human food but still!

It's lunch now and Alice is trying to find a way to get out of the lockdown but she's not finding anything. All she can see is that one of us is going to fake faint and Carlisle's going to come to check up on us because of it and he's going to bring us stuff like pajamas, and coffee mugs filled with animal blood. Deer blood though so nothing exciting.

"Deer blood?" Emmett scoffed, "Can't he bring grizzly?"

"Emmett, no one really likes deer blood that much, we've had too much of it. But it's not only you that has to put up with it. I really want mountain lion right now but that's not going to happen so I have to put up with it." Edward lectured him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Carlisle?" Alice answered her phone. "Come to school around 7ish and bring the bag I packed, it's on the floor by the door in mine and Jazz's room. Got it?" She asked. I heard him say "Uh… sure? I mean yes."

"You didn't tell us earlier and YOU KNEW!" I screamed.

"It was a possibility at the time, but Jessica was at our house and I didn't want to freak her out." Alice answered calmly, "Oh, and Carlisle, can you also bring the bag that's sitting on Nessie's bed?" She asked him.

"Let me guess," Bella said, "more clothes?"

"Yep!" Alice answered as she hung up.

"So, what are we going to do after school?" Jasper asked.

"They're going to bring us back here after school. They're going to divide us by last name." Alice saw our worried faces, "Don't worry they're going to let us be in the same group thing. They'll get mats from who knows where and set them out everywhere and then they'll give us some leftover lunches for dinner around 8."

"Ok, what else?" Bella asked.

"We have to go to bed by 10. They'll wake us up at 6 and then they'll send us to the locker rooms to change and all that crap." Alice went on.

"Yeah, whatever." Emmett answered.

"So, who wants to faint?" Alice asked. We all looked at Bella.

"NO!" She screamed as she hid her face in Edward's shoulder.

"No one's going to make you, love." He assured her.

"Oh, trust me, I'll make her." Emmett tried to look intimidating and pretended to crack his knuckles. I started cracking up. Emmett was my big teddy bear, he wouldn't TRY to hurt anyone.

"Fine." Bella muttered suddenly agreeing to the plan.

"Ok, so at 6:30 just… well… faint, I guess." Alice instructed.

"So specific." Bella whispered sarcastically.

"Gotta love it!" Alice laughed as she got up to throw away her untouched food and Jasper followed.

"Class is going to start." Edward warned us. Of course we had the idiot Biology teacher next.

"Let's go, Em." I took his hand and pulled him to our lockers to get our books. He took mine and his, and then we walked to class.

**BPOV**

Me, why me? Always me. Ugh. I have to be the one to faint which is- as always- NO FUN!

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Edward told me.

I snorted, "Have you met Alice?"

"I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you." He promised.

"She's a physic, if you let me out of your sight for less than a second she'll pull me into a fire. Even if I'm in your sigh she'll find a way."

"I swear, it will never happen."

"But what if it does?"

"Bella, don't be such a pessimist."

"I don't try to be, it's just natural!" I protested.

Jus then the bell rang meaning school ended. We got to our lockers and the over the PA the principals voice came on.

"_We are going into a lockdown. There have been multiple killings around Forks so we're doing this for your safety. Please stay calm and go to your first hour class."_ The principals voice instructed. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Ness, Edward and I all walked into our Spanish class where Mr. Chappell split us up into the groups and told us where we were supposed to go.

"So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the night?" One kid in our group screamed out.

"Yeah. We can't just sit here all night. We have to eat and sleep and go to the bathroom." Another kid yelled.

"We have extra mats and blankets stored in the basement. You can use your coats as pillows and we have leftovers to feed all of you." The vice principal told us. She's the one who's watching our group. 4 groups, 50 or so kids in each group. This school is so fricking small! **(AN: Seriously that's like half my grade and I'm in 7****th**** grade!)**

I looked at our family. We were in the corner. I was sitting on Edward's lap as he played with my hair. Rosalie was leaning on Emmett's arm as he played with her fingers. Nessie was texting Jake and Alice and Jasper were talking about who knows what.

"How are you all doing? Are you bored like everyone else?" The vice principal came over to ask us.

"No. I'm having fun." I answered honestly. Her eyes turned wide.

"You do know you'll be stuck here until tomorrow after school." She told us.

"Yeah, we know." Emmett said.

**EPOV**

It's 6:20 right now. We've been here for close to 12 hours including school. All the humans are completely bored but we Cullen's are just sitting in the corner talking. Bella has to pretend to faint of dehydration or something in about 10 minutes. I can't believe Alice is making Bella do this just so she doesn't have to wear the same clothes two days in a row.

"Bella, you ready to faint?" Rose teased.

Bella just glared at Alice and said, "Some pixies can be pretty cruel." Alice just smiled at her and laughed. I could see Jasper trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hey Bells, this is gonna be just like when you were human!" Emmett laughed. Bella snarled at him.

"Jazz?" I asked and Bella calmed down.

"Thanks." Bella said.

"So, we'll pretend to be going to the bathroom and then you just faint. Ok?" Alice told her as she stood up.

"Fine." Bella threw a pleading look to me and stuck out her tongue to Alice as she got up and followed her.

I heard them walking farther away and I can't tell you exactly what happened because by the time I looked Bella was on the floor.

_Edward? EDWARD!_ Bella screamed in her mind. _YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW BEFORE I KILL ALICE!_

"Jazz, calm waves." I whispered at vampire speed as I ran at human speed over to Bella.

"She fainted." I told the principal who was hovering over us.

"I think we should call dad." Alice suggested. I handed her my phone.

"Carlisle, Bella fainted. Can you come to school?" Alice asked. "Thanks, OO and bring my bag, don't forget!" On that note she hung up the phone.

"Esme will probably be worried." Jasper said as he walked over to kneel next to Alice.

"I'll call her!" Emmett volunteered.

"Because we trust you so much." Nessie rolled her eyes. She took out her phone and took a picture and then sent it to Esme.

"Whoa, that's a really nice phone!" One of the guys said walking over to her. His thoughts were disgusting and let's just leave it at that.

"Yeah, my whole family has the same one." She tried to walk over to us but he blocked her way.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"Um… no. I'm kind of waiting for my mom to text me back so not right now." She tried to get past him without hurting him. _DADDY HELP ME!_ She screamed in her head.

"Bella, love, ask for Nessie right now." I whispered at vampire speed.

"Ness, where's Ness?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Right here!" She called, "My sister needs me." She told the kid and pushed him slightly to get to Bella. _Thanks,_ she thought.

"Carlisle's coming in a few minutes." Alice told us.

_YES BLOOD!!! I'm soooo thirsty! _Emmett thought.

"It's deer." I told him and I saw the humans look around confused.

"HOPE KILLER!" Emmett pointed at me and screamed.

"Em, calm down." Rose soothed, begging Jasper with her eyes.

_God, why do I have to be the empath?_ Jasper thought and I laughed, he glared at me.

"Can you let me in?" Carlisle asked the teacher who was standing at the front door.

"How do I know you're not a murderer?" The teacher questioned.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My kids go here. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee. They wanted me to come because Bella fainted." I heard Carlisle say.

_I'LL GO GET DADDY! _Emmett's thoughts screamed to me. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Edward, it's ok, we know Emmett's annoying but he'll stop if you don't let him get to you." Bella said in a calm tone.

Jasper snorted, "Trust me, we tried that a few decades before we met you, it doesn't work."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the room.

"Hey Carlisle." We all greeted him.

"Ok, here's your bag, Alice." He handed her the two huge bags.

"GIVE ME MY WATER BOTTLE!" Emmett screamed.

"No!" Alice shrieked as she glared at Emmett.

He started backing up toward the wall, "I-I wasn't g-g-going to, I w-was ju-just thinking about i-it."

"Alice, stop trying to kill your brother." Carlisle begged. Alice just went to sit on Jasper's lap.

Emmett just kept inching closer to Alice's bag. "Emmett, no."

"Ok, Bella I think you'll be fine, here." Carlisle handed her the bottle of blood that was on the top.

"Can't I have any?" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, I swear…"

"Yeah, I know, I know." He went off to sulk.

"Can I take my kids home with me?" Carlisle asked the principal.

"Sorry, but we can't let any kid leave the building." The principal apologized.

"Wait, Carlisle, did you pack my iTouch?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, I did." He sighed.

"Oh, ok, thanks." She went to get it and turned it on.

"Bye, see you guys after school." Carlisle waved to us.

"Wait, why do they get there dad to come and drop stuff off?" People started screaming.

"SHUT UP!" The principal screamed into a microphone. "Their dad came because Bella fainted and they wanted their dad to make sure she's ok so he brought stuff with him." She explained.

"So, we like, have to sleep, in like our clothes? And then like wear them tomorrow like, too? That's like disgusting!" Katie complained.

"You're like crazy if you like, think I'll do that." Stacey whined.

"Then you can all change into your gym clothes." The principal said. "I'm not putting up with this. It's your gym clothes or the clothes you're wearing you now."

**NPOV**

This is sooo boring. A night without Jake. That's cruel. I hope Alice remembered my iTouch charger. She has to have seen that I would use up all the battery really quickly.

"I think she did." My dad answered my thoughts. He looked through the bag, "Here." He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I plugged in my iTouch. Emmett came over.

"Can I have your blood bottle?" He asked quiet enough so no humans could hear.

"No."

"But, you're half human! You can eat food! I don't have anything but blood to live on. Please, help me! Donate to the cause." He begged.

"Just because I'm a half breed doesn't mean I like human food. I like maybe, 5 foods. The others are disgusting." I pointed out.

"Emmett, stop bugging her." Rose sighed. "Here take mine."

"Really?" His whole face lit up.

"Yeah, if you stop bugging our niece. Now, I'm going to go steal Jasper's."

"Rosalie, don't." Jasper obviously heard.

"What are you talking about?" She asked looking completely innocent.

"I can feel that you're lying. And also, I'm not an idiot."

"Here, Rose, you can have mine." I offered.

"Thanks, Ness!" Aunt Rose looked happy so that's good. Oh crap, now I'll actually have to eat human food.

This night is torture.

**APOV**

"Some kid has been looking at me. It's creeping me out." I whispered to Jasper.

"Don't worry. He just likes you." Jasper assured me.

"Yeah, but it's annoying."

Jasper handed me my blood bottle and I took it happily. We all have gone hunting recently but it doesn't help with all of the problems Jessica caused before we killed her.

The same guy that kept looking at me suddenly approached us.

"Yes?" Jasper asked.

"I'm just really thirsty and was wondering if I could have a sip of water." He mumbled. I heard Bella and Edward cracking up over by the other wall. I will kill them.

Oh the poor boy, if only he knew what was in here. Suddenly I had a vision. Not a good one at all.

I told the boy no because it was almost gone so he snatched it from me and opens it up and sees the red liquid, blood.

I tensed up and Jasper took my hand right away, put a pencil in it and gave me a pad of paper. I didn't draw though, I wrote. Not in English of course because then the humans would understand. I felt Jasper's body go rigid as he read it.

"What the heck?" The guy asked as he reached for the bottle. Luckily, Emmett was there. He drank the rest of the blood.

"Thanks Alice!" He said as he ran back over to Rosalie.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I screamed at him.

"Sorry, Alice!"

"I hate you!" I ran over to him and hit his shoulder. "Thanks." I whispered once we were far enough away from the human.

"What?" He looked so confused I burst out laughing.

"I was just trying to get away from the human."

"You could just punch him and walk away." Emmett suggested. Rosalie hit his arm. "I was joking."

"So what other things are the innocent Cullen's going to do tonight?" Jasper asked and suddenly I felt evil.

"Jazz…" I warned.

"I'll stop." He gave in looking at the floor.

"So, here's what we're going to do…" I started to tell them

**I know I'm so mean, evil, BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just don't hurt me!**

**jdskalgjklds;ajfkldsjaklfdjsklfjdklsafjkldsjkflmjds;jklafs**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! I like reviews they make me happy! =)**

**God I have a sugar rush… not good… probably shouldn't be allowed near computer right now…**

**-carly =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I WANT TO CRY! Well not just because I don't own Twilight but none of you really care so whatever.**

**I've decided to make this into 3 chapters, this is the 2****nd**** one and I just decided to make it all Truth or Dare (which gives it away but if you reviewed, I most likely told you already so whatever) **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I asked for a lot of help with this because I didn't have any ideas. And I have some now. Otherwise this chapter wouldn't be online. (Obviously)**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on Edward's lap, my head resting on his shoulder when Rosalie and Emmett came to talk to us.

"Alice is really scaring me!" Emmett whispered. It didn't work, she heard.

"Because a pixie is sooo scary. Be serious would I ever hurt you?" Alice's voice was way too innocent as she skipped over to us.

"Alice please stop messing with him!" Rose demanded.

"Sorry, its fun!' Alice skipped back over to Jasper. I'm guessing they're making plans to scare Emmett.

"So, Bells, how do you feel about a bet?" Emmett asked.

"Nope, not doing it." I said immediately.

"Well then!" Emmett imitated Nessie.

"Don't imitate my daughter." Edward growled. Emmett just laughed, as always.

"I'm getting tired, we got no sleep last night!" Rosalie joked.

"Let's go get in our pajamas that Alice packed us!" I squealed with fake enthusiasm. Alice clapped as she skipped over once again but with Nessie this time and pulled us into the locker rooms.

"Ok, what did you bring us?" Rosalie asked. She loved shopping just as much as Alice, but - like me- she hated being a Barbie. She liked to pick out her own clothes.

"Here." Alice put clothes into our arms. Rose had red, obviously. I had blue, Nessie had purple, and Alice was left with a pink pile of clothes. Each of us had a cami that was our favorite color and a pair of matching short shorts.

"Can't I just wear the pair of sweatpants I see that you hid in the bag?" I begged.

"Nope." Alice smiled.

I was the first dressed so I ran at the painfully slow human speed to get back to Edward. On the way I noticed a teacher at every door and all the windows covered with black paper. If only they knew that the problem was already taken care of.

"Hey." I whispered as I sat on Edward's lap again.

"So, all the guys are staring at you." He whispered into my ear.

I giggled, "Just wait until Rosalie comes out. Emmett will have tried to kill half of the guys in this room by tomorrow."

As if on cue, Rosalie walked in the room with Alice dancing next to her and Nessie was a little bit behind them texting.

"Whoa." Emmett gasped as he saw Rosalie. Just as he said that Renesmee walked into a door because she wasn't watching where she was looking. Just because she's part vampire doesn't mean she didn't get my klutziness.

"You okay?" Edward asked as we ran to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I have Bella to blame for that." She responded smiling at me. I smiled back and we went to sit with the family again. All the human guys were staring at us with dreamy faces… pervs.

"Alice, I hate you right now. All the human guys are…" I heard Jasper whisper to her. I looked over to see a grimace on his face and for some reason I started cracking up. Edward gave me a questioning look and I stopped laughing.

"What's up with Jasper and Alice?" I asked him.

"Umm… you don't want to know." He mumbled so quietly even I could barely hear it.

"YAY!" Alice exclaimed suddenly.

"What now?" Nessie complained.

"We're going to play my favorite game!" She went on and on.

"God no! I'm not going to play!" I told Edward.

"The humans are playing so she can't make it anything too bad." He assured me. "They're walking over right now, they're going to ask Rosalie but then she's going to pull us all into it.

After falling a few times and all of us getting a laugh out of it, the boy finally got over to Rosalie who was sitting on Emmett's lap while he played with her hair.

"Umm.. I was uh… wondering if you would erm… like to uhh… play a game with us." He asked her.

"What game?"

"Truth or dare."

"Sure!" Rose replied and the boy's face lit up like the sun, "Let's go guys!" She called to us and his face fell just as quickly.

"This is going to be soooo much fun! Isn't it Jazz?" Alice excitedly whispered to him.

**NPOV**

The 30 kids that were in the room were now in a circle. My family on one side, and all the other kids on the other side. My dad had his arms protectively around me and my mom, Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap and Alice was leaning on Jasper.

"Ok, Rosalie, truth or dare?" The boy who had asked her questioned.

"Dare, obviously." She flipped her hair.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Edward." He said, wow, very un-creative. He had no idea how we Cullen's play.

Rosalie went over and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Hey, on the lips!" The boy protested.

"Well, I'm sorry you never said that." She defended herself.

"Ryan, dude, you seriously never said that." One of his friends who I think was named Chris said.

"Ok, my turn!" Rose called out, she gave me a wink and turned to me, "Ness, truth or dare."

"Truth. I need something different." Rose nodded understanding. When we played Truth or Dare twice a year when Carlisle and Esme went hunting alone we made it Dare or Dare. Let's just say it gets pretty intense.

"What do you really think about Edward?" She patted his arm.

_DAD! What the heck is Aunt Rose doing?_ I asked in my mind. He just shrugged as if to say "I don't know." _Yeah, thanks dad, your mind reading skills really come in handy._ I turned to glare at Rose.

"He's cool, really overprotective though, and way too serious sometimes, well actually most of the time." I managed to say, "And should really let me hang out with Jake more!" I added at vampire speed. My family aside from my dad started cracking up.

"Nessie's turn!" Alice suddenly started cracking up. This is obviously going to be good.

"Ok, Stacey, truth or dare?" I asked one of the annoying girls.

"Like dare." She was obviously trying to impress Emmett who had gone back to playing with Rose's hair.

I decided to go easy on her for the first Cullen dare, "I dare you to go tell Mr. Chappell, who is guarding the front door, that you love him even though he is gay."

"Wow, she's evil." I heard someone say and Emmett started laughing.

"You should see what Alice makes people do!"

"Go on, we'll follow you and hide in the bathroom or behind the stairs or something." I told Stacey who was in a deep conversation with Katie. She was so freaked out. This is the nicest dare I've done in a few decades! Stacey should be happy!

"Ness, I'm proud of you, for a human dare that was really good. The girl's emotions are all over the place." Uncle Jasper complimented.

"Thanks, Uncle Jazz." I whispered. Then, Stacey and Katie walked out of the room and we all followed and ended up hiding in the locker rooms with the doors cracked open so we could see what was happening.

"Umm… like Mr. Chappell?" She asked.

"Yes, Stacey, how are you this evening? I hope you are learning from this experience to apply it to things later on in your life." He went on lecturing.

"I just like… wanted to like… say like… iloveyoueventhoughyou'regay!" She screamed.

"What?" He exploded. I have to admit it was hilarious. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME GAY? I HAVE A WIFE! AND DID YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME? AS I SAID BEFORE! I HAVE A WIFE! AND IT'S NOT RIGHT TO DATE A STUDENT ANYWAY." He screamed again.

"I'm like, sorry for calling you like, gay." She turned red.

"I've learned from experience." He went on talking like he hadn't heard her. "Trust me, got in a lot of trouble and had to move countries, change names. Not good at all."

"I can't believe he just said that." I whispered to my mom.

"He must be a real idiot if he can't even hear all the whispers coming from over here." She commented.

"Ok, let's all walk out in…3…2…1… GO!" Alice whispered as we started walking out at the same time as the guys.

We all got back into the lunchroom and we started cracking up. When we got in there we noticed that someone had set up the mats for us. They looked like they were made of hay. Eww, I have a hard enough time falling asleep because I'm half-vampire, now I have to deal with all this uncomfortableness.

_Can I stay up all night and just sleep A LOT this weekend?_ I asked my dad in my head.

"Nice try." He snorted.

"But I won't be able to fall asleep anyway so what's the point?" I pointed out.

"Alice brought us a bunch of blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, thin mattresses to put on top of these. Trust me you'll be able to fall asleep. And I uploaded my new songs onto your iTouch so you can listen to them while you're falling asleep." He assured me.

"Whatever." I mumbled and went over to sit next to Rosalie in the circle.

"I see you made Edward upset earlier." She laughed. As much as I wanted to be mad at my aunt, I couldn't be. She was too much like a mom, even more so than my own mom sometimes. So I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Alice got us all in the habit of doing that." She laughed.

"OK! LIKE LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Katie screamed from one side of the room, "IT'S LIKE STACEY'S TURN!"

Everyone else got back into the circle as we waited for Stacey.

"Ok, like, Bella, truth or like, dare?" Stacey asked.

"Truth." My mom's face was confident.

"What is like, the stupidest thing that like, you've done, that like, someone dared you like to do?" She aked, I have to admit that's a good question without all the likes.

"I can't do any of our really bad ones because they involve our secrets." My mom whispered at vampire speed. "Umm… I had to tell my adoptive dad, Carlisle, that I love him more than my adoptive mom, Esme does and then I had to jump into a public pool where the whole town was hanging out and sing I kissed a girl but instead of "a girl" I had to sing "my dad" and change parts to fit the my dad part." She said at normal speed.

We all started cracking up. That was actually true and it was hilarious. Of course, Carlisle thought nothing of it, knowing that when they go away we play Dare or Dare but it was still pretty embarrassing for my mom.

"Wow, that's bad." One guy tried to sound sympathetic, my dad growled. That meant he liked my mom.

"Ok, ummm… Ryan, truth or dare?" My mom asked.

**Ryan POV**

God, Rosalie is so hot. She's just with the big guy because she feels bad for him. Seriously, she doesn't even like him at all.

Whoa, Bella Swan just said my name. Oh, it's my turn.

"Hello? Truth or dare?" She asked again.

"Dare." I said trying to look tough though inside I was screaming. Those Cullen's look pretty creepy when they think of dares.

"I dare you to…" She started, "oh crap, there's no river… nope that won't work…" She muttered to herself. Now I'm scared. Then Cullen, the one who's her boyfriend, whispered something in her ear and a smile was on her face. I've officially decided. I'm done with Rosalie, Bella is the hot one. I mean look at her smile.

**EPOV**

I went through his mind, trying to find something that scares him. But all I found were disgusting thoughts about Rosalie and my Bella. I want to kill this guy and I'm sure Emmett wants to also.

_Edward, I need help all of my good ideas we can't do._ Bella begged me in her mind.

"He's afraid of make-up." I whispered in her ear extremely quietly. The corners of her mouth turned up.

"I dare you to wear a girl's wig, make-up, and a dress and sing I'm A Little Teapot to the vice-principal." Bella told him pointing at the things coming out of Alice's bag.

"Why do you carry those things around?" He asked terrified.

"We Cullen's always come prepared." Alice winked.

"And we're girls, did you expect anything else?" Nessie added.

**Ryan POV**

Ok, dude, stay calm, it's just make-up, and a wig, and girl clothes. It'll be ok, you'll survive. The Cullen's are so mean. I saw Edward snort. He's really weird.

Remember, be calm. No one's going to make fun of you.

No, of course they will you idiot! I don't like any of the Cullen's anymore though I do admit they are really hot.

Ok, just walk up to the vice principal and sing the song and do the actions. Can't be that hard.

"We're waiting Ryan. Um… excuse me… Ryana?" Emmett laughed walking next to me. I cringed away, the big guy scares me. That only made the giant laugh more.

I walked up to the vice principal with the 30 or so kids behind me watching me. I took a deep breath. Don't worry dude, stay calm, it won't be that humiliating. Just get it over with.

I took another deep breath, pushed the hair out of my face and walked up to the vice-princpal.

"What the?" He screamed as I tapped his shoulder.

I took one more deep breath, COME ON DUDE! You can do it! "I'm a little teapot. Short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout." I did the motions to the song, "When I get all steamed up then I shout, tip me over and pour me out!" I sang, my face bright red.

"Ok then…" The vice-principal just backed away slowly.

Bella came up to me laughing, "You know you didn't have to do the dance, you just had to stand there and sing."

You mean I just made a complete freaking fool of myself doing the stupid dance and I didn't have to do it? I hate the Cullen's. I hate girl clothes. I hate make up. I hate wigs. I HATE LIFE!

**EPOV**

I started laughing silently and Bella noticed.

"What's he thinking?" She asked.

"I hate the Cullen's. I hate girl clothes. I hate make up. I hate wigs. I HATE LIFE!" I imitated Ryan. Bella started laughing too.

"Ok, who's he going to pick next?" Alice asked.

I groaned, "Me."

"Don't worry, he can't be that evil." Bella assured me. "I mean he's only human."

"Ok, Edward Cullen, truth or dare?" Ryan asked me.

"Dare." I answered confidently. I read through his thoughts to see what he was thinking. _Maybe I should make him break up with his girlfriend… yeah that's mean. He wouldn't be able to get around it and she would come crying to me. OH YEAH! _That guy is an idiot… humans…

"Ok, I dare you to watch me make out with your girlfriend." He winked at Bella.

"Eww! WHY ON EARTH WOULD I FREAKING KISS YOU? And it's not my dare so I can refuse." Bella screamed stubbornly.

"Fine, then I dare you to call your dad crying that Bella cheated on you." Is that the best he can come up with? Seriously that's stupid.

"Ok." I took out my phone and called his cell number.

"What Edward?" Carlisle answered.

"Bella… s-s-she ch-cheated on m-m-me!" I sobbed into the phone.

"That's the best dare that the humans can come up with?" He chuckled.

"That's what I said!" I fake-cried so it looked like he wasn't talking about the stupid dare.

"Alice has been texting me about the game. Pick her. Have her burn her closet. We'll all get a laugh out of that. She'll probably kill me when she finds out I was the one who gave you the idea though." His phone beeped indicating he got a text message. "This is what Alice just texted me: Why am I going to kill you later?" I just laughed and told him bye. I looked up to see Alice glaring at me.

"Don't you dare…" She said slowly. The glare made the Volturi look like bunnies in comparison.

"I'm not going to." I started changing who I was going to ask. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, ALICE!

"AHHH NO!" She screamed and hid her face in Jasper's chest. He gave me a questioning look and I just shrugged.

"Alice, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth!" I hate physics. That totally ruins my plan.

"Ok, Alice, how many times have you and Jasper done it?" I asked. _HOW COULD YOU EDWARD? I'M YOUR FAVORITE SISTER!_ She screamed in my head.

"Umm… I don't know, I don't really count…" She mumbled.

"Oh you so have!" I laughed.

"Like you couldn't say the same thing about you and Bella."

"Actually, I can say that about Bella and I."

"Sure… then why do I have a vi-" She started. "You know what, nevermind."

"So how many times?" I asked again.

"I don't know. Like 9." She shrugged, "hundred, one thousand, something like that." She added at vampire speed. _I hate you._ She thought over and over.

"Love ya too, sis." I whispered at vampire speed and she just stuck out her tongue.

"Ok, Emmett! Truth or dare?" Alice asked. This can't be good, she's blocking me by singing Hannah Montana songs in Italian.

"I dare you to break Edward's finger." She laughed. _And by break I mean rip off! She laughed evilly in her head._ I hate physic pixies.

"Excuse me! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Truth or dare? You're SUPPOSED to be being QUIET! AND IF ANY OF YOU STEP INTO THE HALL ONE MORE TIME THEN YOU'RE SUSPENDED!" Mrs. Bitner screamed as she walked into the room. "Now go get dinner, it's over there!" She yelled as she pointed to the other side of the table.

"I'm not really that hungry." Bella decided.

"No, I really think you should eat." I teased. She made a disgusted face.

"Do I have to eat?" Renesmee asked me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Yes." She walked slowly to where they were serving food and got some for herself while making faces at it the whole time.

"Eat it." Bella told her after she had been playing with it for five minutes.

"Fine." Nessie plugged her nose and ate it all. "That was disgusting." She complained. We all just laughed.

Now to get through the rest of the night.

**OK BROOKE AND ALYSSA THANKS FOR HELPING WITH THIS!!! Brooke has a user on FictionPress, it's **_bvwpeanut _**and she's writing an awesome story called ****I'm Not Normal****. And Alyssa as I have said many, many times, is Alice Cullen629 on this website. CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES BECAUSE THEY ARE REALLY AWESOME! Luv ya guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm hungry, tired, and EXTREMELY cranky. BLAHH! Swimming at school is no fun. It's boring. Very boring. And you get really cold. And when your teacher (the real Mrs. Bitner) blows a whistle while girls are in the locker room and you don't know it's her it ends in girls screaming so loud they said you could hear from pretty far away and then getting yelled at for being loud and disruptive…**

**I had a hard time writing this chapter. Major writer's block and some of the stuff is really random and weird. I didn't even read it over, too lazy. **

**REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOO LONG! Review please!**

**JPOV**

"I can't believe Mrs. Bitner is sooo mean!" Alice complained for the hundredth time. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that we got caught playing her favorite game. She still wanted to kill Edward and I felt the evil radiating off of her. I calmed her and she shot a thankful glance my way.

"Well, what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, no!" Alice suddenly whispered, her eyes looked distant.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"N-n-nothing." Alice stuttered.

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah, I think…" Her eyes still distant.

"Whatever, I'm bored." Emmett complained.

"Me too." Nessie sighed.

All of a sudden I hear a girl's voice scream, "EHMAGAWD!" And excited emotions coming from the direction of the voice. Everyone looks up at her. "Sorry, I was excited." She apologized. No… we didn't know you were excited. Edward laughed at my thoughts.

"Edward, shut up." I told him.

"Ok, I know what we're going to do. When all the humans are asleep we won't get in trouble. I'm sure of it." Alice finally had snapped out of her vision.

"Ok, what is it?" Bella asked, feeling curious.

"We're going swimming!" Alice clapped.

"Yay!" Rose squealed.

"Ehmagawd!" Emmett screamed. Everyone in the room fell silent. Probably because without noticing it I was sending out shocked waves.

"Great, I'm married a gay man." Rose muttered to herself.

"I'm not gay; I just couldn't find any other way to express my emotions." Emmett defended

"You couldn't just say cool?" Rose asked.

"Oh, that would've worked…" Emmett went deep into thought.

"Anyway! Rose, Ness, Bella… we're going swimming! AND I BOUGHT THE CUTEST BATHING SUITS!" Alice squealed with happiness.

"Alice, stop singing jingle bells in Italian!" Edward begged. I sent him some calm waves after I felt the frustration coming off of him.

"Nope!" Alice giggled.

"What are you hiding?" He asked.

"Can't tell, it's a secret." Alice giggled again.

"Well, I guess until whatever it is you're hiding happens we need something to do." Edward sighed. He gets so annoyed not knowing other peoples thoughts. Does he not realize how it affects me? Seriously.

"Well I have an ide-" Emmett tried to say.

"NO!" Alice interrupted.

"Meanie!" Emmett whispered. Alice groaned and I looked up to see Chris walking towards us.

"Hey." He said trying to act cool. His emotions were all over the place.

"Hi." Rose greeted him and started talking to Emmett, "So I'm thinking about getting a new car soon. Will you help me pick one out? I'm thinking about getting-" She asked Emmett.

"Hey." Chris repeated

"Hi." Rosalie was getting irritated.

"Ok, so when do you want to go?" Emmett asked Rose.

"I can go with you." Chris volunteered, "I know a lot about cars. I built my own."

"Sure you do." Rose said and went back to talking to Emmett.

Chris hit her arm with a lot of force for a human, "Hello, I was talking to you!" He all but screamed in her face. He went on hitting her arm as her face went blank and I felt all of the fear and I felt Rose remembering something.

Royce.

**RPOV**

Chris hit me. He went on hitting me. No, not again.

I went back to a place in my mind I haven't been in decades. I had all the memories of the day that I visited Vera coming back to my head. Walking out of her house. Seeing Royce and his friends, laying on the street as Carlisle walked up to me, the pain of my transformation. All of the memories from back then made me feel… vulnerable… like a human. It felt like I was standing there for hours.

But I couldn't move. My body wouldn't let me.

Me, a vampire, scared out of her mind. Just like a human would be. The memories becoming stronger. I was vaguely aware that Edward was reading my mind but, I can't stop the memories. They just keep coming, causing pain to me.

**CHRIS POV**

Ok, this girl is hot. What Cullen girl isn't? But what the heck is wrong with her. I start talking to her and she just talks to her brother. I mean they're just kidding about being together, everyone knows that.

But seriously, when I hit her arm to get her attention she freezes up and like stops moving. It doesn't even seem like she's BREATHING! What the heck is wrong with her? I keep hitting her but she's still in this weird faze.

"Stop hitting her you idiot!" The big one, Emmett screams.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

**EmPOV**

What kind of idiot is he? Of course he doesn't know what happened to my Rose. But that's like the rudest thing to do. I look over to Edward and Jasper who both have worried looks on their faces. Alice has a distant look- a vision, Bella looks like she wants to kill someone and Renesmee looks completely confused. Oh, right, we haven't told her Rosalie's story yet. Well, I guess now we have to.

"Stop hitting her you idiot!" I scream at Chris after a few seconds.

"What if I don't want to?" He asks.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. I pulled his arms off of Rose and picked her up so I could put her on my lap.

"She'll be ok." Alice tells us. Sure, this is what the little freak pixie saw of course and she didn't tell us. I saw Edward cringe. _What?_ I ask in my head.

"Her memories." He answers so silently it looks like he's just mouthing the words.

"No! Don't!" Rose whispers in a voice I heard once close to 200 years ago. She's seeing memories about Royce. If he was alive when I heard her story I would have had so much fun killing him.

"Alice? What the heck is happening to her?" I demand.

"I don't know!" She tells me.

"Well, you were the one in the asylum, shouldn't you know?" I snap at her. All normal teasing I usually do is gone. Alice just looked at me, her face furious.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, you aren't the only one being effected by this. All of us know the story too." She snapped back. Well I'm sorry I'm protective of my wife.

"Rose?" Bella asks.

"Bella?" Rose answers. Oh so she answers to her sister who she didn't like until a century ago but not to her own husband? Edward tries to hide a laugh by coughing but it was a pathetic cover. He glares at me.

"Rose?"

"Em?" She turned her head so she could see my face. Hers was filled with fear but when she saw my worried one she calmed down a little.

"What happened?"

"Memories, Royce, Chris." She shuddered.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of it." I kiss her cheek and walk over to Chris who was standing a few feet away from us.

"What is she talking about?" He asks.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I ask.

"She wouldn't acknowledge I was there. I had to do something." He defended himself.

"You just messed with my sister." Jasper said coming next to me.

"Seriously, did you think you were going to get away with it?" I snorted. He shook his head no. His expression was priceless.

"You have 4 minutes and 37 seconds until the vice-principal comes in to check on us." Alice told us at vampire speed.

"Rosalie, are you ok?" I hear Alice ask.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I'm going to call, Carlisle." Alice took out her phone and started dialing.

"You are never going to look at or even think about any of our sisters EVER again." Jasper growled.

"You can't tell me what not to think!" Chris screamed.

"Oh. Really?" I asked. I couldn't do anything really bad to him with all these witnesses. That rules out punching him, killing him, breaking bones, pretty much doing anything to him. Behind me I saw Edward nod in agreement with me. _Can I turn him upside down and spin him on his head? _I asked in my head. Edward shrugged. Hehe, I remember when Carlisle did this to me once, I thought it was fun at least.

"So what do you want to do with him?" Jasper looks Chris with an evil look.

"I don't know." I pretend to think. "How about this?" I ask and then turn Chris over and hold his feet and spin him on his head just like I told Edward I would do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris screamed. Wow. That's my only thought. Wow.

"Yep, that's how we Cullen's deal with… unpleasant things." Jasper laughed.

We walked over to our family just in time to see the vice-principal walk in the room.

"Rose, are you sure you're ok?" I repeated for the eighth time.

"Yes, Emmett, I'm fine." She assured me.

"So, what happened?"

Rosalie shuddered again, "All of my memories came back, a million times clearer, and it was just… not a very nice thing. I couldn't get them out of my head."

"It's ok, Rose. The humans are going to bed in an hour and so we'll be swimming before two hours is up." I promised. I gave her a kiss.

Nessie came up next to me and put her hand on my arm. She was wondering why Rose had freaked out. I looked over to Edward and Bella who nodded.

"Nessie, you're Aunt Rose didn't have that great of a human life…" I started as I went on with Rose's story.

**BPOV**

"Ok, so how are we going to do this, what if one of the humans wakes up and notices we're not there?" I asked, "They'll tell one of the teachers and we'll get caught."

"Bella, you are such a pessimist." Alice complained, "Have some fun just this once."

"Fine."

"I can see someone's not happy about going swimming tonight." Edward said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Not really. Have you been able to figure out what else Alice is hiding?" I asked.

"No, and it must be something really good because she's actually putting in the effort to block her mind this whole time. She's translating all my favorite songs into different languages. All of that stuff."

"Wow, this must be a pretty good thing." I agreed.

"Whether it's good for us or good for her, we don't know and that's the problem." He looked worried.

"It'll be ok." I wasn't so sure myself though. Alice blanked out again.

"Oh crap, we can only swim for 3 hours 47 minutes and 5 seconds." She muttered to herself.

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"I can't tell you." Alice gave me an evil smile and went skipping towards Jasper.

"Did you see?" I asked Edward anxiously.

"I got glimpses, but not very good ones."

"I hate it went she gets all secretive!" I whined.

"It's ok, love, we'll figure it out… somehow…"

**RPOV**

The vice-principal is yelling at all of us to go to bed. Good, we get to go swimming soon.

Alice is putting mini mattresses on top of our really uncomfortable looking ones that the school gave us. She's giving us each a pillow and a few blankets.

"42 minutes and 39 seconds!" She squealed as she walked past me. Does she need to be that exact?

"Ok?"

We set up our mattresses so it's Emmett on the far right with me next to him, then Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Nessie on the left.

"Do I seriously have to sleep at all tonight? By the time we'll be done swimming it'll be 2am and then we just wake up at 5:30 to get ready. So seriously there's no point in me falling asleep." Nessie told her parents.

"We know that, but you need your sleep." Edward was always so boring. "And I heard that Rose."

"Whatever." I got up from where I was sitting next to Jasper. Alice was talking to him.

"And so I think that… Oh hey Rose." Alice said when she noticed I was standing next to them.

"Wow, a physic didn't see me coming over here." I teased.

"Mehh BLAHH!" Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Very big vocabulary there, Alice!" I heard Emmett laugh.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Jasper answered. Wow, my 'twin' thinks he can lie to me. "I can tell you don't believe me, but too bad, we're not telling you." He added with a smile.

"You are the worst twin ever." I laughed.

"I know." Jasper smiled. "So, Rose, are you tired yet?" He asked, his face looked dead serious but his eyes were playful.

"I'm so tired. I could lie down and sleep for a week right now!" I played along.

"We're all tired." Alice was trying to hold in laughter.

"GET TO BED NOW!" The vice principal screamed through the door.

"Well, that's really going to make us go to bed." Bella snorted. We watched as all the humans went to lie down on their mattresses.

"Was the guy scary and we just couldn't tell or are these kids really stupid?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going with really stupid. There's not one bone in his body that is scary." Nessie answered as she lay down on the mattress.

Bella gave Edward a kiss and went to lie down too. Alice gave Jasper a kiss and did the same.

"Goodnight." Emmett said as he gave me a kiss. I giggled and all of us went to 'bed'.

We waited as all of the humans slept and finally Alice popped out and ran at vampire speed to get our bag.

"Ok, we have to run extremely fast to the pool." She instructed. We nodded and ran.

"Thank god I have a reason not to sleep tonight." Nessie joked.

We all got in our bathing suits and Emmett jumped in, "C'mon Rose! Jump in!"

"NO!" I screamed.

"Too bad!" Alice giggled as she pushed me in. I glared at her. Everyone else jumped in and we had fun.

"Where do you guys want to go this summer?" Alice asked. She probably had the whole summer planned out minute by minute so there's no point in us telling her what we want to do.

"I don't know, why, do you want to go somewhere?" Bella asked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Alice squealed. "I was thinking maybe France or England. That would be so much fun. OOOH we could go to where Carlisle was born. He would love that. Esme would too. When was the last time we went to England? Like 5 decades ago. Ugh, too long. And we had so much fun. We need to go." We just listened as she babbled on.

Emmett snuck up behind me and attacked me. "I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I yelled at him.

"You know you love it!" He teased.

"Sure!" I splashed him.

**APOV**

"Out of the pool! We have 5 minutes to have our hair completely dry and be back pretending to sleep!" I screamed to them and we all ran out of the pool, changed, and started drying our hair at vampire speed.

"Ok, let's go!" Emmett cheered. We ran back and got under the covers on the mattresses.

"That was a lot of fun." Bella said at vampire speed.

"It really was. Great idea, Alice." Rosalie added on.

"Shush!" I whispered.

Just then the most hilarious thing happened.

Some guy named Connor that had always been obsessed with Bella from far away but was always too scared to talk to her, suddenly got the courage to come up and start stroking her hair. I could see Bella was trying to hold in fits of laughter.

_What's his idea?_ I asked Edward mentally and then I got the vision. The vision of Connor waking Bella up. The funniest vision I have ever gotten.

**BPOV**

I was past trying to hold in laughter. Now I was just trying not to throw this guy across the room. I could hear Alice laughing faintly… too quiet for a human to hear. I swear if this is what she was keeping from me and Edward I will kill her and have Edward hold Jasper back so I can do it successfully.

Connor is stroking my hair. And it is annoying. Very annoying. Even more annoying than when I went to hunt right before we left our old home and there was nothing to hunt. I was trying not to kill him. I mean I've known he likes me just I didn't know he had courage… at all.

I could see Edward cringing at everything. He over reacts. I can see him glaring at Alice.

Oh my god. I have the best idea.

**APOV**

Bella has the best ideas! Connor is still stroking her hair. He makes it look like she's his dog or something.

"Edward, where's Edward?" Bella mumbled like she was still asleep.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Edward, I need Edward." She mumbled again.

"Why would you need him and not me?"

"Edward! Edward?

"Umm… I'm right here, Bella." Connor tried imitating Edward's voice.

"That's not you…" She told him.

"Why, of course it is."

"Sure, then what's Renesmee's birthday?" She asked.

"Ummm… April 29th?"

"EDWARD!"

"Bella, love?" The real Edward answered.

"Connor woke me up. He was petting my head like I was a dog!" Bella pouted.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?" Edward asked.

"Ummm… uhhh... nothing." Connor mumbled.

"Good." Edward said as he moved to Bella's side.

**EPOV**

I went to sit at Bella's side. She smiled up at me.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Around 4, why?"

"I don't know; I'm not tired anymore."

"Ok, so what are we going to do until we have to get ready?"

She got up and went to where Renesmee was sleeping. She took her iTouch and brought it back to me, "Here choose a game."

After a few hours of playing extremely pointless games and listening to some of the songs I've written everyone else woke up.

"WAKE UP!" The vice-principal screamed through the door. But everyone was already up. Then he kicked open the door and walked over to Rosalie and Emmett. "Your parents called. They want you to go home. They say it's important."

"Can we leave now?" Rosalie asked.

"YES! Leave!" He screamed.

"Thank god." Rose whispered. We packed up all of our stuff to go home and see what was so important that Carlisle and Esme would call us out of school for. But I have a pretty good idea of what it is.


	20. Chapter 20

**I own really cool peace sign pajama pants but not Twilight. But I like the pants a lot. Another thing I like is brownies. Brownies are very good. I also like cookies. Like the one that Brooke gave me at lunch, that was a very good cookie, TANKU (hehe) BROOKE!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated for the longest time! I've been really busy with homework and studying and religious school and the play (which is Thursday!) and just relaxing so yeah.**

**Everyone's been saying I'm a spazz. I'm not really that spazzish. Just at random times I freak out and start jumping up and down. And waving to random people in the hallway. And talking really, really fast. Psh… I'm not a spazz…**

**I won't put up the next chapter until I have at least 200 reviews! C'mon people press the little review button!!!!! Tell me what you think of my story!!!!!!**

**RPOV**

I'm so glad that Carlisle and Esme got us out of school. Even if they actually have to talk to us that night was torture. We got in our cars and drove to our house. We walked up to the front door which Esme had opened the minute we turned into the driveway.

"What do you want?" Emmett demanded.

"You are so rude sometimes." Jasper commented.

"Where did I go wrong?" Carlisle muttered to himself. "Anyway, we have a problem. The newborn that Esme and I killed has traveled before and has created a few other newborns up in Canada. He told us they were out of control." He continued.

"I'm not sure if right now is a good time right now." Jasper mentioned.

"We can't just let poor innocent people die?" Esme protested.

No, I'm sorry but I don't WANT to fight newborns. It's just… annoying. I was probably making a face of disgust because I heard Emmett suggest that only some of us go.

"I'm not sure that I want to split up." Carlisle told us.

"But some of us have to stay. What will happen if all the Cullen's just randomly disappear? Can't just some of us stay?" Emmett asked.

"Well, we need a few people to help us. I'm going to go; we also need Edward, Alice and Jasper." Carlisle listed.

"I'm going if Edward's going!" Bella yelled.

"If my parents are going then I'm going!" Nessie said.

"No, you're not." Edward tensed.

"Yes. I am." She looked confident.

"I am not going to let you go and fight newborn vampires. You are half-human." He gritted his teeth. _Edward, she knows how to take care of herself. And with you all there nothing bad will happen to her. Heck, I would even go if she went._

"Dad, seriously." He just glared at her, "Mom?" Nessie asked as she turned to Bella.

"Umm… I'm going to go uhh… call… umm… bye." Bella ran out the back door. Nice Bella. Edward's going to kill her for putting this all on him.

"Thanks mom." Nessie yelled to the now invisible figure that had run out the back door.

"Anyway, I think Emmett and I should stay here." I said.

"You are not going." Edward was still glaring at Nessie. _Yeah thanks for acknowledging that I said something._ I thought.

"What if I want to go?" She asked.

"We are not letting you. You are half-human, blood runs through your veins. These are un-trained newborns. They drink human blood. Not animal. I'm not letting you come with us."

"So when my family needs help I can't help them? That's nice. I'm always the baby. Always am, always will be. I'm 100 for crying out loud!" She argued.

"I don't treat you like a baby."

"YES YOU DO! C'mon dad, let me go. Please?" There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're staying with Emmett and Rosalie. And if I even hear you think or say another thing about it then I won't let you see Jacob for a month. Got it?" He asked. _Edward, cut her some slack. She just wants to help!_

"Fine!" Nessie ran out the door in the direction Bella had run in.

"Nice." I said aloud as I walked to the couch and sat down.

"We're going to need to leave soon. Who knows when the damage could happen?" Carlisle spoke quietly and calmly. God, how does he speak like that after one of Edward's explosions?

"How about we leave before school tomorrow?" Esme suggest.

"Sure." Jasper said.

"You better not get bitten this time." Alice muttered to him.

"I won't, I won't. Don't worry." He assured her.

"I think I'm going to go hunt. Anyone want to come?" Alice asked. Jasper and Esme nodded.

"I have to get to the hospital to warn them I'm going away for a few days." Carlisle took out his keys, "I'll see you all later!" He gave Esme a kiss and then drove away in his car.

"Let's go hunt!" Alice cheered, "Race ya, Jazz!"

"Dad?" Nessie asked walking into the house again, "I'm hungry get me ice cream."

"I'm not your slave." He answered simply.

"But you owe me." She pouted as she walked over to sit next to me.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun." I promised.

"Yeah, but I wanna help! Dad never lets me have any fun!" She whined, "And I'm 100 years old!" I looked over to Emmett to see him looking kind of sad also.

"Here's your ice cream, Nessie. Eat it in the kitchen." Edward gave her a bowl full of disgusting human food.

"Fine!" She stormed off into the kitchen and Edward followed her.

As soon as they were out of the room Emmett came to sit next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Are you ok, Em?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said while he absently played with my hair.

"You sure you don't want to go?"

"You don't want to. So I'll stay here." He shrugged.

"You can go if you want to." I offered.

"No. It's ok."

"Really, go."

"No."

"Em, please, go. I know you really want to go." I begged.

"I don't want to go." He lied.

"Emmett, I swear if you are lying to me…"

"Ok, I'm lying." Even a blind human would've been able to tell that.

"So then go!" I urged.

"No, I want to stay here with you."

"Awww, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, I know." He laughed.

"Emmett, just go. It's only a few days. 3 at the most. And then you'll be back. Please."

He stared at me for a long time, "Fine."

"Thank you." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, now I want to try to eat some ice cream!"

"Seriously? Ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah, it looks so cool doesn't it?" He sounded like an excited preppy girl. Wow…

"Um… sure…?"

"Yeah, can I try it, Rose? Please?" He begged.

"No, go hunt. You'll need the strength."

"Ok, but I'm going to try ice cream after right?

"Just go!" I pushed him out the door.

"Wow, he can be so caring one second and then such an idiot the next." Edward laughed. _Shut up._ _He's my idiot._

**NPOV**

I am so mad. My dad is a big idiot, meanie, mind-reading, annoying, overprotective, mean, old vampire person. Yes dad, I really mean that!

He growled, of course he did. He has anger management problems. Very bad ones. Maybe I should ask grandpa if a vampire can get help from a therapist… that would be cool. Mom wouldn't be that happy though. It might help. He needs it even if it wouldn't though.

Aunt Rose went upstairs to do who knows what so it's just me and my dad in the kitchen while I'm eating the ice cream he got me. It's surprisingly good. I mean I usually don't like ice cream but I like mint chip I guess.

"I'll tell your mom to buy more of that ice cream before we leave." My dad said.

"Cool?"

Just then Uncle Emmett walked through the door with his 'I'm going to get in a lot of trouble just don't tell Rose' face.

"Shh…" He mouthed.

"Wow…" I muttered.

"Can I have some?" He mouthed again.

"Umm… sure?" I handed him the bowl. He put it to his nose sniffed it and his face turned to one of complete disgust. It was hilarious.

Then he took a bite. That is just… sad. He started coughing which I didn't know a vampire could do.

"Nessie, you might want to move." My dad warned.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because Emmett's trying to cough up the ice cream and it's probably going to land on you."

"Oh, wonderful." I said as I took my bowl from Emmett and walked to the sink to clean it.

"Ok, I'm good." Uncle Emmett mouthed once again. He is such an idiot sometimes.

"That's umm… cool?" I answered.

"ROSE!" He screamed.

"What?" Her voice was filled with irritation.

"I'm back from hunting!"

"I've noticed." She laughed, all irritation erased from her mood. I wonder if Uncle Jasper's close by.

"Hey Rose, you're lucky I was close because Alice saw you ripping Emmett apart." Uncle Jazz walked through the door with Grandma and Aunt Alice following him right behind.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well… he came home early from hunting and-" Aunt Alice started to explain.

"It doesn't matter, baby, just that you didn't do it is the good thing." Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen what did you do?" Aunt Rose glared at him.

"I didn't do anything!" He told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Good." She walked over and gave him a kiss and then jerked away with disgust. "YOU IDIOT YOU ATE THE FREAKING ICE CREAM!" She screamed as she hit him on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry Rose. But uh… EDWARD DARED ME TOO!" He pointed at my dad. Where's the popcorn? That would be perfect, this is like a movie it's so dramatic. I love my family.

"Of course Edward dared you." Rosalie shot back sarcastically. She looked extremely mad, like there isn't even a word for how mad she is. Ugh, now I know why Jake won't kiss me after I go hunting. Jasper cringed away from Aunt Rose and toward the back door but Aunt Alice caught him and made sure he stayed in the room so he could calm everyone.

"Here's some popcorn." My dad gave me a bag of very buttery popcorn. Yum. I may be mad at him, but sometimes mind-readers are useful. An example of that is now.

"Umm… Rose, c'mon you know you don't want to kill me. The husband that you love very much and just an hour ago said that I was very sweet?" Uncle Emmett backed up to behind Grandma Esme, who Aunt Rosalie would never kill.

"Oh but Emmett, I want to kill you. YOU JUST LET ME KISS YOU RIGHT AFTER YOU ATE HUMAN FOOD! HOW FRICKING DISGUSTING?" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I was just curious of how it tasted. You can't blame me for that!"

"Rosalie, are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you think?" She snapped.

"I said I'm sorry, Rose." Emmett tried again.

"And I don't want to hear it." She walked out the back door and was followed by Aunt Alice and Mom.

"My sister is so dramatic!" Jasper groaned with his head in his hands. "Her emotions are so annoying!"

"Glad I don't have your power." My dad snorted.

"Nessie, how about you go to bed." Grandma suggested.

"Ok." I walked upstairs.

**EmPOV**

Rosalie, I love her but she is so overly dramatic.

And she can be scary sometimes. Only when she really wants to kill me.

Edward I swear if you repeat a word of this to anyone else I will send the Volturi after you.

"Is Rose ok?" I ask Jasper.

"She's so overly dramatic. She takes the littlest things and makes them into such a big deal!" Jasper groaned.

"Nice Emmett." Edward snorted. "Rose is so mad I can't even understand what she's thinking."

"Is it really that bad?" Carlisle asked.

"With Rose, she could end up not talking to Emmett for weeks just because of that." Edward told him. My mouth fell open… WEEKS!

"How can she not talk to me for a freaking week because I kissed her after I ate ice cream for god's sake!" I screamed a little louder than was needed.

"That's Rose for you." Edward sighed.

"I think we should stay home, so Jasper can calm her down for a day or so until she will talk to Emmett. After she's calm we will leave. If we leave right away who knows what she will do." Carlisle reasoned.

**BPOV**

Rose is so evil!

It's going to be hilarious.

**JPOV**

This is one of those times I really hate being an empath. Rosalie is overly mad, Emmett is extremely sad, Bella and Alice are evil. All of that is enough to make me go insane.

Wonderful, I'll be the first vampire to ever go insane. Ever.

"That's for sure." Edward laughed. I sent annoyance his way. Maybe that'll shut him up.

"Do you know what's going on?" I whispered to him.

"Not a clue, their blocking their thoughts with the…" He started, oh god, "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THEN YOU'RE WRONG BUT IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG!" Edward sang, wow… that's really sad.

"How much longer until school?" Nessie asked from the upstairs bathroom.

"5 minutes. Why?" Edward asked only to be followed by Nessie's scream.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"I kinda broke my toothpaste and it exploded everywhere." She screamed.

"DON'T WORRY SUPER VAMPIRE PIXIE ALICE IS COMING TO HELP YOU!" Alice sang as she ran to the bathroom with a huge pile of clothes and 6 inch heels.

Nessie opened the door and her eyes widened. If that wasn't funny enough add the toothpaste that was smeared all over her face and her pajamas and I was on the floor cracking up in a few seconds.

"I am NOT wearing those to save MY LIFE!" Nessie screamed as she shut the door.

"Fine, I'll go find 5 inch heels. Happy?" Alice pouted.

"Not really!" Nessie grumbled.

"Too bad!" Alice giggled. She gave Nessie the new heels and came running downstairs into my arms.

"Can you tell me why you and Bella are feeling so evil?" I whispered in her ear.

"Nope!"

"Please?" I asked changing her emotions so she would agree with me.

"Umm… well… no! And please, don't manipulate me into telling you." She begged.

"Ok, I won't." I promised

"GET IN THE CAR!" Rosalie screamed and I cringed when I felt how angry she was.

"It's ok." Alice whispered as she rubbed my arm.

"C'mon Rose, please forgive me?" Emmett begged. She didn't even look at him so he decided to go to his car. Which didn't start.

"Have fun getting your car to start without your mechanic." Rosalie yelled at him.

"Did you have to, Rose?" He asked as he got in Edward's car.

The car ride to school was silent. We all got out in silence. I swear I have never heard our family so quiet.

"I can make a long list of times." Edward went on.

"No one cares." Emmett snapped.

"Somebody's a little cranky." Bella accused.

"Well, maybe I am!" Emmett stomped away.

"Wow. Should I really…?" Rose felt guilty.

"Rose, trust me, it will be worth it." Alice had a freaky evil glint in her eye.

"If you're sure."

**EPOV**

GET IT FREAKING OUT OF MY HEAD!!! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER- no, sing happy songs. No Spongebob.

NO ALICE DON'T!!!!

I can almost see it that dream I'm dreaming but there's a voice inside my head saying. You'll never reach it. Every step I'm taking. Every move I make feels!

No, that sounds gay when I sing it.

I need a way to block out thoughts. NOW!

**APOV**

"Jazz, I'm going to go with Nessie to get some food from the cafeteria for breakfast. She didn't have time to eat at home. See you in first hour!" I said as I gave my husband a kiss.

"I'll come!" Bella volunteered.

"Me too!" Rose looked happy. Maybe because our revenge on Emmett is starting as soon as we get away from the guys.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Nessie asked us when we got to the doors of the lunchroom.

"Later." I promised as we walked up to the table next to the 'popular girls' table. They were huge gossipers and if they heard what we are about to say then it will be around the whole school before the beginning of first hour.

"Guys, I'm so happy!" Rosalie faked a smile.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because, I FINALLY broke up with Emmett. I mean seriously did you guys see what he did on Friday. Mom killed him for it. He is so not manly enough. Why I ever liked him, I will never know."

"When did you do it? On the way to school?" I asked.

"Yep, I told him we were done with. Now I need to get a new boyfriend so I can go rub it in his face. Who do you think is a good guy for me?" She asked.

We went on talking about guys who would… cough cough… be good for Rosalie. And then finally Katie and Stacey came up to us.

"Did you like seriously like break up with like Emmett?" They screeched.

"Yeah…"

"EHMAGAWD now like, we can totally like, get together with like, him!" They screamed. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear for the next day or two.

"Like you would want to." Bella snorted.

"He is such a big baby! I mean seriously couldn't he just…" Rosalie sighed.

"Wait, did you like say he's like babyish?" Katie asked.

"Pretty much." Nessie took a bite out of her apple.

"Ewww, I don't wanna like be with like a weak like guy!" Stacey whined.

"I am so like over him!" Katie pounded the table for emphasis. Then they turned around and walked away. Only to take out their phones when they were at the door.

"That worked perfectly!" Rosalie clapped.

"Let's get to our first hour; we only have 3 minutes to get there!" I reminded them. We ran at human speed to our Spanish class only to find Emmett sitting there looking extremely sad.

"Did you hear that Rosalie broke up with Emmett because she says he isn't strong enough? I mean how much stronger can you get?" A kid whispered to one of the kids in front of us.

Emmett went from sad to angry. He gave Rosalie a questioning look but she just shrugged.

"What the heck did you guys do?" Emmett asked at vampire speed.

"Nothing." We all answered.


	21. Chapter 21

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time! (literally THE LONGEST TIME!) I have been so busy it's not even funny. By the time that school ends I'll be updating regularly again, don't worry!**

**So, here's the next chapter. Yep. It's finally up! **

**Also I'm not going to update until I get 15 reviews from this chapter. I know I'm so mean. So when you finish reading the chapter press the little review button thing.**

**RPOV**

I know I over react. And I know I probably took it too far this time but… it's just so much fun to do these kinds of things to Emmett. I mean he plays tricks on me all the time so I should get to play a trick on him every once in a while too!

"What the heck did you guys do?" Emmett demanded at vampire speed. Shoot.

"Nothing." We all answered. I swear if I was human I would be blushing as red as Bella used to. That would've been embarrassing. Jasper just smirked when he felt my emotions.

"It's obvious you did something! What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"Shush, I'm trying to listen to the teacher!" I snapped.

"Since when do you listen in class?" Edward snorted.

_Shut up you freaking idiot! _I screamed in my head.

"I'd rather not but if you ask nicely I might consider it." He laughed.

_Fine, will you PLEASE shut up?_ I asked.

"Eh, I don't feel like it." He mused.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY!" I hissed at him.

"Rose, calm down." Alice whispered.

"Fine." I mumbled as I opened to a random page and started doodling.

**BPOV**

I was daydreaming of Edward- again- and then I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it to see a text from Edward. Oh crap.

Edward: Alice saw us getting invite 2 10th reunion in Michigan 2morow… u wanna go?

I love Michigan, hate the people. There was a group of 'popular' girls who called themselves the Brunettes. **(AN: Hehe hehe hehe hehe, I hate them) **They asked me to join their group. Then they tried to flirt with Edward. What idiots.

I guess it'll be fun to go. Of course we'll have to take a few days off of school which is always nice.

I lifted my shield and answered him, immediately I saw Edward's mood improve.

I looked over to my family, Rose was doodling. Emmett looked like he wanted to hurt some one; Alice looked like… well… Alice. Jasper looked calm. At least someone in our family is sane. Nessie was texting, nothing out of the usual. Edward was just staring at me. Aww, he's so cute.

**RPOV**

The class was over; it's time to go to English. I have to deal with Emmett on my own.

I can't fake sick because I'm a vampire, we don't get sick. Maybe I can say I'm going hunting. No, Emmett would insist on coming with me anyway and that would ruin our plan.

"So, can you tell me what you guys did, now?" Emmett asked putting his arm around my waist.

"No."

"How about now?" He leaned in to kiss me.

"No."

"Fine." He pulled away and pouted.

"You're not going to get me to spill." I told him.

"Oh, I will, don't worry." He smiled evilly.

"Good luck trying." I said.

The next 2 hours were pure torture.

It was almost as bad as my transformation, but it wasn't.

Emmett was just sitting there for 2 hours begging me, it's killing me not to tell him.

But I do really want to prank him.

All of a sudden I feel Alice slap my arm.

"What the heck was that for!?" I asked.

"Don't sit next to Emmett today; you're going to get a lot of guys coming up to you." She whispered so quietly no one else could hear. Then she ran to the table. She is SO much help. I sighed and followed her to the table and sat in the seat between her and Bella.

Emmett looked over at me confused, "You don't want to sit next to me today."

"I have to talk to Bella." I answered acting like it didn't bother me that he was upset.

I saw a bunch of guys from different tables stand up and start to walk over to us.

"Getting revenge on Emmett is fun!" Alice mouthed as soon as Emmett looked away from us.

"Very." Bella laughed at Alice's expression. I have to admit it was hilarious.

I heard a bunch of heartbeats coming closer to us and I prepared myself for the worst. I turned around just enough to see how big of a group it was, it was half the guys in our school.

Well, Carlisle won't be happy when half of Forks dies mysteriously by a grizzly bear.

**APOV**

This is hilarious. Emmett is devastated. Finally, the pay back he deserves!

There is a huge group of guys surrounding our table.

I'm getting so many visions at one time, this has never happened before, but I love it.

Think about tons of guys thinking about what they would do if they had the courage to go over and talk to Rose. Then think about Emmett's reaction to what the boys do.

Then I got the funniest vision of them all…

VISION

_Steven Leinwand _**(AN: name came from an author of my math book) **_who is a the meanest jock in the world, walks up to Rosalie and puts her on his lap. _

"_Everything is alright now." He whispered._

_Rosalie kept her eyes down, not looking at anyone in our family. Especially Emmett._

"_Don't worry, I love you too." He went in to kiss her and Rose just jumped up and walked to the other side of the table and sat down next to Nessie._

"_Don't deny it. I know how you feel about me." He gets up and follows her._

"_Oh you mean how I think you're a complete jerk?" She asked looking up innocently._

"_If you weren't so hot then I might be offended." He warned. He should be offended ANYWAY._

_That's when Emmett decided to step in. So predictable._

"_Hey!" Emmett screamed._

END VISION

That's when I was interrupted by Steven walking over. The whole vision I had before was right but I looked over at Emmett to see him looking out the window. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually feel bad for my brother.

No, Alice, don't feel bad for Emmett. That's not a good thing.

I looked back over to Rose who hissed at vampire speed, "Emmett, help me, please!"

"We broke up though, didn't we?" Emmett asked at vampire speed.

"Emmett, I only did that as payback. Please help." She tried again.

"Fine," Emmett mumbled, "Hey!" He screamed.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Get your hands off of Rosalie." Emmett demanded.

"No." Steven grinned.

Emmett laughed, "You asked for it."

That's when Emmett went to grab Steven's arms pull them off of Rosalie, hold them behind his back with one arm while pulling Rose off of Steven's lap with the other arm.

"What the-?" Steven screamed.

"Obviously, you don't deserve Rosalie. You are a self-centered jerk who just uses girls and thinks that because you're a jock that you'll have lines of girls to go out with you." Emmett pointed out.

"You think you have the right to say that?" Steven asked getting up.

"Why don't we make a little bet?" Emmett asked with an evil look.

"NO!" I screamed seeing what would happen.

"What?"

"Don't you dare make another bet!" I yelled.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know." I muttered as I walked past him.

I heard him mutter something like, "…worst family… ruin fun… stupid vampires…"

Then while Emmett was off muttering about how stupid we are, Steven snuck up behind him and punched his arm.

"Didn't see that one coming did you Cullen?" Steven mocked.

"You will really regret doing that." Emmett went over to punch him but Edward and Jasper caught him and held him back.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, don't, Carlisle will kill you." Jasper sent calm waves to him.

"What the heck is going on?" The vice principal walked in.

"Nothing." Everyone answered and went back to their tables to finish eating.

"I can't take this." Emmett ran out the front door of the school and into the woods.

"Emmett!" Rosalie ran after him.

**RPOV**

"Emmett!" I ran out the front door of the school and followed Emmett's scent to where he had run. I found him sitting with his back to me.

"Hey." I said as I went to sit down next to him and cuddled into his side.

"Hi." He said.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I made you suffer through that and I told all the kids in school we broke up." I admitted.

Emmett shook his head, "That was just payback. It wasn't even close to one of the worst things that has ever happened to me. It's hilarious compared to the worst things that have happened to me."

"Then what's one of the worst things that happened to you?"

Emmett's face darkened, "The day the Volturi came about Nessie and we all thought we would die. I just wouldn't have been able to lose you."

"You do know that you're the best husband, right?" I asked.

"I know. I mean who could beat my Emmettness?" He laughed.

"No one."

After about 20 minutes of just sitting, Emmett had to ruin it, "I'm bored, let's go hunting."

I sighed but got up anyway, "Fine."

I got a few deer and Emmett got a grizzly. Big surprise.

"Let's go back home." I suggested.

"Ok." He took my hand and we ran back to the house.

**BPOV**

"Rose and Emmett will be home in 3…2…1…" Alice sang as she danced down the stairs.

"You guys obviously figured everything out." Edward snorted as they walked in the house hand in hand.

"FAMILY MEETING!" Carlisle called.

"No need to yell, dear." I heard Esme tell him.

"Sorry," Carlisle apologized as we walked in, "Ok, we need to get up there by tomorrow morning at the latest. There have been 2 deaths but that could turn to 20 in a matter of hours. Let's not take our chances." He informed us.

"Well, we could do one short newborn training class thing from Victoria or something and then we can go." I suggested.

"Is that ok, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course."

And I set out to once again get beat up by Jasper.

**NPOV**

"Ness, its 5am, I think you should go to bed." My dad told me for the millionth time.

"I can stay up." I went to the bathroom and put my head under the sink.

"That might not be the best idea, Nessie!" I heard my Aunt Alice scream to me.

"Too bad!" I mumbled back as I turned on the cold water and felt it rushing on my face.

I screamed.

Very loud.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jake demanded as he walked in my room. He must've been running nearby.

"Umm… putting my head under freezing cold water to wake me up?"

"Why the heck are you staying up? I mean you could go to bed and wake up before everyone leaves."

"Yeah, but that's no fun." I took a towel out of the cabinet and dried my face with it.

"You are so weird." Jacob picked me up and carried me back to my room, "Go to bed, now."

"I'm not your pack, I don't have to listen to you."

"So you listen to Emmett, but not me? I mean seriously who would listen to Emmett? Even your mom was smart enough not to listen to Emmett when she was human." Jake snorted.

"Hmph." I turned away to face my wall.

"Just go to bed, please." Jake pleaded.

"Fine." I kissed his cheek and got into bed.

"Goodnight." He whispered as he jumped out my window.

After about 5 minutes of silence I decided to go back downstairs.

"I thought Jacob told you to be in bed." My dad laughed when he saw me coming down the stairs.

"I'm 100 years old, screw it, if I want to be up, I'll be up."

"We're leaving in a minute. Say goodbye to everyone and then please go to bed."

"Kay, bye dad, love you." I kissed his cheek. And went to say bye to everyone else.

"So what do you want to do while they're gone?" Aunt Rose asked once we couldn't hear the cars anymore.

"Sleep." I decided after a while and walked upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed.

**RPOV**

Nessie is SOOO hard to wake up.

"NOOO!!! I don't wanna go to school! DON'T MAKE ME!" She screamed as I pulled her out of bed and forced her into her closet. "Why the heck would you wake me up this early?" She asked as soon as she saw her watch said it was and a little over an hour before school.

"Pick an outfit."

"Can't I just go to school in my pajamas?" She gestured to her big t-shirt that was probably Jacob's and her pink and black plaid pajama pants.

"Change your shirt, get a sweatshirt and meet me downstairs for breakfast in 10 minutes." I told her walking out of the room.

"Why?"

"We're going hunting."

I walked downstairs to get my stuff ready for school and after 10 agonizingly long minutes, Nessie finally came down.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we sped off toward the river to jump it.

**NPOV**

I am so tired. After staying up all night and then hunting for an hour I'm exhausted. I may be half-vampire, but the half-human part of me gets tired!

"Renesmee, hurry up!" Aunt Rose calls.

"Shut up." I mumble as I run to keep up with her.

We walk in our Spanish class to be greeted by an over-excited Mr. Chappell.

"Hello Renesmee, I hope you studied for the test today."

"Wait, we had a test today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been talking about it all during class for the pass few days. Have you been paying attention?"

"Umm… yeah, just for some reason I thought it was tomorrow. Sorry." I try to get around him to get to my seat where I see Aunt Rose laughing silently.

He blocks my way, "If you're not prepared then I could always give you an extra day to get your materials together."

"Thanks, but that wouldn't be fair to everyone else." I say as I finally get past him and into my seat.

"This is how it's going to be until the rest of the family comes back." Aunt Rose whispered to me.

"Oh, fun."

"CLASS HAS STARTED EVERYONE BE QUIET FOR ATTENDANCE!" Mr. Chappell screamed as he checked off the kids that were absent. "Today we were going to take our test on Chapter 1. But since I heard some of you are un-prepared, we will postpone it until tomorrow."

Rose nudged me, "He really likes you. What I would give to have Edward here to read his mind right now." She giggled.

"Shut up." I said again. My phone started vibrating and I flipped it open to see a text from Jacob. Big surprise.

"Oh yeah, tell Jacob he can't come to the house when I'm in charge." Rose said as she read the text over my shoulder.

"Why not?"

"He stinks." She crinkled her nose as if she smelled human food.

"Rosalie, Renesmee, please pay attention. This is important information you will need to know for the test tomorrow." Mr. Chappell demanded.

"I could teach this class better than him." Aunt Rose muttered.

"Defdently." I agreed.

**RPOV**

This class is dreadful without Emmett. It's ok with Nessie but she's just texting Jacob which his boring.

Mr. Chappell is just lecturing us and half the guys in the class are just staring at me.

"What's wrong?" Nessie put away her phone for what seemed like the first minute in her life.

"This is so boring." I complained, "And Emmett won't text me back."

"Oh, ok. But can I go to La Push after school?"

"Fine, you can go. But only if you're home by midnight or your parents will kill me."

"'Kay, thanks Rose. Love you!" My niece had a smile so big you would think it was Alice when she just got her millionth pair of shoes (which happened about a decade ago).

I looked up at the clock; only 40 minutes left in this class, maybe I can persuade Nessie to take the afternoon off with me. No, then I would be killed by Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Edward which wouldn't be fun.

I decided to draw; I took out a plain white sheet of paper and started to draw the baseball field we always play at. Without even noticing it, I drew the night where we met James, Victoria, and Laurent.

"Whoa, Ness, look at this." I put the paper on her desk only to see that her head was laying on it. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she had this morning when I had tried to wake her up. "Nessie, wake up! Renesmee?" I whispered.

Unfortunately, Mr. Chappell heard and came over to the back where we were sitting.

"Nessie?" He asked patting her head like a dog, "NESSIE!" He yelled in her ear.

"YOU LITTLE-" She screamed.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I interrupted her.

"What?" She turned to look at me; irritation was obvious on her face.

"What do you think?" I asked at vampire speed and then gave her one of her mom's stares.

"Sorry I fell asleep during your class Mr. Chappell." She muttered.

"For falling asleep in class, we're supposed to give three 30 minute detentions. But I'll let you get by with only one." He offered.

"Umm… thanks?"

"Just don't do it again or I'm calling your parents." He warned. Oooh, so creepy. Not. Her parents wouldn't care, and either would her GRANDparents for that matter.


	22. Chapter 22

**I feel like I haven't updated enough so here's another chapter even though I didn't get 15 on the other one which makes me sad. **

**REMEMBER!!! REVIEWS= HAPPINESS AND LOVE AND FASTER UPDATES!!!!!!!!!! Please at least 15 again.**

**Also sorry to anyone who I told I was going to update Friday night, I had a bunch of things and when I got home I was going to write but then I got a really bad headache and just fell asleep and now I'm ok which is why you are reading the chapter.**

**Here's Chapter 22!!!**

**NPOV**

"Aunt Rose, I'm bored, can we skip?" I whispered extremely quietly.

"Do you WANT your parents to kill me?" She questioned.

"No…"

"Then we have to stay in school. Of course… they can't kill ME for skipping…" She pondered.

"No! Please, if I'm staying then will you please stay with me!" I begged.

"Fine."

"Thanks."

The bell rang. I put my books into my backpack and headed for the door.

"See you at lunch." I mumbled to Rose as I passed her.

"I'm bored." She mumbled back.

I walked into my next class, biology, which I usually have with my parents and Alice and Jasper. I sat down in my seat and watched as groups of kids walked in and saw me alone. A group of guys was fighting over who could get me to make out with them first. Ew!

"Remember to turn in your homework from last night!" Mrs. Sanole called from the front of the room. I walked up and she just happened to be trying to get down one of the rows of seats.

"Excuse me!" She spat waiting for me to move.

"Whatever." I answered absently.

"What did you say?" She glared at me.

"Um… sorry?"

"Principal's office. NOW!" She demanded. Wow, someone's a little cranky.

I walked across the whole school to get to the office and I texted Rose telling her I got in trouble on the way down. I walked into the office and walked up to the secretary's desk. The secretary's mouth dropped when she saw that one of the "angel" Cullen's was in trouble. I internally laughed. No one who really knew my family would every call us angelic.

"Mrs. Sanole sent me down here. She didn't say why though." I lied.****

"We didn't call you down. You couldn't have gotten in trouble; you're too sweet of a girl." She reached for her desk phone, "I think I'll call her right now and ask her."

I sat down in one of the seats and pretended to be reading while I listened to the phone call.

"Hello, Mrs. Sanole? It's Miss Freeman. Renesmee Cullen is in my office right now and she doesn't know why. She says you sent her down here." **  
**

"_That little lying pest!"_ Mrs. Sanole screamed into the phone, _"I sent her down because she was disrespectful to me!"_

"Mrs. Sanole, I assure you, all of the Cullen's are nothing but respectful, honest, good kids and-" The secretary was cut off.

"_NO THEY ARE NOT! I do NOT want to see her in my classroom for the rest of the day! GOT IT?"_ Mrs. Sanole screamed as she hung up.**  
**

"So what am I supposed to do for the rest of the hour?" I asked as soon as she hung up.

"She said she doesn't want to see your face the rest of the day. I guess you could stay here until your next class" The secretary shrugged. I just nodded and took out a book to cover my phone. I checked my messages, 8 new. Shoot. There were 2 from Aunt Alice, 2 from Aunt Rose, 3 from my dad, and 1 from my mom.

Aunt Alice's were to warn me about what was going to happen. Aunt Rose was wondering what the heck I did. Dad was about to kill me and mom was warning me that dad was about to kill me. What a perfect day!**  
**

**RPOV**

I swear if Nessie did something that is going to get my head ripped off then Emmett and I are joining the Volturi!

Oh god, did I just think that? But I don't want to get my head ripped off. No, that wouldn't be fun.

"Miss Hale?" Mr. Newton asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you shaking your head, do you not agree that we should put periods at the end of our sentences?"

"Of course we should. Otherwise it wouldn't be a sentence." I pointed out. Wow what an idiot.

My phone was vibrating and Mr. Newton looked exactly at me, I looked at my nails and pretended to pick the nail polish. When he looked away I took out my phone and checked it. It was from Edward. Shoot.

**NPOV**

I am so bored.

"You can go to the library if you want." The secretary said. Oh just want I want to do, go and read hundreds of books I've already read millions of times.

"I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can study for my test I have later." I assured the overly worried secretary. I mean it was sweet of her to care in one point of view but it was just kind of annoying right now.

Finally after 20 minutes of texting, the bell rang. I all but sprinted to my gym class.

"What happened to you in science, Cullen?" One girl sneered. "I heard Mrs. Sanole kick you out." Her friends laughed.

I got changed, put my phone in my pocket and ran into the gym.

"You're excited today, Renesmee. That's good. Keep that positive energy flowing." Mr. Chalker yelled across the gym.

"Um… ok?" I muttered to myself.

We jogged around the gym a few times and then played a little bit of basketball. After we got out I ran into the locker room, changed, and then ran into the lunch room only to see Aunt Rose already sitting at our table.

"What did you do?" She handed me a tray of food as soon as I sat down.

"Nothing, just said 'whatever' and she got all mad at me."

"That's it? I thought you would've like, broken into her computer and made everyone's grade lower." Rose laughed.

"You think I would do that?" I asked as I took a bite of my cookie.

"Well, maybe. Edward is going to be so relieved when you hear that was all you did. God, your dad over reacts. Its even worse than a few decades ago, don't you agree?" She asked.

"Totally, I just get used to it though." I agreed as I finished my cookie and pushed the rest of the tray to the other side of the table.

After a few minutes some guy came to our table, "I see your brothers aren't here today, huh?"

"Nope." I said popping the P.

"Well, do you want to come over for a little studying? I'm fine with both of you coming."

We just turned away from him in disgust and started talking about the last shopping spree Alice had taken us on and the stuff we got until he walked away.

"What do you think Edward's reaction to that would be if he was here?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think the guy would be living anymore…" I mumbled. Rosalie laughed.

"Think about Emmett." She said. I immediately thought of my huge uncle beating up the puny little kid. It was pretty hilarious.

"Do you know if they're coming back soon?" I asked right as the bell rang.

"Probably really late tomorrow night or the next day from what Alice told me."

"Well, what are we going to do for the next day or two?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

"I'm going to Jake's today so can we go to a movie tomorrow or something?"

"Sure," Aunt Rose said with an evil glint in her eye, "That'll be fun."_**  
**_

"Do I even want to know what you're planning?"

"Probably not." She admitted.

"That's what I assumed." I took my half-eaten lunch and threw it away.

**RPOV**

I have been sitting around the house since 3, it's almost midnight. Nessie isn't home. Where the heck is she?

I need a life sometimes.

Maybe I can go through Bella's closet, I would go through Alice's but she's a foot shorter than me.

I can go through Nessie's too.

Oh, that's cute. That too. GOD HOW DID THEY GET ALL THIS CUTE STUFF THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE?

That's when Nessie walked in, when I was transferring her closet into mine.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Ummm… nothing…"

"Ok then…" She said walking out and probably to go play the piano.

After about 5 minutes and 20 trips from Nessie's closet to my closet I noticed that the music had stopped and assumed Renesmee had fallen asleep.

"Renesmee… Nessie?" I whispered. I carried her back into her room and put her on her bed.

**NPOV**

That day went by quickly; no one bugged us for once._**  
**_

No matter how many times I asked Aunt Rose what she was going to do, she didn't tell me. It's getting on my nerves.

"Come on! Do you want to miss the movie?" Aunt Rose ran faster at a human speed and I tried to follow her but tripped. "Nice." She said helping me up.

"It's not my fault… it's my moms. Blame it on her." I defended myself.

"Ok we're going to have SOO much fun!" We got in line for the tickets and then went to get some popcorn for me of course. "Let's get you a drink too."

"I'm not thirsty though." I protested.

"You're getting a drink." Aunt Rose insisted in a stern tone.

"Goodness…" I muttered.

"It's part of my plan." She mouthed to me. Um… ok?

We walked into the theatre and immediately Aunt Rose chose the worst seats.

"Why the heck do you choose seats in the middle of like 3 groups of kids, there are people to both sides of us, and in front of us! We can't even put our feet up!" I complained._****_

"Just trust me." Rose promised.

"Fine." I grumbled as I turned to watch the previews which are very boring. After about 10 minutes the lights finally dimmed and the movie started.

"Ok, about a quarter through the movie you have to spill your popcorn everywhere." Rose instructed at vampire speed.

"What if I wanted to eat it?" I questioned.

"Well, you don't like popcorn so just listen. Then in the last 5 or 10 minutes, give me your drink and run into the bathroom. That's all you have to do, I'll take care of the rest."

"Ok?"

I watched the movie and let me say it was a complete waste of money, Rose nudged me and pointed to my popcorn after a little so I pretended to hit it and it fell all over the person next to me.

"Oh my god, sorry! I am such a klutz!" I whisper-apologized.

"It's like ok!" Oh crap, where do I know that voice from? NO IT'S KATIE AND STACEY…. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! They looked over at me, "Never mind, you will pay for that, Cullen!" One of them whispered back.

"Sureeee…" I turned back to watch the movie.

"That was umm… unfortunate?" Aunt Rose mumbled.

"You're telling me!" I thought as I touched her arm.

After 5 minutes of silence, Aunt Rosalie decided she should call Emmett.

"Hey Em!" She whispered.

"_Yeah, uh, Rose, why are you whispering?" He asked worriedly._

"Because I'm at the movies."

"_And so why are you calling me?"_

"Because I miss you!" She laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Someone yelled at us.

"_I miss you too, but aren't you watching a movie?"_

"Nah, it's boring."

"_I don't want you to get it trouble for being on the phone so I'm going to hang up." _

"Fine, you're boring." Rosalie pouted.

"You are so rude!" Another person yelled at us.

"_Bye Rose. I love you." Uncle Emmett hung up the phone.__****_

Well this is going to be a fun rest of the movie if all that's going to happen is us getting yelled at for being rude and probably being kicked out. Just then my phone vibrated, I took it out to see a message from Alice

**U won't get kicked out, jst don't fight w/the usher -alice**_****_

It's actually useful to have a physic aunt sometimes._**  
**_

"Lemme see!" Rose grabbed my phone, "Oh my god that is so cool!" She screeched. Wow…

"Like shut up!" Stacey yelled at us.

"Whatever."

"Ness, I'm thirsty. Let me have some of your drink." Rose whispered.

"Ok, I'm going to the bathroom." I started walking out and then I saw the funniest thing. It probably wasn't planned this way but it was hilarious.

The kid behind Rose kicked her chair which jerked her forward which spilled her drink all on the person in front of Rose.

"What the?" The person screamed. She turned around and… it's Mrs. Sanole. Wow we're so lucky! Not!

"Sorry!" Rose screamed.

"What is wrong with you? All the Cullen's are rude, obnoxious, ugly people." Mrs. Sanole screamed.

Did she just call us rude, obnoxious and ugly? Well that's not going to go well by Aunt Rose.

I sprinted up there and grabbed my aunt's arm.

"Just don't do anything drastic! That includes killing her!" I thought.

"Let's go, Nessie." Rose said walking out of the row only to bump into an usher.

"Excuse me. I heard you were disrupting the movie." He accused, then he looked at us and his mouth dropped.

Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder, "Do you really think I would do that?" She smiled what would be a dazzling smile to humans. Thank god that we got a guy usher and that he's not gay.

"Um… uhh… blah… no…" He managed to say.

"Here's my number, call me in a few days." Aunt Rosalie gave him a piece of paper as she pulled me out of the theatre.

"That was fun!" I laughed as soon as we got into the car.

"Think your dad will kill me for it?"

"Probably, but it was worth it. By the way, did you actually give the guy your number?"

"Heck no!" Aunt Rose laughed, "I gave him Emmett's!" I started laughing too.

"That'll be interesting!" I said as we pulled up to our house.

"They're supposed to be coming back tonight." She reminded me, "You clean the 2nd floor and I'll clean the 1st floor, we didn't touch the 3rd floor so we shouldn't get yelled at for that."

We finished just in time. It was about 2am when we could hear their car pulling into the driveway so we ran upstairs to the piano and started playing.

My mom was the first in the house. She ran up the stairs and gave me a huge hug, "I missed you, Renesmee."

"We all did." Aunt Alice gave me a hug too.

After Rose and I got hugs from everyone we just talked.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"There were about 30 and they only attacked us in group of 3. That was the stupidest idea ever." Grandpa shook his head.

"Anyone of us could've taken them all at once, it was really sad." My dad laughed.

"So, what did you guys do at the movies?" Uncle Emmett laughed.

I yawned, "I'm tired."

"No your not… you're just trying to get out of this." My dad accused.

"Get out of my head!" I mumbled as I walked upstairs and laid in bed.

**BPOV**

As much as I hate going to school over and over again, I'm so happy we're going back.

"You're excited this morning, Bells." Jasper laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm happy our whole family is going back to school."

"No, it's good that you're happy. After all that's already happened this week…"

"I know it's been hectic." I agreed.

"HURRY UP!" Alice screamed from the garage, "I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!!!!!"_****_

"She's even more excited than you this morning." Jasper chuckled.

"Let's go!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the garage,

Everyone got in the car and we drove off to another day of school.

**Ok, I personally don't like this chapter but I needed to get it done with and also it's extremely short compared to my other chapters (Which are 3,400 and this was 2,700)**

**ANYWAY!**

**Review telling me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter and what you think should happen next in the story, I'm open to new ideas !!!!! =)**

**-Carly =)**

**JUST PRESS THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON RIGHT UNDERNEATH THIS **_****_


	23. Chapter 23

**6 days before my bat mitzvah and what happens? I get a freaking fever of 102! That's why you guys get this chapter… because I have nothing better to do. Also don't blame me if this chapter sucks, I'm sick.**

**Anyway, reviews will probably make me feel better… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EmPOV**

The beginning of the day, boring. I was only glad that I was with Rose again. The most exciting thing was my math teacher asking where I had been for the past 3 days and that's boring.

This is why I like fighting newborns better than coming to school.

Now I'm in science and from what Rosalie told me, Mrs. Sanole wants to kill our family. We walked into the classroom and she wasn't in there, thank god or Rose would've freaked out.

"She's gonna do something to me I just know it!" Rose hissed.

"Rosalie, you did nothing to her! There is no reason for her to hate you." I assured her.

"But she does and she WILL do something about it!"

Rose overreacts. Who doesn't know that?

I started kissing her and I could feel her relax a little bit.

Just then, Mrs. Sanole walked in, "Cullen! Hale! Detention!"

"What?" Rose demanded breaking away from me.

"I said detention, after-school, tomorrow, an hour."

"Bit-" Rose sneered.

"Rosalie." I interrupted.

"Fine." Rose pouted.

We sat for about 20 minutes in silence and then Rose poked a piece of paper into my elbow, I opened it up to see that it said she was bored, big surprise after learning this stuff for 150 years.

_Me too, is there anything else we can learn about biology?_ I wrote back.

_Probably not based on what we know! Do you think Carlisle will let us skip tomorrow if we call him dad? _

_Only if we call Esme, mom. This is Carlisle we're talking about, Rose. _I wrote, that should be obvious. If we called Esme, mom for the whole day then Carlisle would probably let us skip the rest of the week.

_Yeah, I guess you're right. I love you._

_I love you too, babe. _And that's where I was cut off because Mrs. Sanole took the note from me.

"What's this?" She asked, "Mr. Cullen, were you and Miss Hale passing notes?" I didn't answer. Rose stepped on my foot. I looked her in the eye and hers were filled with worry and her face had 'I told you so!' written all over it.

"Would someone like to read this out loud to the class? How about you Luke?" Mrs. Sanole asked the class.

"Umm… sure…" The boy named Luke got up and took the note from Mrs. Sanole (**AN: I really hate her name, no offense to anyone who might have that last name, but I really want to change it but then it would be confusing so we have to live with it. Darn.)**

"'Em, I'm really bored.' 'Me too, is there anything else we can learn about biology?' 'Probably not based on what we know! Do you think Carlisle will let us skip tomorrow if we call him dad?' 'Only if we call Esme, mom. This is Carlisle we're talking about, Rose.' 'Yeah, I guess you're right. I love you.' 'I love you too, babe.'" Luke read. Wow, that must have been embarrassing for him to read. The whole class was murmuring.

"We don't need to be Alice to know what the punishment for this is…" Rosalie muttered.

"YOU WILL BOTH CLEAN THE LUNCHROOM THIS SATURDAY!" Mrs. Sanole announced.

"Not what I was expecting but ok." Rose whispered.

"AT 6:30 AM!" She informed us.

"Ugh, not THAT early!" I whined. Rose hit my arm.

"You Cullen's love stirring up a bit of trouble, don't you?" Mrs. Sanole asked. Rose elbowed me.

**EPOV**

"Emmett, why are you and Rose blocking your minds?" I asked as I walked with my brother to our cars.

"Umm… no reason…" He muttered.

"Then why are you singing Jonas Brothers songs in your head?"

"Because the stupid girls in my last class got in stuck in my head!" He complained.

"Sure………" Bella rolled her eyes.

We all got in the car, except for Nessie who was getting picked up by Jacob, and drove home. All I could hear was Jonas Brothers songs from Emmett and Rosalie saying the alphabet backwards in numerous languages.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie whispered when we got home.

"Yes?" He walked down the stairs. The hospital thought he was still on vacation.

"Umm… well… uhh…" Rose stuttered.

"Rose and I have to go into school at 6:30 AM on Saturday." Emmett said for Rosalie.

"Why?" Carlisle demanded.

"Because we were passing notes and the teacher walked in while we were making out…"

"Do you ever learn?" Carlisle shook his head as he walked back up to his office.

"Nice, Rose." Jasper laughed as he sat down on the couch.

"Shut up!" Rose threw a pillow at him. Suddenly Rosalie was being attacked by pillows.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW PILLOWS AT HIM!" Alice screeched.

"Hey, Alice! Chill!" Emmett called out. Alice started chucking pillows at Emmett too.

"What the heck?" Nessie screamed as she and Jake walked in the door.

"They're having a pillow fight." Jasper explained.

"I realized that, but… why?" She asked.

"That, I have no clue." He shrugged.

Just then Emmett tackled me to the ground.

"Bella! Pillow!" I screamed and Bella started hitting Emmett's head with one of the pillows.

About an hour later we ran out of pillows.

I looked around the room. Esme is going to kill us.

"Does anyone how we can get 36 more pillows before Esme gets back from the flower store?" Alice asked.

"Why?" Jake asked. That's when I saw the vision.

"Because if Esme sees this then she's grounding us ALL and thinking about shredding us vampires and biting Jake and doing something that I can't really see with Ness."

"WHAT?" Nessie freaked out, "Daddy, will you save me?" She gave me the puppy dog pout.

"I don't think I'll be allowed to after Esme grounds me." I told her.

"It's your fault, Alice!" Rosalie accused, "If you hadn't attacked me because I threw a pillow at Jazz then this wouldn't have happened!"

"You just admitted that you threw the first pillow!" Alice yelled.

"Jasper?" I asked and he sent calm waves all over the room.

"Ok, does anyone know where Esme got the pillows?" Jasper asked.

"I think…" Rose pondered.

"You and Emmett go there and see if you can find any. Alice and I will look online. Edward and Bella clean up. Nessie and Jake… go do something!" Jasper listed as Alice brought two laptops into the room.

Another hour later we had 35 more pillows but it's not like Esme will notice that one is gone. We all finished our homework and went hunting.

When we got home, Esme was sitting on the couch surrounded in flowers.

"How was your day?" She asked as she gave us each a hug.

"Good." I answered.

"Great!" Alice chirped.

"Rose and I got an afternoon detention and a Saturday in school." Emmett muttered.

"I'm glad you all had a great- WHAT?" Esme screamed. Rose flinched.

"Nothing." Emmett said as he sat down.

"You better have said nothing." Esme threatened.

**RPOV**

I can't believe in half an hour I have to be at school to clean the lunchroom. EW! It's a Saturday and usually I would be spending time with my family but no, I have to go to school and CLEAN for god's sake! All because of a note where I said 'I love you' to my husband!

I went to my closet to pick out an outfit for today; I heard footsteps and turned around to see Alice standing there with the perfect outfit. Dark skinny jeans, a deep red shirt and a white juicy sweatshirt.

"I know, it's perfect!" She squealed as she pushed me into the closet to get changed.

I came back out and she immediately started working on my make-up.

"Alice, it's not like I'm Bella, I can do my own make-up." I complained.

"HEY!" Bella screamed.

"Sorry Bella!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah, but I'm already done so just suck it up, Rose." Alice said as she walked out of my room.

I went to look at myself in the mirror. I have to admit, Alice is amazing at make-up. I ran downstairs found Emmett and dragged him to the door.

"Bye." I screamed through the house as Emmett and I walked hand in hand to my car. We got in and sped off towards the school.

I pulled into the school parking lot and Emmett walked around to open my door for me.

"Thanks." I gave him a kiss.

We walked up to the door of the school to find a very annoyed Mrs. Bitner.

"Umm… excuse me; isn't Mrs. Sanole supposed to be here?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." Mrs. Bitner said as she gave us each buckets that had sponges and rags and soap in them. "Of course, Kathy never actually goes to the kids' detentions. NO! I have to do it for her." She muttered to herself.

"I think she might have anger management problems." Emmett told me at vampire speed. I bit my lip to hold in laughter.

We just stood there for a few seconds looking at what we would have to do.

"GET TO WORK!" Mrs. Bitner blew her whistle. God, if there's one thing I would take out of gym it's the fact that the teachers get WHISTLES! Stupidest thing ever made…

"Whatever." I took a rag and went to one of the tables and started scrubbing it.

Emmett walked to the opposite side of the room and started cleaning the walls. By 10 we had finished the tables, chairs, and walls.

"Eh, it's ok. I could've done better." Mrs. Bitner commented and I resisted the urge to kill her. "Now you have to clean the gym." She smiled in a completely evil way.

She led us to the gym and I walked in and my mouth dropped. There were bleachers, props from the play, basketballs, soccer balls, and uniforms from the different teams at our school all over the place.

"You. Are. KIDDING. Me." I said through clenched teeth. I had to put all this away

"No, now get to work!" She went to sit on the stage with a magazine.

I walked over to Emmett, "Let's just get it over with."

"I'll put up the bleachers. You get the soccer balls and basketballs." He told me.

"No, I'll help with the bleachers." I smiled.

"Ok. But it won't look human if you can put up bleachers as easily as me, and I mean we both know how strong I am." Emmett joked.

I slapped his arm, "Shut up!" I laughed.

At about 1, Mrs. Bitner told us she was going to get lunch and she would be back in 10 minutes.

I just kept cleaning until I was tackled to the ground.

"Hey!" I protested until Emmett's lips met mine.

We must've been there until Mrs. Bitner walked in because when she did, she blew her whistle. Over and over and over.

"NO PDA DURING SCHOOL!" She screamed in our faces.

"It's Saturday." I pointed out.

"I'm separating you two." She said as she took Emmett down the hall to the bathrooms. She came back into the gym, 'NOW CLEAN!" She demanded.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I muttered to myself.

I cleaned for another hour or so and then the gym was done. I walked over to Mrs. Bitner who was still reading her magazine.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Not the best, but it'll do." She shrugged.

After a few minutes, Emmett walked in.

"I'm done." He announced. Then he came over to give me a hug. "God that was disgusting." He whispered to me. I laughed.

"What else can you clean?" Mrs. Bitner pondered.

"I thought we were done."

"No, I think you should clean the classrooms now." She decided.

"It's 2. Our parents want us to be home." I told her.

"That's too bad," She said, "I was put in charge of your punishment and you will clean everything I want you to clean until I want you to stop!" She screamed at me.

"God." I mumbled as I hid my face on Emmett's shoulder.

"Aww did I scare you?" She asked with mock sympathy. "WELL I DON'T CARE!" She screamed.

"Seriously, Rose." Emmett muttered against my hair.

"I'm trying to act like a pathetic human, shush." I told him at vampire speed.

"ROSALIE! DROPAND GIVE ME FIFTY PUSH UPS! NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Bitner screamed, wow I'm surprised she can still scream.

"Wait how many?" I asked trying to sound dumb while getting in the push up position.

"Fifty!"

"Oh, ok." I smiled; if only she knew how easy this is for me.

I finished and she screamed, "FIFTY MORE!"

"Maybe she's mentally insane." Emmett suggested at vampire speed. I nodded.

"I think you two should clean the hallways now." She told us while I finished up the push ups.

Emmett and I grabbed our cleaning stuff and ran down the hallway at human speed.

"Do you think it would be bad if we just left?" Emmett asked. I stopped running and stared at him. "What?" He asked.

"You're kidding, right?"

"… Not really…"

"Of COURSE we would get it trouble!" I sighed.

**(AN: Ok I know the ending of the part kind of sucked, I got stuck and bored with it so yeah… don't yell at me for it)**

**EmPOV**

Rose and I walked in the door of our house to see Edward tackling Jacob and Alice, Jazz, Ness, Bella, and Esme watching.

"What happened?" Rose sighed.

Suddenly Renesmee screamed, "DADDY DON'T KILL HIM!"

"Wow…" I said slowly walking over to the tv to turn on the Xbox.

**NPOV**

What the heck did Jake do? All he did was walk in the house and dad started screaming at him.

"You will NEVER think of my daughter that way ever again!" Dad snarled at him and tackled him to the floor. Oh well that answers my question…

That's when Uncle Jazz came downstairs and tried to start calming things down which didn't work.

_NO DAD DON'T!_ I screamed in my thoughts.

I pressed my hand against my mom's arm and thought about how dad was hurting Jake.

"I don't think I can do anything to help, Ness." My mom sighed as she looked at her best friend getting beaten up by her husband.

"Please?" I begged.

"I can see it won't help." Aunt Alice told me as she sat next to my mom in a meditating position. "Maybe when Em and Rose get back…." And she got a blank look in her eyes.

"What on earth is going on?" Grandma Esme asked coming in from hunting.

"You can probably guess." My mom answered while still staring at my dad probably extending her shield or something.

After a minute or so, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett came home from their detention.

"What happened?" Aunt Rose asked as she saw Dad going in to bite Jacob.

"DADDY DON'T KILL HIM!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Wow…" Uncle Emmett said walking over to his Xbox to turn it on but never taking his eyes off the fight.

"Where's Carlisle?" Rosalie asked Grandma Esme.

"Hospital, he finally went back around noon."

"Is there any way he can get here before Jacob is killed?"

Grandma didn't answer that question. Great.

_Daddy, please stop!_ I begged in my mind.

Jasper finally had enough of the anger because he ran straight out the back door and jumped over the river.

Alice and Rose went upstairs; I guess they were tired of watching. I just kept watching though, finally they stopped.

"What the heck was that Edward?" My mom demanded.

"Bella, love, please, just trust me." He asked. My mom rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs.

I was alone in the room with my dad and my boyfriend after my dad literally just attacked my boyfriend. How awkward! And of course, grandma just HAD to leave the room being the nice person she is.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, Jake, I DON'T want to know what you were thinking, but stop thinking it around my dad unless you want to get killed. And dad, stop being so overprotective, god."

"Sorry Edward." Jake muttered.

There was silence and then my mom screamed from upstairs, "EDWARD I THINK YOU NEED TO SAY SOMETHING TO JACOB!"

"Sorry mutt." My dad said as he walked upstairs to probably go talk to my mom.

**BPOV**

I can't believe that Edward just did that. That is so unlike him. What the heck happened?

Then I heard Jake mutter his apologies and silence for a minute or so.

"EDWARD I THINK YOU NEED TO SAY SOMETHING TO JACOB!" I screamed.

"Sorry mutt." Edward said and I heard him coming up the steps and walk in front of our door.

I went over to sit on the bed and pretended I was reading.

Edward knocked, "Can I come in?" He asked.

"It's your room."

Edward came in to sit next to me and then he made a sour face, "You're reading it AGAIN?"

"I happen to like Wuthering Heights." I said.

"Bella, you've read that book probably 10 times since we moved here."

I just turned my back childishly.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Why did you do it?" I asked still not facing him.

"His thoughts were… very disturbing." He shuddered.

"I still don't think that was a good way to deal with it."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." He gave me a hug.

"No you shouldn't have." I said, Edward chuckled.

"Please forgive me?" He asked.

I turned around and looked in his eyes.

They looked truly sorry.

I curled up against him, "Ok."

**Blahh, being sick sucks**

**Remember to make me feel better just click that button right down there**

**It's right there!**

**\/**


	24. Chapter 24

**First thing: ****I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 15 REVIEWS**

**Yep I'm SOOOO mean!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ANASTASIA AND ALYSSA EVEN THOUGH IT WAS YESTERDAY! (the 29th, so wish Alyssa happy birthday by reading her story mentioned below, she is **_Alice Cullen629_**)**

**My computer got another virus, yep so sorry for such a late update. And also I'm just really lazy and couldn't think of anything to do and life is hectic. I was just in a cabaret (**_**NOT**_** the Cabaret, A CABARET =D ) we put together in 2 weeks.**

**AND ALSOOOOOO…**

**KEEP REVIEWING ME AND TELLING ME IDEAS FOR THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND ALSOOOOOO… one last thing:**

**I think you should read **_bvwpeanut_**'s **_Short but Physic _**AND **_Alice Cullen629_**'s **_Cullen's and the Catwalk_**. They are both awesome stories and I love them so… GO READ THEM NOW!**

**BPOV**

The next morning we "woke up" and surprisingly, there were no fights, there was no tension. Nothing. Esme was thrilled about that. Even Edward and Jacob got along.

"Do you think he'll ever call?" I heard Nessie whisper extremely quietly to Rose.

"What?" I asked, joining the conversation.

"Nothing." Rose said while walking over to get in the car.

I raised my eyebrows and Nessie just shrugged as she followed her aunt.

"Edward?" I whispered. He was at my side in a minute.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you know what's going on with Rosalie and Nessie?" I asked.

"They're blocking their minds." He sounded irritated.

**RPOV**

Oh god, I hope that the freaking usher DOESN'T call Emmett. I mean ummm… I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE WHOAAAA! I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE WHOAAAA! AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD! HEY ALRIGHT NOW!

"They're blocking heir minds." I heard Edward whisper to Bella.

We all got in our cars and sped toward the school

"Em, can I borrow your phone? I forgot mine." I asked my husband.

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"I forgot to tell Esme something." I lied.

"What?"

"I didn't turn off my laptop." I lied again.

We didn't talk again for the rest of the ride.

"Are you ok?" He asked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Um, yeah." I answered absently.

"No, your not." Emmett disagreed, looking into my eyes, "You were fidgeting the entire ride and the last time I've seen you do that was a century ago."

"There's no reason, just getting freaked out about going back to science." I mumbled not meeting his gaze.

"Rose," He sighed, "That's the lamest excuse you've ever come up with."

"Well it's not an excuse." I lied. Again and again and again…

"We hunted last night and all of a sudden your eyes are black again. What's wrong?"

"Just forget about it." I turned around to see Nessie walking into the school, "Ness! WAIT UP!" I screamed as I ran to catch up with her.

**JPOV**

Something's going on with Emmett and Rosalie.

Again.

There's two hours left in the day and their emotions have only gotten stronger. I can feel them from halfway across the school! Nothing is helping.

Rosalie feels guilty and scared. Emmett feels confused. Nessie for some reason is freaking out too.

I hate emotions. Which is kind of weird to say because I'm an empath.

Alice nudged me, I looked up and she slid me a note. It had two words.

_Pay attention!!!_

_Why?_ I wrote back

_Just listen!_ She demanded. I shrugged and started to listen to the teachers lecture about the Civil War. I could answer any questions to this in my sleep.

**(AN: I know nothing of what happened in the Civil War because I didn't listen when we were learning about it. So don't yell at me if I get anything wrong because I'm mostly making this stuff up since I'm too lazy to look it up.)**

Then Rosalie felt even more guilty and scared while Emmett felt even more confused.

_Just try to listen and take Alice's advice, you know she wouldn't tell you to do it unless she had a vision._ I tried to tell myself.

I looked over to Alice to see her deep in a vision. I quickly turned to a new page in my notebook and put it down in front of her as I was hit with what she was feeling.

She started drawing something, all I could tell was Emmett was mad while standing next to an usher at a movie theater. Alice snapped out of it and looked down at what she had drawn.

"Shoot!" She whispered as she frantically took out her phone and started texting someone.

"Mr. Hale." The teacher, Mrs. Tobin, called to me. I turned my focus to the front of the room.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What is your answer to the question?" She asked while I was trying to see what Alice was texting.

"Excuse me, what was the question again?"

"Does anyone know what happened to Confederate solider, Jasper Whitlock, after he disappeared?" She asked.

"He was turned into a vampire by a lady named Maria in 1863 and he trained newborns to make a vampire army until he finally left her a few decades later." I answered absently still trying to read what Alice was typing. Of course I knew I mean I was talking about myself… oh wait, shoot. Maybe that's why Alice told me to listen…

"Jazz," Alice whispered at vampire speed, "What the heck did you just do?"

"I just did the stupidest thing on Earth." I answered.

I looked up to see everyone looking at me. Our teacher was looking at me with the most confused face ever I started cracking up.

"Is this some kind of practical joke? Because you know I will not stand for silliness while I am trying to teach a lesson!" Mrs. Tobin informed me.

Well, how am I supposed to answer that?

"I said I will NOT stand for silliness in my class! NOW GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YES, GO! And don't think I won't bring this up to your parents!" She warned.

Did she just tell me to sit in a corner? Seriously. I grudgingly walked over to the corner and sat there until the end of class.

When the bell rang 20 minutes later, I got my books and went up to Alice to take her books from her.

"Thanks." She whispered. I just kissed the top of her head as we walked to math.

**EmPOV**

"Edward, I swear if you don't tell me why Rose is freaking out then I will…" I threatened.

"I know what you'll do." Edward concentrated for a second, "She's thinking something about your phone, I can't really tell what though. Sorry." He walked away.

What a help he is.

I walked to Spanish to see the rest of my family there. I glared at Edward and he just shrugged.

After Spanish, Rose and I started walking to English. Then my phone rang.

"Probably Carlisle or Esme." I muttered as I took it out of my pocket.

"Yeah," Rose muttered back, "Probably."

"Hello?"

"_Hey."_ The guy on the phone answered.

"Umm… I'll meet you in class; I have to umm… go to the bathroom." Rose started running off.

"Wait, Rose," I said catching her arm, "We don't go to the bathroom."

"I'll just see you in class."

"_Are you there?"_ The guy on the phone asked.

"Yeah…"

"_Your voice is much lower than it was the last time we talked. I hope you're still as hot."_

"I have a cold. But what did you see in me last time that you thought was so erm, hot?"

"_Well, you're a blonde, that's always hot. You're golden eyes were beautiful. And my favorite part, was your body. God it was SO hot!_

"Nice to know…" I answered. What did Rose do while I was gone! God!

"_Anyway, I was wondering if you……uhhhhh….. well….. if…… you wanted to uhhhhh…… go on a uh……. d-d-da-date with ummm…. me?"_ The phone dude asked.

"Sure… where should I meet you?" I asked.

"_That's for me to know, I'll pick you up at 6 tonight." _

"How about I meet you at the movie theater, tonight at 7?" I suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I could pick you up and we could go to din-" He rambled.

"I'm sure!" I hung up the phone and ran at human speed to English.

I walked in and saw Rose sitting in her seat writing something.

"Hey, babe." I said taking my seat next to her.

"So, who called you?" She asked, still looking down.

"Some guy." I shrugged.

"W-What did h-he c-c-call about?" She stuttered.

"Stop talking!" Mr. Newton screamed as the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered knowing completely that I would not.

**RPOV**

The minute Emmett walked into English I knew that the usher from the movies was the one who had called him.

"Hey babe." He said taking his seat next to me.

"So, who called you?" I asked not making eye contact with Emmett. Which for me, is like the hardest thing in the world.

"Some guy." Emmett shrugged.

"W-What did h-he c-c-call about?" How can he not be mad at me? He has to know what I did by now!

As Emmett was about to answer, Mr. Newton yelled at us to stop talking because the bell was about to ring.

"I'll tell you later." Emmett whispered.

"I want to know now!" I demanded.

"Rosalie, it's nothing to worry about."

"Should I trust you on that?"

"Probably not," Emmett laughed, "But don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Fine, but you'll have to tell me what it is at one point."

"And you'll have to tell me what you're writing too." He pointed to the notebook I had in front of me.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered.

"I want to know now!" Emmett imitated me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

**EmPOV**

After 3rd hour while Rose and I were walking to lunch, she brought up the phone call I got again.

"So are you going to tell me about that call you got?" She asked.

"Only if you tell me what you were writing."

"Fine, I'll just live through eternity without knowing." Rose shrugged, "Or there is ALWAYS Edward to turn to."

That didn't do anything to me. Unless you bribed or threatened him, Edward kept people's thoughts a secret.

He's no fun at all.

"You know he wouldn't tell you." I reminded her, she looked up and caught my glance for the first time since we got to school, "I think you should go hunting tonight."

"Why, it's not like I'm going to lose control, I'm fine until the weekend."

"It's Tuesday and you're eyes are pitch black. You're going hunting." I told her.

"No! Edward and Bella are leaving for their high school reunion in Michigan this weekend. There might actually be mountain lions if they're gone! I'm waiting!" Rose said stubbornly.

"How do you think Carlisle will feel about this?" I asked.

Rose was quiet for a few seconds, "Fine, I'll go hunting, but only if you tell me why the guy called you!"

"I don't get why it's so important to you but he asked me to meet him at the movies tonight." I unwillingly told her.

"Oh god, you're not going on a date right?" Rose looked scared.

I pulled her into my arms, "Don't worry, it's not a date."

"You sure?"

That I didn't answer. What am I supposed to say? The guy I'm meeting thinks that it's a date because he thinks it's you but I'm really just going there to beat him up.

**NPOV**

Math.

The one subject I never have any fun in. At all.

Of course that's about to change.

I have Mr. Warson's cell phone number written on my hand.

I love Alice. She is the bestest physic aunt I could ever ask for. She knows what I need, such as Mr. Warson's cell phone number, and gets it for me… sometimes.

I took out my phone and started to dial Mr. Warson's number but was interrupted by a text message.

'r u sure u want 2 do this?' My dad had texted me. Ugh, so much for blocking my mind.

I texted him back telling him I still wanted to, that I would be fine, and it was worth it. Then I texted Alice asking if the chances of me getting caught were higher now, and luckily, they weren't.

"Renesmee? What's the answer to number 3 on page 2?" Mr. Warson asked.

"X equals 7." I answered and then took out my phone and started dialing the number again. After looking at it for a few seconds I hit send and put the phone to my ear, trying to cover it with my hair.

Mr. Warson jumped when his ringtone went off, "Wait just one minute, let me see who this is." He told us, "Hello?"

In a deep voice that sounded kind of like Emmett I said, "Hello Mr. James Warson. I know what you've done and what you're doing to cover it up. I know it all. So tell the government what you've done, or I will! And trust me, it won't be so friendly. Just don't make this harder than it needs to be, understand?" I finished and looked over just in time to see my math teacher drop his phone in fear. He scrambled to pick it back up.

"I uh… understand. But i-i-if I m-may ask, h-h-how d-did you figure it o-out?" Mr. Warson whispered into the phone.

"Let's just say I have my ways. Goodbye James." I tried not to laugh as I hung up.

I love having a dad who can read minds.

No, I love having a family full of vampires. Yep, that's me, freaky vampire girl.

I looked up again to see a ton of students whispering and Mr. Warson with his phone still to his ear and he wasn't moving at all. I could hear his heartbeat though so he would live, maybe.

"Should we call the nurse down here?" One girl asked.

"That's probably a good idea. I'll go!" I volunteered and ran out of the class as soon as I could. I sprinted, at vampire speed, to the clinic and walked in there at human speed.

"Hello? Hello?" I called out. No one answered, "HELLO?!?!" I screamed.

"Oh, sorry, I just went to get some water." The nurse apologized while walking in from who knows where.

"Umm… yeah. I'm in Mr. Warson's math class this hour and he got a phone call during class and he answered it and then he just stopped moving. We don't know if he's breathing or not so I volunteered to come down here to get you. All of us are so worried, he's our favorite teacher." Ha, we all hate his guts.

"Ok, let's hurry, now shall we?" The nurse ran out of the room at a speed you think a turtle would go faster than.

We finally got to the classroom and there was Mr. Warson, still at the front of the room, still standing completely still. Everyone else was in different corners talking or texting, big surprise.

I went back to my seat and started texting Jake. I told him about what I did, he thought it was awesome. I love him. And I'm so glad he isn't the type of guy that would lecture me if I told him I did that.

"This class is dismissed for the day." The nurse announced after 5 minutes of checking out what was wrong with our teacher. Everyone cheered and sprinted out of the school as fast as they could.

I called Jake asking him to pick me up and then texted my parents telling them I would be in La Push for the day. Within 5 minutes, Jake was waiting for me and I got in his car and we drove off to La Push where I would be hanging out with my werewolf friends in what seemed like forever!

**EmPOV**

I heard a cheer from a few classrooms down from mine and noticed it was Nessie's. Then I heard a bunch of kids screaming and running down the hallways.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Rose.

"Probably something to do with Nessie got them out for the rest of the day." She guessed.

"Sounds like my niece, I do have to say she learned from the best." Rose just laughed.

"Miss Hale, do you have something to say?" Mrs. Tobin asked looking mad.

"No…."

"Then why were you laughing? Do you think it's funny what happened to people in Russia?" Mrs. Tobin demanded. OH! Now I know why she's so mad! Because Jasper was an idiot today in his class with her and got her all pissed.

"Because what you were talking about brought up funny memories from when I was little and my parents took us to Russia." Rose lied; Mrs. Tobin just glared at her, "I'm sorry, I'll try to focus harder."

"Nice save." I whispered.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Why do teachers hate me though?"

"Because you're so beautiful."

"Aww, thanks, Em."

"Are you going to tell me what you were writing?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Fine."

**Ok, I know it's kind of a random place to end the chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to do because I'm doing the phone call to Carlisle and Esme, the thing with Emmett and the usher dude, and the hunting trip in the next chapter.**

**I'm so proud of myself, I finished the chapter! FINALLY! I've been working on it for 2 weeks. And this morning I told myself **

"**FINISH THE CHAPTER AND POST IT OR DIE!" **

**Yeah, I actually told myself that, sad I know. Then I went to the mall and then I came home and finished writing.**

**Yep, because you all really want to know how my day went…**

**ANYWAY! REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I love summer. All I do is sing, act, dance, and spend time with my "sisters". SO MUCH FUN =D **

**Anyway, in the middle of all of that I actually wrote a chapter, I know, I'm shocked too!**

**MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!!!! YES IT'S TODAY!!!! **

**Do you know what I would really like for my birthday?????? **

**TONS AND TONS AND TONS AND TONS OF REVIEWS!!!!! **

**Nothing like waking up to an inbox full of e-mails… I love it!**

**And it really helps make an author happy and write more often… (WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE)**

**Also anyone who reviews I will send them a bit of next chapter!**

**NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 25 (whoa, lots of chapters)**

**CPOV**

I heard my phone ringing and ran over to it assuming it was Esme. But it wasn't, it was the social studies teacher at Forks High School. Calling to complain about Jasper; Jasper of all of my kids!

"_Yes, in class I asked him if anyone knew what happened to the Confederate solider_ **(AN: WAIT! Wasn't he a major? … oops… oh well.)** _Jasper Whitlock after he disappeared. Your son answered that he was turned into a vampire so he could help train newborn vampires to make a vampire army." _Mrs. Tobin told me.

"You see," If only Edward was here to help me think of a lie… "Jasper has been really um… distracted lately..." I explained, that was the worst excuse ever.

"_Yes, but all of your other kids are causing problems for the teachers too. In their weekend detention, Emmett and Rosalie were found on the floor of the gym making out. Renesmee got kicked out of science for being rude."_ She listed on and on. She didn't say anything about Alice, Edward, and Bella though.

"I can assure you that Jasper was not trying to make a joke and disturb the class, it's just a part of him because his parents died. And I can also say that Renesmee is 100% sweet and has never been rude to anyone."

"_What about Emmett and Rosalie?"_ She asked. I was silent for a minute until she went on talking. _"Anyway, I need to have a meeting with you and your wife to discuss their behaviour. Would you be able to come down here in half an hour?"_

"Yes, I'll just call my wife, I'll see you then." I hung up as quickly as I could, got all of my stuff together, told my assistant I was leaving and ran for my car.

I drove faster than Edward drives and was home within 3 minutes. I got out of my car and threw the door to the house open, probably ripping it off its hinges.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen." I all but screamed at her.

She knew I was furious, "Y-yeah…"

"What did you and Emmett do?"

"N-n-nothing…"

"Whoa, Carlisle, calm down." Emmett laughed coming downstairs to stand next to Rosalie protectively.

"FAMILY MEETING!" I screamed walking into the dining room, no one came. "NOW!" I screamed even louder. In a matter of seconds my whole family was there.

"Tough day at work?" Esme whispered.

"Not even close." I mumbled.

I took a deep breath out of habit and started talking, "Does anyone know who I was just on the phone with? And who I'm going to be meeting in half an hour?" The room was silent, "Mrs. Tobin, your social studies teacher." I told them.

"Why?" Emmett asked looking confused.

"That is a great question, Emmett. Why? Well I'm going down there because my kids are not behaving in school. Being rude to teachers, making out in the gym during a weekend detention. And I used to think my kids were well behaved." I sighed. I looked to my wife to see her looking like she wanted to kill them, something you don't normally see from Esme.

"Someone explain." She demanded.

"Bella and I haven't done anything wrong." Edward protested.

"But your daughter has." I told him. He looked over to Nessie who was looking at the ground.

"Renesmee?" Edward asked. Nessie didn't answer but instead glared at Rosalie as if to say 'I told you so'

"I'm still waiting for an explanation." Esme reminded us calmly.

"Alice got a vision and it must have been a bad one because she immediately started texting Emmett. I was focused on what she was texting and answered the question wrong, which was really right." Jasper explained.

"Nessie, Rose, and Emmett?"

"I fell asleep in Spanish, not that difficult to do. Anyway, in science I walked in, got yelled at for being in her way and then got sent to the office." Nessie explained.

"Rosalie, Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Well, Mrs. Bitner said she would be back in 10 minutes and… yeah…" Rose muttered.

"Anyway, we will start to have rules around here." I announced.

"Not like those stupid rules you make in the 1950s." Rose groaned.

"Yes, from now on if you don't follow a rule, there will be a consequence. And let me tell you, all of you will want to kill me by the time you get a break a rule." I said passing out papers.

**SCHOOL RULES**

**NO TALKING BACK TO A TEACHER, NO MATTER HOW IDIOTIC THE TEACHER MAY BE**

**NO PDA AT SCHOOL WHATSOEVER**

**NO TEXTING**

**NO FAKING SICK/ FAKING INJURIES**

**NO WRITING NOTES**

**NO LEAVING CLASS OR SCHOOL FOR ANY REASON**

"You have got to be kidding me, Carlisle!" Rosalie hissed.

"Not one bit."

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT VAMPIRES HERE THAT KNOW MORE THAN EVERY TEACHER IN THAT SCHOOL COMBINED! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT US TO NOT DO ANYTHING ON THIS LIST?" She screamed.

I looked at Jasper who then sent calm waves to Rosalie.

"Anyway, none of you will like the consequences so you better follow the rules." I told them.

Emmett, being Emmett, was curious, "Will you tell us what they are?"

"No. I'll tell you when you break one of the rules." I motioned to the page he held in his hand.

I looked at my watch. Esme and I had 10 minutes to get to the school, it's probably better to be early though.

"Yeah, you should probably go." Edward said.

"Bye, love you all! This house better look the same when I get home. No wrestling, and stuff. Don't get arrested!" Esme reminded them as she got in my car and we drove to the school.

"This is going to be an interesting meeting." I muttered as I opened her door to help her out of the car.

"Defiantly" She laughed. She kissed me on the cheek and we walked to the door.

"Hello." An old lady greeted us. "I'm Mrs. Tobin, I'm assuming you're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Yes, we are, but please call us Carlisle and Esme."

"Well, let's go inside to my classroom, shall we?" She started walking down the hallways zig zags until we reached a room that looked like no one had been in there for years.

"Looks worse than when we went to Ireland and saw our house after a century…" Esme muttered at vampire speed.

"You may sit." Mrs. Tobin gesteured to the students desks behind us, "Now, first off I would like to ask if you have any problems with your kids at home."

"Not one problem." I answered.

"You have seven teenagers living in your house and you don't have problems?" Mrs. Tobin asked in disbelief.

"A few arguments that are over before they start are really all that goes on at our house. Nothing too serious." I shrugged.

"That's odd."

"What's odd?" Esme asked with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I would not expect them to be well behaved. Based on what they act like here at school I would expect you to be counting the minutes until graduation. Especially Rosalie. Aside from what she and Emmett did, she hasn't been very respectful to any of her teachers." Mrs. Tobin informed us.

"Rosalie has had a very hard life," I explained, "She watched some bad things happen to some her friends," Well really her... "And then when her parents died she was overwhelmed with grief."

"Still, she should be respectable to everyone. And Jasper never seemed like one to make jokes but he managed to get my whole class out of control. Renesmee fell asleep during a very important Spanish class that was about a very important test she was taking the next day and she was also disrespectful to her science teacher." Mrs. Tobin continued, "Emmett is fine but when he and Rosalie are together it's… not easy to work with them."

"We'll talk to them about their behaviour and if it doesn't improve at school then call us again." I assured her.

"Actually, Mrs. Sanole went to the principal who has decided all of your kids have to do a certain amount of community service hours." Mrs. Tobin confessed.

"How many hours?" I asked.

"A lot."

Esme grabbed my hand, "Maybe they could help out in the hospital."

"That's a great suggestion!" Mrs. Tobin exclaimed.

"Blood?" I asked Esme quietly. She shrugged in response.

"I'll send you all the information your kids need to fill out later but I need to be going, I will see you soon." Mrs. Tobin rushed out the door leaving Esme and I alone in her room.

"Well that was weird." I summed up.

"Now let's get home, I have a few things to do." Esme pulled me out of the classroom.

**RPOV**

"Emmett and I are going hunting!" I called out. "Anyone want to come?"

"Yes!" Nessie sprinted to us and hid behind my back.

"Alice playing Barbie?" I guessed, my terrified niece nodded.

I grabbed her hand and we ran off to the woods, being followed by Emmett and Jasper.

I stopped after we jumped over the creek. I smelled a pack of deer about a mile away.

"Want some deer?" I asked as I dragged Nessie with me.

The warm blood going through me immediately ceased the burn in my throat, for the moment at least.

"I'm going to go find Emmett." I told Nessie before sprinting off towards my husband.

Emmett didn't notice I walked up as he was about to drain a bear. I decided to bug him by taking the bear and draining it for myself.

"Hey!" He yelled when he noticed the bear was gone.

"Ha ha." I teased.

"You did not just steal my bear."

"Well, I think I did."

That's when Emmett tackled me.

"This is what you get when you take my food."

"Do you think I mind?" I laughed.

"Not at all." He gave me a kiss. "By the way what time is it?"

I looked at my watch, "It's around 6:50, why?"

"I have to go, love you babe." Emmett ran to the house, I followed him.

"Where are you going?" I demanded once we got inside.

"No where." He mumbled while grabbing his keys and phone.

"Fine." I stomped my foot, yes it's childish but Emmett looked up.

I leaned my head against Emmett's chest and he ran his fingers soothingly through my hair. "Just trust me; I know what I'm doing. I'll be back soon, go hang out with Alice or Bells or someone."

"Just go." I insisted, and Emmett went upstairs to our room and came back down to get in his car and speed off.

I went upstairs to change and touch up my makeup and then I got in my own car and followed his scent to the movie theater. This can't be good.

**EmPOV**

I got out of my Jeep and waited outside the front door. There was an usher standing there too.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for my date."

"Oh really? Same here."

"That's cool…" The dude said, "I guess."

"What does she look like?"

"She's this blonde chick, with golden eyes. Her body is like… hot!" He bragged.

"Oh so you mean, me?" Rosalie pointed at herself while getting out of the car. How could I not notice her scent? Or her car!

Every time I look at Rosalie, she's just… whoa! After I left she had changed her outfit. I looked over to see the usher's mouth open and drool coming out of his mouth. That's sick.

"Um... blahh… gah… uh… whoa…" He sighed dreamily. I slapped his arm a little harder than needed. "Not so hard, dude."

"What are you doing here?" I whispered at vampire speed.

"Hey there hottie." The usher winked.

"Nice to see you again…" Rose trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Alex." The usher offered.

"Right, Alex, sorry I'm bad with names." Rose apologized.

"No, it's fine." He assured her.

"Hey." Rose greeted me.

"Hey." I said, "What are you doing here?" I asked again at vampire speed. Again, she didn't answer me.

"Well let's go, I got us two tickets to go see a movie." Alex tried to get her inside.

Rose looked at me. "Excuse us for one second." She told Alex as she pushed me away from him.

"I told you to stay at home. What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"What do you think? Following you, obviously! The more important question is: What are YOU doing here?" Rose glared at me.

"I was going on a date with him." I answered sarcastically.

"What a wonderful thing to tell your wife!" Rose shot back.

There were a few seconds of silence, "Actually I'm here to beat him up." I admitted.

"Oh, wow, I NEVER would have guessed!"

"My question is why would you give some creep my number?"

Rose took a deep breath, "Well… Ness and I kind of got in trouble at the movies while you guys were gone and he was the guy that was going to kick us out so I kind of flirted with him and gave him your number."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know… you still want to beat him up right?" She asked.

"What else is there to do tonight? Play chess with Edward?" I snorted.

"Ok, let's go back." She gestured to Alex who was failing to hide that he was trying to eavesdrop.

"Uh, yeah so let's go to the movie, it starts in a few minutes." Alex tried to get Rose inside.

"Do you guys mind if I come? I just got a text from my girlfriend saying she wasn't coming." I lied.

"Oh, sure…I guess not…" Rose bit her lip to hold in laughter.

"I'll meet you inside the theater." I went off to get my ticket. I bought it and went to meet Rosalie and Alex in the theater. I quickly found where they were sitting and sat next to Rosalie so she was in the middle.

"What's the movie about?" I asked Rose.

**RPOV**

"What's the movie about?" Emmett asked me.

I was explaining the movie for a few minutes when I felt a greasy hand going through my hair, I immediately cut myself off. I looked over to see it was Alex.

Emmett cleared his throat and I saw his face showed a little bit of irritation.

We sat talking for a few more minutes and then all of a sudden Alex started talking. "So umm… yeah, shoulder count! 1, 2," He touched his shoulders, "3,4." He ended putting his arm around my shoulder. I immediately tensed. **(AN: MY FRIENDS AND I DO THAT AT CAMP TO FREAK EACH OTHER OUT! I had to put it in there.) **Emmett noticed because he took my hand but made sure that Alex couldn't see.

The movie started and I was instantly bored.

"Wow, this is such a good movie." Alex shoved popcorn into his mouth as he whispered to me.

"Uhh… sure."

A few minutes later, Alex leaned over puckered up his lips.

**AlexPOV**

"Wow, this is such a great movie." I whispered while eating some popcorn.

"Uhh… sure." God, she so wanted to kiss me.

Come on dude, you're not a wimp. You asked out a beautiful girl and she accepted, she must think I'm 'oh so dreamy' or something. She must want to kiss me otherwise she wouldn't have actually shown up… and I mean she looked so hot; she MUST want to kiss me.

I leaned in and saw she wasn't facing forward. Instead she was making out with the dude that ended up coming with us.

I pulled them apart, "What are you doing, I thought we were on a date!"

"Oh, I thought we were just going out as friends." She bit he lip as if she was uncomfortable.

"No…"

"Well anyway, let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Emmett." She pointed to the big dude that ruined the whole date for me.

"Oh, that's um… cool… I guess."

"I have to go to the bathroom." She told us, "I'll be right back." I watched her the whole time she walked out, daydreaming about things that could've happened until I was interrupted by the dude, Emmett.

"Staring at my girlfriend?" He accused me.

Well, better to be honest than be a liar. "Yeah, she's the hottest girl I've ever met."

"Dude that was the dumbest thing you've ever done." Emmett shook his head as he stood up grabbing my arm and dragging me outside the movie theater.

My heart stopped beating for a second, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Just shut up." Emmett roared as he pushed me into the forest.

**Yeah, so it's my birthday and my I would greatly appreciate it if you would click that green button. It would make me very happy!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Last chapter I got the most reviews I've gotten in a long time!!! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!!!!**

**I know many of you wanted me to kill Alex, sorry, he's not dead.**

**I also would've updated earlier but then I went shopping and watched The Bachelorette and then I was in a cabaret, and then I had camp and it was the last day and I came home and found out I have pink eye and now it's today.**

_  
_**_AT THE END YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL SEND YOU PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER....!!!! _  
**

**RPOV**

I pretended to go to the bathroom and snuck out to my car. In a matter of minutes I saw Emmett dragging Alex out of the theater and waited until they were a little bit away to get out and follow them.

"Just shut up!" Emmett screamed at Alex as I hid behind a tree near them.

I heard a bunch of groans and couldn't bring myself to look over to them. But after a few minutes, it was silent and I built up the courage to look over and I saw Alex, knocked out on the ground.

"What did you do?" I demanded walking over to Emmett. Looking up closer, Alex's face and arms were covered in bruises, his chest probably was too.

"I beat him up."

"I noticed that! But you said you would beat him up, not knock him out!" I noticed that Alex's breaths were becoming longer and longer apart. "Ok seriously, what did you do?"

"I didn't mean to do anything!"

I took a useless breath, "I know you didn't, I just don't want to have to move again because we killed someone. Let's get him to Carlisle, he'll figure out what's wrong."

Emmett picked him up, "Yeah, but what do we say? I mean I can't tell Carlisle I beat someone up. He'll kill me!"

"Carlisle won't kill you." I disagreed. "Just say that we found this dude on the road while we were driving to go see a movie."

"Ok, let's go." Emmett opened the door to his Jeep.

"Wait, if we were going to see a movie, I would've insisted we took my car, so get him in the backseat." I took out my keys.

"But…"

"I'll get Alice or Jasper to pick up your Jeep, don't worry." I assured him. He got in the car and we sped off toward the hospital.

It took us less than 5 minutes to get there. I parked and saw that Carlisle was walking out of the hospital.

"Rosalie? What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Em and I were on the way to go see a movie and we saw some guy lying on the sidewalk with a bunch of bruises so we decided to go check out what was wrong. I suggested we bring him to you so Emmett got him in my car." I explained at vampire speed.

Emmett walked up dragging the human with him, "Ok let's see what's wrong." Carlisle led us to a room and Emmett put him down in a chair. "You just found him lying on the ground?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Really?"

"Yes!" I lied again looking him in the eye. Alex chose that moment to wake up.

"W-what's going on?" He looked confused.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My children, Emmett and Rosalie, found you on the ground as they were driving to the movies and brought you to me. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Like crap." Alex rubbed his eyes.

"I think you might have a concussion." Carlisle concluded after a few tests.

"Will he be ok?" Emmett asked Carlisle.

"Yes, whatever happened to him was not that bad."

"Ok." Emmett looked relieved.

Alex shook his head, "Wait did you say they found me on the ground?"

"Yeah, we were going to the movies and we just saw you sitting there."

"No, I went on a date with you," Alex pointed at me, "And you're boyfriend ended up coming along," Alex pointed at Emmett, "And then… and then… something happened with the woods and the next thing I knew I was in here." He summed up.

"Yeah… sure… what really happened was I parked the car and we got out and saw you lying on the sidewalk. Emmett went up to ask if you were ok. You didn't answer so we got you in my car and drove you here." I'm so thankful for two centuries of making up stories.

"No-" Alex tried to protest.

"Why don't we just get you back to your house, there's no point in arguing now. Why don't you come back in a few days and we'll see how you're doing, your bruises might take a week or so to go away but other than that and the concussion I think you'll be fine." Carlisle opened the door to lead us out.

"Uh… ok… cool." Alex muttered while he walked outside, "Wait, what am I going to do about my car?"

"I'll take you to your house in my car; you can pick your car up tomorrow." Carlisle suggested.

"Thanks, I guess…"

Carlisle unlocked his car and opened his door, "Get in."

"Bye." Alex waved to us awkwardly as he opened the car door and got in.

"Well, we had an interesting night." I laughed once Carlisle was out of earshot.

Emmett kissed my cheek, "Now, let's get home."

**EmPOV**

We got home and saw Alice sitting on the porch waiting for us.

"What's up?" Rose sat down next to her.

"We're going shopping when Edward and Bella get back from their reunion in Michigan but there's no space in my closet or in the attic left so I have to go through and get rid of a lot." Alice sighed.

"Shopping?" I laughed, "That's why you're upset?"

Rosalie ignored me, "I'll help you, Alice, don't worry."

"Carlisle said I can't spend as much as last time." Alice pouted.

"You spent $5,000! ON SHOES!" I pointed out.

"Emmett, I think you should go inside and play video games with Jasper now." Rosalie suggested.

"Fine." I stomped into the game room.

**BPOV**

Finally, Friday night. The day Edward and I get to go back to Michigan. The only vacation we've had by ourselves in over 50 years.

"BELLA!!!" Alice's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"We still have to pack!" The annoying pixie's voice sang.

"Oh, gee, what fun!" I replied sarcastically as I sat down on the bed.

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me to my closet, "Pick out something." I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. "No! A century with me and it's taught you NOTHING! I should've known it would be useless, just sit and I'll throw you things to put in the bag." Alice instructed.

"Fine."

I sat for hours as Alice pulled apart my closet throwing random things at me until I had 5 bags. For 2 days.

"Alice, you do know I'm only going to be there for the weekend, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I know, but you need different outfits for everything." She explained.

"…Yeah, sure I do." I said going through the bags and throwing things back at Alice.

"HEY!"

"Sorry." I sprinted out of the room.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked me.

"Definitely!" I told him as he took my bags. "BYE EVERYONE!" I screamed and Nessie came running up to me.

"Ok, so what are the rules?" She demanded.

"No staying in La Push overnight and Jacob can't stay over the whole time we're gone." I listed.

"Thanks mom!" Nessie gave me a hug, "See you Sunday night!"

7 hours later or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention to time, we were checked in to our hotel.

"That flight was sooo horrible!" I complained. "The guy I sat next to as rubbing his feet which smelled awful. Then he started asking me questions about my life. CREEPY!"

"That was pretty bad." Edward nodded and for the rest of the night we sat around and talked.

"Ok, I think I should start getting ready for tonight." I got up and walked over to the bathroom where the dress Alice had picked for me was hanging. I loved it.

**EPOV**

Bella walked out of the bathroom and I became speechless.

"So what do you think?" She asked, "I wish the dress was a little longer, and I'm not a big fan of the earrings. And I had to put on too much makeup and try to make it look like I'm 28-"

"Bella, you look beautiful." I interrupted putting my arms around her.

"Eh, I look ok…"

"You look beautiful." I repeated.

"You're just saying that." Bella mumbled as we walked out of our hotel room.

"Bella, love, believe me, you'll have every guy in that room attached to you and I'll have to restrain myself from killing them."

Bella looked at me as if I was crazy, "Sure they will."

**BPOV**

I walked in and was immediately greeted by one of the few humans I could actually call a friend.

"Bella?" Addie asked.

"Yeah?"

"It is you!" She squealed and I laughed.

"Are you still with Liam?" I asked.

"Actually, we just got married." She smiled.

"I'm so happy for you!" I all but screamed.

"I told you Bella would be here." Liam handed her a drink and kissed her cheek.

"I had to drag her here but she's here." Edward chuckled as he joined the conversation.

"You didn't want to come?" Addie asked

"Yeah, I didn't want to be away from Nessie." I answered.

"…Who's Nessie?" Liam and Addie looked confused. Oh, shoot, forgot I wasn't supposed to say that.

"Our daughter." Edward smiled at me.

"I want to hear all about her. Tell me! Who does she look like? How old is she?" Addie demanded.

I laughed, "Whoa, calm down. She has Edward's hair color but it's curly like my hair. She has chocolate brown eyes but we have no clue where she got those. She's turning 4 in a month."

"Do you have pictures?"

I pretended to go through my purse, "I forgot to take them out of my other bag, Edward, do you still have the picture of the three of us in your wallet?"

"I'm pretty sure, let me check." Edward pulled out his wallet and took out the picture. It was taken about 100 years ago, right after the Volturi attacked but Addie and Liam didn't need to know that…

"She's very cute." Liam told us.

"Thank you."

We spent the rest of the night talking and around midnight we decided to leave.

"Do you guys want to meet up in the morning for breakfast? We can go to this really good restaurant, it opens around 10." Liam suggested.

"Sure, how do we get there?" I asked.

Liam gave us the directions and I got Addie's cell phone number in case we got lost. I almost started cracking up when Edward suggested that.

A little while later, when Edward and Liam went to get food, the old football captain came up to me. "Hey, Bella Swan, right? I'm Nate Fisher."

"Um, hi Nate." I greeted him and went back to my conversation with Addie.

"Let's dance." Nate told me. I just ignored him. "I said let's dance!" He was firmer this time but I still ignored him. "GET UP AND DANCE WITH ME NOW!" He screamed as he pulled me out of my chair. Thank god I had a sweater on or he would've noticed how cold I was. He dragged me onto the dance floor and took my hands to put them around his neck and then he put his hands around my waist.

I opened my shield and screamed in my mind for Edward to come over here and save me.

"Are you still with Cullen?" Nate asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I bet he'll be jealous of me when he sees us."

"Probably not, he knows I love him." And thankfully my phone went off. "Wait one second." I told Nate as I saw it was Renesmee.

"_Mom?"_ My daughter asked. I noticed that Nate was listening to the conversation,

"Is something wrong?"

"_Yeah, Uncle Jasper beat Uncle Emmett at Halo so now he's going through the house punching walls." _

"Is anyone else home?"

"_No, I'm the only one home other than the two of them. I tried everyone else's cell phones and they didn't pick up because they're hunting. And Jake's in a meeting so he won't pick up either."_ She informed me.

"How about you ask Jasper to calm Emmett down." I suggested.

"_NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, BELLA!" _I heard Jasper scream probably from downstairs.

"How about I get your father for you." I saw Nate's mouth drop when I said the word father. I motioned for Edward to come over. "Nessie wants to talk to you." I told him as I handed him the phone.

"Nessie? Baby, what's wrong?" I watched Edward as Nessie told him what had happened even though he had heard most of it in my mind. "Ness, can you please hand the phone to one of your uncles?

"Jasper, calm Emmett down before Esme kills him." Edward instructed him.

"_No, I'm having fun watching this."_ Jasper laughed.

"Just don't teach my daughter anything bad." Edward said, probably for the human still listening to our conversation.

"Yeah, whatever, bye." Jasper hung up.

"Nice to know we left Renesmee in such good hands." I laughed as I buried my face in his chest.

Nate tapped my shoulder and pulled me out of Edward's arms, "Umm… yeah… we were dancing before so…"

"Excuse me but I was hugging my wife." Edward interrupted him.

"She didn't say she wanted you to." As soon as Nate said that I started cracking up, He's such an idiot. "See, she thinks I'm funny." Nate smiled proudly. I just rolled my eyes and walked away with Edward and tried to avoid Nate the rest of the night.

**EPOV**

At nine, I checked out of room and got all our bags in the car and by 10 we had found the restaurant where we were meeting Addie and Liam. They met us at the door and a waiter took us to our table.

"So, what's going on? How's the rest of your family?" Addie asked.

"They're fine. Right now they're all taking care of Nessie while Edward and I are here." Bella told them.

The waitress walked up to us, "So what do you want to order?" She asked.

"I'll just have coffee." I said

"Me too!" Bella told the waitress.

"That's all you're getting?" Liam questioned.

"We don't usually eat much for breakfast." I told them.

Twenty minutes later, Addie and Liam's food was brought to our table and they were telling us about their wedding.

"It was very small, but I liked it." Addie smiled at Liam.

"I wish ours had been small but Alice never does anything halfway." Bella laughed as she pretended to take a sip of her coffee, but instead she spilled it on the table. "Oh shoot!"

"Can I have some more napkins, please?" I asked a waiter that passed by.

"Here's mine." Addie gave Bella her napkin. And Bella smiled at her.

"Here you go, sir." The waiter handed me a ton of napkins I cleaned it up and we went on talking like nothing had happened. Then it was time for us to leave and Addie's thoughts went from her happy bubbly self to extremely sad, depressed like.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you so much! You have to promise to stay in touch! Promise!" Addie demanded.

Bella laughed, "Ok, I promise, I promise."

"I guess we'll see you in a few years." Liam said.

"See you then." Bella and I waved as we walked to our car.

"That was fun but I really miss Ness." Bella told me as we drove to the airport.

"It was nice to get away from the rest of the family too." I agreed.

"Alice didn't call me once to tell me she didn't approve of my outfit, I'm impressed." Bella looked shocked, "Oh, darn it!"

"What is it, love?"

"I have to go shopping with her when we get back. She cleaned out her closet; we could be there for days!" Bella whined.

"It'll be ok. Emmett, Jasper, and I could always kidnap you." I laughed.

"Like that'll work." She grumbled.

"Esme, Rosalie, and Renesmee are going too. You're not going to be going through this alone." I told her.

"Fine. But if she decides to buy another mall I'm calling you."

"That was a funny story to tell Carlisle…" I thought back.

**BPOV**

Edward parked the car in the driveway and within seconds the bags were in our rooms and we were going to find our family.

"Hello? We're home!" I called through the empty rooms. "Do you hear any thoughts?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're all out hunting nearby. Let's go check it out." Edward told me as I reached for his hand and we ran outside together until we were attacked by a pixie.

"I missed you guys so much! You can't go away again. Or at least I have to go with you. And I can't wait to go shopping, I was so sad giving away all my old clothes, I only kept the really special things so that we can go out and buy bags and bags and bags and bags of clothes and we'll still have a lot of room in my closet. Rose did that with her closet too… after a lot of begging but she did it so we're going to be at the mall for a long, long, long, long time and there is no way I'm letting you out of my sight so no one… EDWARD… can kidnap you, ok Bella?" Alice said so fast I had to wait a second to process all she said.

"Whoa, Alice, slower next time." Jasper laughed coming to stand next to her.

"Can we go shopping now?" Alice eyes lit up.

"Alice, it's 3 o'clock in the morning, what do you think?" I asked her.

"Fine, but tomorrow we're going shopping."

"Tomorrow we have school." I pointed out.

"And?"

I shook my head, "Whatever you say Alice, now where's the rest of the family?"

"MOM!" Nessie screamed when she saw me and she ran into my arms.

"Hey Nessie! I missed you!" I hugged her.

"Don't EVER leave me alone with any of them EVER again!" We all just laughed.

"Hey Isabella and Eddie." Emmett laughed.

Rose slapped him, "Sorry, he just had 4 grizzlies, he's a little too happy."

"It's ok." I went up to hug Rose.

"Did you guys have fun?" She asked.

"A lot, but we missed all of you too much."

"We missed you too." Esme said.

I noticed that Alice was having a vision and when she snapped out of it the smile on her face scared me.

Edward sighed and went inside.

"What?" I asked.

Alice just squealed.

"What?" I asked again, more impatient this time.

"It's going to be sunny tomorrow!" She started jumping up and down, "Carlisle, can we please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pretty please with mountain lion and bear blood on top go shopping?" No, no, no, no, no, SAY NO!

"As long as no one recognizes you and you get there before the sun rises then I don't see why there's a problem. BUT… this time I'm giving you a limit of how much you're allowed to spend each. If you even go a penny over then I will not be happy. Got it, Alice?" Ugh, why can't for once he say no to us?

"THANK YOU DAD!" Alice looked twice as hyper and bubbly as she usually is.

"You each get $1,000." Carlisle told us and Alice's expression immediately fell.

"My purse costs more than that! Carlisle, come on. Please?" Alice gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, $5,000 each. Except Bella gets to spend whatever she likes because I know that I can trust her not to go overboard."

"But what if I find something for Jasper, can I go over THEN?" Alice questioned.

"No. And that is it."

"Fine." Alice glared at Carlisle and went upstairs.

"I swear she's addicted." I heard Carlisle tell Esme.


	27. Chapter 27

**WHOA 300 REVIEWS! I'm on vacation right now but I wrote a chapter, I'm so proud of myself for actually finishing it! This is a pretty short chapter but I think it's a good one. That's my opinion though, so tell me yours by… REVIEWING!**

**It seems like you guys didn't love the last chapter though. Remember, if you don't review I won't know what you think! Even if you hate it! I need advice and ideas. SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! It'll make me happy (even if it's flames) =)**

**PLEASE DON'T GET FRUSTRATED WITH THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE UP!!!! It's a big part of the story and if you don't like this well, it'll be over in the next few chapters.**

**APOV**

"JAZZ!" I screamed and in an instant my husband was standing next to me.

"Yes, Alice?"

I gave him a kiss, "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too, darlin'."

"BELLA, ROSE, NESSIE, AND ESME! GET IN THE PORSCHE THIS INSTANT!" I screamed walking to the garage.

"Are we going to have enough room?" Nessie asked coming down the stairs.

"Why aren't you wearing the outfit I picked out for you this morning? It was PERFECT!" I complained.

"I'll just get in the car now."

"ROSE! BELLA! ESME!" I screamed again.

"Alice, for god's sake we're VAMPIRES! We heard you the first time." Rose hissed as she and Esme got in the car.

"Rosalie, I just want this to be a fun day out with my girls. Is that too much to ask for?" I heard Esme ask.

"Where's Bella?" That's when I got a vision.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN MASEN CULLEN GET YOUR BUTT OVER! NOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"I couldn't hear you Alice, why don't you scream louder." Bella glared me as she got in the car. Why was she doing that in my vision?

"Let's just get to the mall and get this over with already!" Nessie whined.

The ride to the mall was silent, mostly due to our moods. Then we got out of the car and I immediately started jumping up and down.

"This is why I never go shopping with her." Bella groaned to Esme.

"I heard that!" I sang and started laughing. "So, what do you guys want to do? Split up? Stay together? Jewlery? Clothes? Shoes? Make-up? Shop for the guys?" I rambled on and on until Bella stopped me.

"Alice, I don't really care WHAT we do, let's just do something other than sit here and listen to you talking for hours and hours."

"Well, someone's in a bad mood today, huh mo-Bella, I mean…" Nessie corrected herself.

"Did…?" Rose wondered aloud.

"No…" Bella answered sarcastically.

"Oh."

"Let's go here," I suggested walking into some random store.

"Fine." Bella pouted as I pushed her into a dressing room and started throwing clothes over the door.

"Put on the green dress and then come out." I instructed her and within seconds Bella was outside wearing it. Edward would love me for this.

"Buy it!" Rose told her.

"Don't worry, I'm already going to." I assured her as I took it to the cash register.

After that store we decided to go into Tiffany's.

"I need those earrings!" Nessie gasped when she saw these beautiful sapphire. **(AN: I have no clue if they actually have earrings like that and if they do I don't know how much they cost, I have no internet right now.)**

"Buy them." I shrugged.

"I would but then I wouldn't have any money left." Nessie sighed.

"Ask your mom to buy them. SHE gets to spend as much money as she wants. Stupid Carlisle…" I muttered.

"No, I'll just get them. But wait, what if I find something else I want… then I won't be able to get it and I'll be really sad, but I really need these earrings, they're like perfect for me. UGH I don't know what to choose!"

"Calm down." Rose came over, "What's wrong?"

"I can't choose whether to buy the earrings or not. Because what happens if we go to another store and I really like something but can't get it because I spent all my money on the earrings and then I would be upset but I really, really, really, really want the earrings but… GAHH I don't know!"

"Just ask you're mom to buy them."

"But she's in a really bad mood. I don't know why! Do you guys know what happened? She seems mad at me but I didn't do anything!" Nessie defended herself.

I looked at Rose who mouthed, "Should we tell her?"

"No." I mouthed back.

"But-"

"NO!" I interrupted her out loud

"What?" Nessie looked confused so thankfully she had missed the silent conversation with me and Rose.

"Nothing, I just… umm… had a vision." I lied.

"What was it about?" Nessie demanded.

"The um… weather… yeah." Nessie looked at me as if she was waiting for me to explain but when I didn't she just shrugged.

"I'll just get them." Nessie went to find a sales person.

"I'm not going to tell her why her mom is mad, it would ruin EVERYTHING!" I told Rose.

"Fine, fine."

We walked around for a few more hours until Nessie got hungry.

"Where do you want to go, honey?" Esme asked her.

"Anywhere… I was hoping the candy store or maybe I could go get a cookie." Bella glared at her. "Or we could go get a salad, either one works." She added.

"Ok, let's go." Rose took Nessie's hand and Bella started to go with them but I grabbed her arm.

"What Alice?" She snapped.

"God, Bella, I know you're mad and all but you don't need to snap at everyone. Nessie thinks you're mad at her and she's freaking about it because she doesn't know what she's done." I informed her.

"I'm sorry; it's just, ugh, I'm so mad." Bella took a deep useless breath.

"Did that help?"

"Not one bit, but thanks Alice."

"Your welcome, now let's go."'

**EPOV**

Bella had to leave to go shopping with the girls but I stayed outside to calm down.

I heard the car pull out of the driveway and my cell phone went off, Emmett.

_  
"Hey, dude, you ok?"_ He asked.

"Not one bit."

"_What happened?"  
_

"Nothing much, I'll tell you later."

"_Come back to the house though, we're seeing who's best at Mario Kart." _

"Really Emmett? Mario Kart?"

"_Just shut up and get over here." _Emmett said before he hung up.

Well this will be interesting, I thought as I ran back to the house. It smelled like the dog. I was instantly angry again.

"Can you calm down?" Jasper winced as he followed me into the house.

_Well, someone's in a bad mood_, Jasper thought as he walked upstairs to the game room. I just growled in response.

**NPOV**

After we left the food court, my mom was in a much better mood. We went to a bunch more stores and then Aunt Alice told us we could leave in a few minutes because the sun was going down.

"Let's go look at the dresses." Rose pointed at one of the stores and we went in and started looking through all the racks of dresses. I found a really cute white one that I loved and showed it to everyone before I went to try it on. My mom growled when she saw it, so much for thinking she was in a better mood…

"Here try this one on instead, Ness." Grandma passed me a purple halter dress.

"Ok, thanks," I walked into the dressing room and my phone started ringing, "Bella, can you get it?" I asked.

I heard a hiss and then Aunt Rose talking to someone.

I walked out to show everyone how the dress looked a few minutes later and they all looked furious.

"What happened, who was it?"

"No one, dear." Grandma faked a smile.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled as I went to change into my normal clothes.

"Let's just get home, now!" I heard my mom tell my aunts and grandma.

"Ness?" Aunt Alice called, "We're going to go home now."

"Ok." I said grabbing my purse before walking out of the dressing room.

**EPOV**

My phone rang and this time it was Bella telling me they were coming home.

We had been playing Mario Kart for about nine hours and I was sick of the game.

"They're coming home." I told my brothers.

"How's Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Probably as bad as me." I laughed humorlessly.

"Great." Jasper flopped down on the couch.

We sat for a few minutes in silence and then the girls came home. Bella was the first one to walk through the door.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Yes, love?" I asked, walking up to give her a hug.

"I am so mad." She told me so quietly I was the only one to hear.

"I know, I know." I muttered as I rubbed her back.

"What?" Nessie asked walking in.

"Nothing, your mother and I were just discussing how weird it is that all the bags and all of you could fit in the car together." I lied perfectly. Bella looked up and smiled for the first time today.

"Yeah… ok… I'll be in my room." She flew up the stairs.

**NPOV**

I ran upstairs to my room and laid on my bed just thinking. Life hated us… well not really life but you know what I mean. Wherever we go there's always a problem. Take my mom's life for example, the James incident, jumping off a cliff, the newborns, me, the Volturi, and millions of other things. We can't have just peace and safety for five minutes without someone deciding we're a threat and they want to kill us or something. Nothing has ever been simple since I was born. Except for those first few months before we saw Irina while we were hunting.

I crawled to the end of my bed and grabbed a photo album off my bookshelf.

I opened it and found my name and the day I was born in my dad's impeccable writing. I flipped the page to find a picture of me and my parents on the day my mother "woke up". She held me for a little, I remember, but being a newborn it was hard for her to deny her thirst even though she loved me. But she did it for as long as she could.

Next to it was a picture of me and my grandparents, aunts, and uncles, and then the last picture was of me and Jake.

I turned the page and it started the hundreds of pictures of me putting on a fashion show for my aunts twice a day because that's how fast I grew out of my clothes.

_FLASHBACK_

"Renesmee!" I heard my Aunt Alice's voice sing as she walked into my room, waking me from my nap. "It's time for a fashion show."

I nodded my head and smiled as my Aunt Rosalie walked in the room.

"I went shopping just for you." Aunt Rose told me as she picked me up out of my crib and took me to my parent's closet where there was a huge mirror.

My aunt's started taking the clothes they had got me out of the bags and laid them out for me to choose my favorites.

I waited until they were all out and got frustrated because I had thought they were all perfect. I pointed at one then another then another and so on as my Aunt's laughed.

"How about you can wear them all?" Aunt Rose suggested.

I nodded and clapped to show my happiness.

They changed me out of the outfit that was now too small but was too big this morning and as Aunt Alice took the pictures, Aunt Rose helped me stand up.

We went through this routine dozens of times until we didn't have any more outfits left. I saw they were gone and frowned and Aunt Alice noticed.

"Don't worry, Renesmee, we have plenty more outfits for tomorrow." She assured me, I remember smiling up at my aunt.

_END FLASHBACK_

As I flipped through the numerous pages of happy memories, I had been unaware that my mom was sitting next to me, looking at the pictures too.

"I remember thinking that as much as I loved you, I was glad they found a new Barbie to play with." My mom gestured to the pages and pages of pictures. "Look at that picture!"

"We took that right after the Volturi left, which is why everyone is there, right?" I remembered.

"Yeah, after that Jake wouldn't leave your side for a minute." My mom smiled and then it disappeared so quickly I wasn't sure if I was seeing right.

"Here's some from my 10th birthday." I pointed at some of all of us surrounded by hundreds of presents and a cake the size of Emmett.

"That day was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was, but I'm not letting Alice plan anymore birthday parties for me." My 10th birthday was fun, but getting ready for it was torture. I hate make-up.

"That's a good choice." My mom nodded.

After flipping through a few more pages I decided to ask the question I've wanted to ask the whole day, "Mom, what's wrong?"

My mom looked at me confused but I could tell she was forcing it, "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Yes, it is. You keep lying to me about it." I sighed as I watched my mom's mouth drop.

"I'm not-"

"Bella, I think you might want to come downstairs?" Uncle Jasper interrupted coming into the room.

"Why?"

"Because your husband has the worst temper ever." He laughed.

"I'll be right back, Ness, stay up here." My mom told me as she sprinted downstairs with Uncle Jazz following her. I heard a lot of noise but didn't pay close enough attention to make out the words.

I looked through the rest of the photo album and my mom still hadn't come back up.

"Mom?" I called. No one answered. "Mom? Dad?" I called out again. I took out my cell phone and dialed my moms cell phone and then my dads. No answer.

"What the heck?" I screamed and I heard it echo through the house.

I walked downstairs at a human speed checking all the rooms to see if anyone was home, just not listening.

"Anyone out here?" I opened the back door and walked to the river and jumped over it.

That's when I heard voices, faint voices that sounded like my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles.

And Jake.

I ran as fast as I could to get to them and when I did, I saw something I never thought I would see.

"No." I whispered.

**APOV**

I saw the vision again right before it almost happened.

Then I heard Nessie whisper 'no'.

**NPOV**

They wouldn't, would they?

**Whoa, cliffy, I'm SOOO mean! I know =)**

**Does anyone have any clues what's up with Bella and Edward? Anyone who guesses correctly will get a preview of the next chapter and also something else…**


	28. Chapter 28

**YAY!!! twilighter021, katnpete, and alicejasper47 guessed it right! **

**YES FINALLY DONE!! And also… this chapter was re-written like 3 times, and normally I barely look over a chapter… THIS WAS SO HARD! I got the biggest headache, it was SO confusing!! Not that much fun…**

**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!! I don't care if you hated it, loved it, or thought it was ok … I DON'T CARE just tell me what you think please! I haven't been getting many reviews so and I'm not putting up the next chapter until I get a ****minimum ****of 15 reviews!**

**ALSOOOO.... I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to write for about a week and the chapter might come later than it usually does =( also sorry... I updated and put this chapter and then by accident deleted and yeah... I had to repost it....  
**

**BPOV**

How can she tell that I'm lying, I think I'm doing a pretty good job covering it up… "I'm not-"

Jasper ran into the room, interrupting me, "Bella, I think you might want to come downstairs."

"Why?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Because your husband has the worst temper ever." Jasper laughed but I could tell he was forcing the laugh. He was trying to seem normal for Nessie, but there was something serious going on down there.

"I'll be right back, Ness, stay up here." I told my daughter and sprinted downstairs to find out what the heck is going on.

"What happened?" I asked. Jasper didn't answer. "What happened?" I asked again. Jasper just ran faster and jumped the river.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I demanded. "I swear Jasper, if you don't answer me then-"

And that's when I saw it.

**NPOV**

I ran as fast as I could to get to them and when I did, I saw something I never thought I would see.

"No." I whispered.

They wouldn't, would they?

I saw my dad in front of Jacob who wouldn't phase to save himself. My dad growled and it sounded absolutely lethal.

I snapped out of my shocked state and did the first thing that came to my mind. And the stupidest thing.

I ran to my dad and tried to get him away from Jake.

"DAD! DON'T PLEASE!" I cried as I tried with all my strength to get him off of Jake. I pulled at my dad's arm and he growled at me and glared. I took a step back and then jumped on his back he tried to get me off but I held on as tight as I could.

"Emmett, get her off of Edward, she's just going to hurt herself!" I heard Aunt Alice hiss.

And then I was being lifted off of my dad, "NO! JUST GET HIM AWAY FROM JAKE! PLEASE?"

My dad sprinted and Jake tried to phase but he was too slow, my dad was walking to him in a crouch. I was terrified.

"Come on, Edward, do you really want to kill me with your daughter standing so close to us?" Jake nervously chuckled.

My dad seeped lower into his crouch and then pounced on Jake, pinning him to the ground.

"Have any last words, mutt?" My dad's teeth were inching closer toward Jake's face. I tried to get out of Emmett's grip but he was too strong.

"Yeah, actually I have a few." Jake paused for a second, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love you, will you marry me?" Whoa, what?

I snapped out of my daze a few moments later when I heard Aunt Alice scream, "EDWARD! Don't you dare kill Jacob!" I focused my vision again and saw my dad's teeth skimming Jake's throat.

"WHY?" He roared tightening his grip on Jacob's arms.

_Because I love him, dad. I don't care what you say or do or think but we're going to get married and you can't do anything about it!_ My thoughts screamed at him.

"BECAUSE!!! If you kill him Rose and I don't get to plan a wedding!" Alice complained.

"Don't mess with us, Edward." Aunt Rose warned.

"Edward, honey, do you really think it's a good idea?" Grandma asked.

"AGHH! Do what you want Jacob. I don't care." My dad yelled as he ran farther into the forest.

"Edward!" My mom ran after him.

**BPOV**

"AGHH! Do what you want Jacob. I don't care." Edward yelled and he ran into the forest.

I sighed, "Edward!" And I sprinted after him. I followed his scent to our meadow where he was pacing while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Edward." I whispered.

"What?" He snapped, I looked in his eyes and saw hurt along with the anger.

"What happened? What was she thinking?"

"I love him, dad. I don't care what you say or do or think but we're going to get married and you can't do anything about it!" He imitated our daughter's voice perfectly.

"She didn't mean it she's just angry with you right now."

"Sure. I'm going to come home and they'll already have gotten married. Just to bug me." Edward huffed in annoyance as he pulled me into his arms.

A few minutes later I looked up at him and noticed his eyes were pitch black. "Do you need to hunt?"

"No. I'm fine."

"No, your not. Let's go see what they've got in Canada."

"I told you I'm fine." Edward was getting angry again.

I shrugged, "Well, I'm going so, see you in a day or two." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He sighed, "Wait, Bella, I'll go too. I'm sorry for getting angry, I guess I do need to hunt."

"We should tell the rest of the family."

"Alice probably already knows, now let's go before I run back there and rip Jacob's head off." Edward took my hand and we sprinted off even farther into the woods.

**NPOV**

Everyone just watched the area where my parents disappeared for a few minutes when Jacob finally broke the silence.

"So, Ness, what do you say?" Jake looked at me nervously.

I took a breath, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Jake!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" I ran over and gave him a kiss and then Alice dragged me away.

"So we need to get started on the planning, ROSE HURRY UP!" Alice went on rambling until we got inside and Rose got us a laptop and Alice went through showing me beautiful wedding dresses but none of them were right for me.

"Why don't we just go to a store?" I suggested.

Alice's face when blank for a second, but when she became her bubbly self again she told Rose and I to get our bags and meet her in her car.

"WOO HOO!" Alice squealed as she pulled out of the driveway.

I pressed my hand to Aunt Rose's arm; s_he gets a little excited about these things, huh?_ I thought.

"This is Alice we're talking about." She laughed.

Aunt Alice glared as us and then squealed, "My favorite song is going to play in 3…2…1… NOW!" She started singing along as Smile by Uncle Kracker came on.

"You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild" Alice's voice sang through the car.

I groaned, "Are we almost there?"

Rose nodded.

"You think being immortal would make you more patient but noo… it doesn't." Aunt Alice muttered.

"Look who's talking." I snorted.

"Let's just go look at dresses." Aunt Rose led us into a huge store filled with the most beautiful dresses I've seen.

I went to try one on and stopped.

"What's wrong, Ness?" Alice asked.

"Will my mom be upset that she wasn't here to help me pick out my dress?" I asked worriedly.

"Well, we all know that you inherited Bella's worrying…" She laughed then blanked for a second, "No, she'll be fine with it. Trust me I would know." She winked.

I tried on the dress and walked out.

"What do you think?" I asked twirling around in a circle.

My aunts stopped talking and looked over at me. For the first time in my life their jaws dropped.

"Whoa, Ness… that's perfect!" Aunt Alice squealed.

"I love it!!" Aunt Rose agreed.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. And I'm not one to think vain thoughts but I looked amazing in the dress. Like it was made for me. Wait… Alice…

"ALICE!" I screamed.

"Yes, Renesmee?" She asked looking at me innocently.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!" Alice just looked at me confused, "Stop faking it! I know you had this dress specially made for me!"

Rosalie sighed, "Oh Alice just admit it you got the dress originally designed for her."

"I DID NOT!"

"Did too!" Rose sang.

"DID NOT!"

"Whatever… I just wanted to know if you did or not." I muttered knowing perfectly well they could hear me. Then I walked up to the cash register to pay for the dress.

I walked back over to them and heard them still fighting, "God, will you guys just shut up and hurry up!"

Alice glared at me.

"Sorry, just come on… please?"

"Fine." Aunt Rose walked out to the car. Alice and I followed.

**APOV**

"WE'RE HOMEEE!" I scream as I walk in the door.

"Did you get the dress?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Yeah, only because Alice originally designed it." Rose told her.

I glared at her, "Yeah, but it's perfect for Nessie!"

"It is perfect for me." Nessie seconded.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course, mom!" Alice squealed as she pulled it out of the garment bag.

"It's beautiful!" Esme exclaimed.

"I know." I whispered taking a bit of the fabric between my fingers.

"Your mother will love it." Esme promised.

"Is Jake around?" I asked once we had put the dress up in Aunt Alice's closet.

"Yeah, he went out toward the cottage." Grandma told me.

"Thanks." I ran out the door and when I got past the river, I could smell him.

"Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I didn't have the ring I picked out with me but here it is." Jake handed it to me.

I looked at him for a moment and then gasped, "Is Jacob Black nervous?" I mocked.

"Well, let's see, your parents want to kill me for proposing to you…" Jake muttered.

"You know they actually won't, right? My mom loves you too much. And my dad knows it would kill us both."

"Yeah but did you see how close his teeth were to my neck." Jacob shuddered, "I swear if he had gone even a centimeter farther I would be dead right now."

"But your not. And come on, we've been in much worse situations. We can get through this."

"I guess." Jake sighed.

"I have to go to school in an hour, will you pick me up?" I asked.

"Sure, sure." He smiled at me and I gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.

"See you in a few hours." I waved.

"Already miss you."

"Desperate much?" I teased and Jake laughed.

"NESSIE HURRY UP!" I heard my aunt's scream.

I groaned, "They never give me a break.

"It's ok Ness, 'We can get through this.'" Jake quoted me.

I slapped his arm, "Oh shut up!"

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN IF YOU AREN'T HERE IN ONE MINUTE I'M COMING OUT TO FIND YOU!"

I groaned again.

"See you after school." I waved again and ran off to the house.

"God, can I have five minutes without someone screaming my name?" I plopped down on Aunt Alice's bed.

"Nope. Now go put on these jeans, and umm… this shirt… and THIS SWEATER!! It'll be PERFECT!"

"Fine." I stomped to the bathroom and changed then I walked out only to be pushed back in so I could have my hair and make-up done.

"We're leaving in two minutes, run downstairs and grab a granola bar or something." And with that, my aunt ran off to find everyone else.

I got up and stretched, when I caught a glance of my ring I smiled. Soon, (hopefully) I'll be able to call Jake my husband. Good thing my dad isn't here to hear that.

**JPOV**

I walked through the lunch line with Nessie and Alice. It was disgusting to see all the humans get excited at the garbage they had here. It smelled like crap and tasted even worse. We paid for our lunches and sat down with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Ok so we've gotten Nessie's dress. When Bella gets back we can go shopping for our dresses, Rose." Alice planned.

"Speaking of weddings," I whispered in my love's ear, "Don't we have one to plan?"

"Well… I decided on a few things already but I want them to be a surprise…" Alice felt embarrassment.

"What are they?" I asked.

"I'm not telling!" She laughed, I pouted. "And don't try to make me guilty! I'm not telling you and that's it!"

"So, where are Eddie and Bells now?" Emmett asked Alice.

"They were somewhere in Ontario and I think they're coming back now but I'm not too sure. It might be a day or two…" Alice drifted off into another vision.

"What?" Rosalie grabbed Alice's hand.

Alice looked at Nessie who was listening to her iPod, "They're coming back today." She whispered almost silently. I looked at her confused and she told me she would explain it later.

"Nessie," Rose called, "Nessie, Nessie?"

"I don't think she can hear you, Rose."

"RENESMEE!" She whisper-shouted pulling out the headphones.

Nessie looked at her with irritation clear on her face, "What?"

"I think you should eat something."

"Oh come on, I thought you guys were fun! Not boring like my parents." She complained.

"Just eat the salad." Alice told her.

"Fine."

Nessie took her first bite as a girl named Maddie walked up to us.

"Umm… hi…" She muttered.

"Hi!" Alice waved.

"The principal asked me to go around and encourage people to go on the school trip to Mackinac Island next month, January 27th and so… yeah… here's the information. It needs to be turned in no later than January 12th if you're going." She handed the papers to Nessie.

"Thanks."

"Whoa."

"What?"

"Is that an engagement ring?" Maddie gasped.

"Uhh…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that it's none of my business." Maddie apologized, "Anyway we would love it if you would come on the trip. Bye." She walked away feeling embarrassment.

"Maybe human girls aren't that bad…" I whispered to Alice.

"Like, oh my god, did I just hear Margaret say that you have an engagement ring." Stacey and Katie walked up.

"Looks like you spoke too soon." Alice mumbled.

"Her name is Maddie." Nessie corrected.

"So are you like engaged or not?" Katie demanded.

Nessie ignored them. She threw away her tray and went to get her books for her next class.

"Like, is she?" Katie asked us.

"It's obvious Renesmee didn't want to tell you anything so why would we?" Rose glared at them.

"Wait… is that like a no?" Stacey asked.

"Yes, it's a no! You are so stupid!" Rosalie growled in frustration.

"Fine, but I like really will find out!" Katie insisted as they stomped away.

"No, you like really won't!" Emmett imitated them and we all laughed.

**EPOV**

I pushed myself harder and sprinted as fast as I have ever gone to get to the house as soon as possible.

"Geez Edward, slow down, you're not going fast enough." Bella muttered sarcastically somewhere behind me. She has no clue why I'm trying so hard to get home quickly. She was trying to calm me down and while doing it, she helped me find the answer to why I don't want Renesmee to marry Jacob. Of course, she doesn't know it but she helped me a lot.

I opened the back door and I was greeted by my brothers and sisters.

"Hey, where's Nessie?" I asked.

"You hurt my feelings Eddie, you don't want to talk to me." I heard a slap and Jasper told me where she was.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." My daughter's voice rang.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Dad? I didn't know you would be back so soon, I mean you were really angry when Jac-" She cut herself off.

"I wanted to talk to you." I admitted, "How about we go down to your mom's meadow?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Nessie closed her text book and we ran outside.

**NPOV**

I sat down on the grass and inhaled, I haven't been here in a few months.

My dad sat down next to me and there was silence for a few minutes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I think you know pretty well."

"Yeah, but why dad? Why can't you just let me marry him? I'm happy with Jake, daddy. What would you do if Carlisle said you couldn't marry mom? You would do whatever it takes to get her." I took a breath, "We are going to be alive for all of eternity dad. Does it really matter? If I don't marry Jacob now, I'll just marry him someday and you can't say no then. You can either agree to it or put it off because there is no way that Jake and I won't get married someday."

"I don't know why I don't want you to get married. That's what irritates me the most. Your mother kind of helped me understand why and well… now all I can think is this must be how your Grandpa Charlie felt when your mom and I told him we were getting married. I think it might be because you are my only little girl. I don't want to give you up, even if it's to Jake. I'm glad that you're happy but I just… don't want to lose you."

"Daddy, you'll never lose me. You'll always be the most important guy in my life, no matter how much I love Jacob." She whispered.

"I love you, Renesmee."

"I love you too, dad."

We sat and talked for a little but then Nessie got quiet and I noticed she fell asleep.

"Nessie…" I nudged her, "Nessie… wake up…" I went on whispering until someone jumped on my back and I immediately went into my protective mode. I threw them off and crouched near my daughter, snarling.

Then I heard my love's musical laughter, "Oh Edward, calm down it's just me."

"I swear you will be the death of me." I whispered bringing her into my arms.

"I heard the whole thing… " She said after a few minutes of silence. "Then I decided you would need help because Nessie never wakes up by just whispering and nudging her, really Edward?" She laughed again. Then she walked over to our daughter.

"NESSIE!" She screamed.

"AHH!" Nessie bolted up right. "Thanks mom." She said sarcastically as she got up and brushed the leaves off her pants.

"Your welcome, honey." Bella smiled at her.

"Let's go back to the house." I suggested.

"Ok, dad."

And the three of us ran together back to our house.

Everything was ruined by Emmett screaming, "NO!!! DON'T MAKE ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO!!!!!!!!"


	29. AUTHOR NOTE

**I know you're all probably expecting the next chapter. **

**Well… THIS ISN'T IT! Now go and hunt me down with pitch forks and blahh, blahh, BLAHH! **

**Sorry, I'm not in that good of a mood.**

**Anyway…**

**I've been feeling like no one likes my story anymore. I haven't been getting as many reviews or alerts or favorites and all that crap. Because of that I haven't been very motivated to write more which is why there are long breaks where I don't write. **

**Soooo…. **

**Here's what I'm going to do. You are going to decide if I should finish the story or just add another chapter and end the story.**

**You are going to do that by reviewing! If you want me to continue my story review saying telling me you want me to continue my story (Wow… shocker…) I would also appreciate it if you would give me ideas for what should happen next.**

**And if you DON'T want me to continue my story (Which honestly… I'm perfectly ok with) please review telling me the reason you don't want me to go on with it. (There are too many other stories like it, it got boring after a while… etc.)**

**And no, my feelings won't be hurt if you say that you don't want me to continue the story. I will respect you for being honest.**

**I love this story and it's been so much fun for me to write it but if people don't want to read it anymore because they are getting bored with it then I'll stop writing it.**

**Love,**

**Carly**

**=) **

**=] **

**=D**

**: )**

**:D **

**(And THAT is my list, in order of favorite smiley's, Alyssa)**


End file.
